Devil's Seed
by WeTotallyHaveNoLifeButWeRock
Summary: What if there was a deadly secret surrounding Forks and all these odd events revolve around one girl.Bella.The Cullens promise to stay away from her except one...this story gives you every mythical being you could ever want.Vamps arent the only ones AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Forks. I have been to a lot of places in this world but none of them have ever been named after an eating utensil. Alice has a good feeling about this place, she says it has a certain spark to it. Frankly, I couldn't give a fuck! After a hundred and eight years of moving from place to place, you start to get sick of it all. Humans are so predictable with their fake smiles, fake hair, fake bodies, just plain fake _everything_. It disgusts me to see how they flock together and practically stab everyone and everything in the back without a second thought. And it sickens me that _I_ used to one of them. That _I_ used to be that way as well. I use the words 'used to' because I'm not human anymore. I was changed into a vampire when I was seventeen by Carlisle, my 'foster' father, in 1901.

"Edward, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Alice screeched, even though she was just across the room.

Oh, joy! Another first day of high school. I can't fucking wait! All the students staring and whispering, I'm so sick of it.

I stood up and scooped my bag off the floor one-handed. It practically weighed nothing. I also grabbed my shades. I haven't hunted in a while and I didn't really want to scare anyone with my charcoal eyes on my first day. I was tempted, but I think I'll save it for another time. I should at least try to fit in. I snatched the keys to my precious car, it was a jet black 2010 Maserati GranCabrio, off the table in the hall and I was ready to go. I jogged down the three, small porch steps and was hit with a blast of crisp, fresh cold air. I continued at a nice, human rate, and walked across the drive at a leisurely pace to the garage where my baby, that's my car by the way, was waiting for me. With my brothers and sisters.

"Bout time shithead! I thought you were gonna wait until the _next_ century before you decided to grace us with your presence!" My brute of a brother, Emmett, snorted at his own, _pathetic_ joke. "Hey, why don't we make the drive to school a bit more interesting?" he smiled slyly. Emmet's as large as a house and as loud as one of those grizzly bears trudging around the mountains. He's got big muscles that even intimidate me sometimes, thin, black hair that's cut so close to his skull, he looks like a skinhead **(A/N Like Kellan Lutz)**, and dimples that kind of ruin his sneer. And, he's also one of _the_ most obnoxious people you will ever meet.

"I'm listening," Jasper replied with a grin that transformed his face. Jasper is my other brother. He's originally from Texas. His real surname is Whitlock. He's not as big as Emmet but he makes up for it with his brains and observing skills. He always makes you feel like he sees right through you, that he doesn't miss any of the small movements you make. And the most un-nerving thing is when he smiles as if he knows _exactly_ what you're thinking! Which is supposed to be _**MY **__thing_. And he always manages to do just after you've thought something horrible_. _Unfortunately, he doesn't have the most control, or resistance, but he tries his best and I suppose I can't ask anymore of him than that.

"Come on Emmet, tell us what you're thinking," Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist lovingly and looked up at him with pure adoration. I had to look away. Rosalie is Emmett's mate. If I had to describe her in three words, well she's the exact opposite of Emmett so that makes her stuck-up, proud, vain, shallow, snobby, sharp, unforgiving and frigid. Hmmm, that's more than three words and maybe a bit harsh. She can also be compassionate, caring, and a bit understanding, but she doesn't show it much. She only ever shows that side of herself to Emmett. Whenever she's looking anywhere else, the girl has a permanent scowl on her face. And her glare! I mean, if looks could kill I'd have died a thousand slow and painful deaths by now. I mean, I laugh at _one_ blonde joke about seventy years ago and she _still_ hasn't forgiven me. I've known her for awhile now (about 90 years or so) and I barely get a "how do ya do" in the morning. Rosalie has blonde, wavy hair that falls to her waist, a swimsuit model figure, basically the whole package! I think I would find her attractive if she didn't disgust me so much.

"WHAT??!!??!! EMMET CAN THINK??!!??!!" Alice gasped in her tinkling falsetto tones, with a look of mock astonishment on her face.  
"Zip it, pip squeak!" Emmet shot back while glaring at her. Alice is my second sister, and I think out of all my family, I feel closest to her. She annoys the hell outta me and sometimes I feel like I just want to ring her little neck and squeeze until her head pops off. But if I did that, I wouldn't have anyone to carry a decent conversation with. Alice is bubbly, bright, charming, spunky, and caring. She also thinks she's always right and can be very annoying. She has a knack for knowing exactly what to say to get under your skin and get you to do what she wants. She has a very small, petite figure. The total opposite of Rosalie with her cropped and spiky black mop of hair and dainty features. She loves shopping, and I mean, stalker-ish, goo gaa, crazy, freaking knife-wielding love.

" Annnnnnnnnnyway, as I was saying, I think we should race to school today! And the person who loses has to eat their lunch." Emmett proposed in his booming, deep vibrating voice. Eww, human food is absolutely revolting! I get shivers even thinking about the rancid stuff.

"What does the winner get?" Alice pointed out.

"The losers car for 6 months!" he exclaimed with a triumphant smile at having caught our interest.

"I'm in," Alice accepted.

"Sure," Jasper nodded in agreement next to her.

"Ok," Rosalie sighed. "I'll do it"

They all looked at me questioningly.

"Sure, why not?" I mumbled in defeat. It's just playing along with another one of Emmett's juvenile ideas. But I might as well humour him. It's not like I've got anything better to do.  
"What's wrong, Edward? Afraid you'll lose and have to part with your Nana's car?" Emmet taunted me, sneering in my face.

"Up yours!" I snapped back. Like I said, _the_ most obnoxious person. "Now, are we doing this or not?!" I demanded. I jumped into my car without waiting for a reply and shoved my keys into the ignition roughly. I revved my engine twice and slammed on the gas. My foot was to the floor and my back wheels were spinning before they finally caught up with the engine. And at last, I was off like a bat out of hell, finally free from my so called family.

I reached the school within three minutes, my family trailing behind, unfortunately. (insert sarcasm here). Rosalie came last. Aaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, so I guess she's going to have to eat that horrible stuff humans call_ food_. Hahaha! The school was quite small and as I pulled into the badly paved parking lot, I could feel the stares my car received. But I kept my eyes forward and looked for a parking space. I was fairly used to the attention me and my car got by now, you get used to it after a while. I sighed to myself in irritation. Well, maybe I'm not as used to it as I like to think.

I soon found a place to park at the back of the school, and took a deep breathe to prepare myself for the day ahead. I am _so sick_ of this shit. Why do I have to pretend to be normal? "I just want to let go!" I yelled in frustration, slamming my fist against the stearing wheel. Well, that's not going to happen anytime soon. I calmed my breathing and without another thought, I opened my door and stepped outside. Emmet pulled up beside me and I could hear him singing along to the radio. Soon after him was Alice, jogging inconspicuously out of the forest, and looking happy and refreshed. Jasper sauntered out of the forest with his hands in his pockets with a big grin and Rosalie parked on the other side of me. Alice bounced over to me with a big smile on her face, not the she usually has any other expression. She's weird like that.

"Looks like Rosalie's going to be eating her lunch today! Good thing too. I'm pretty sure the natives are beginning to think we're anorexic! Remember that Newton woman staring at me when she came to 'welcome us'?" she giggled, putting her hand delicately over her mouth. "And looks like you get Rosalie's car for the next six months, Edward. It was six, wasn't it?" she exclaimed gleefully, and I didn't know it was even possible, but her smile got even bigger.

"Yeah, six months," I smiled back. I couldn't wait to rub my victory in. I'm glad I agreed to this bet, the look on Rosalie's face is going to be priceless.

BANG! I looked over to see an enraged Rosalie banging Emmett's other car door with a murderous look on her face. Emmett winced but, wisely, kept his mouth shut.  
"Don't say a _**SINGLE**__ word!" _ she hissed at me. I cracked a smile, I just couldn't help it. It was so ironic, Rosalie was the best with cars. She loved them, we all did. But she spent all her time tuning it, cleaning it, upgrading it, polishing it and doing everything you can do with a god damn car. She stalked towards me, her glare was on full force and turned in my direction. I fought the urge to flinch and break her gaze. She kept coming closer until our faces were inches apart. She looked me dead in the eye and spoke making sure to pronounce each word more clearly and deadlier than the one before it.

"You _BETTER NOT_ _get __**one**__ scratch on my car, because if you do, you're going to look real funny with your head rolling down the street behind you! And if it comes back in any way different than the way I gave it to you, so help me God, I'm going to spend the next eighty years making your life even more of a living hell. You're going to look back at this subsistence and think of it as the most_ _peaceful and relaxing time of your_ _**ENTIRE EXISTENCE**__!"___ she snarled at me. Her tone was venomous. I had to use every ounce of my will power not to burst out laughing. A normal person would probably have shit themselves by now. But the odds of Rosalie beating me in a fight were as good as Emmett being a seven foot fairy dragon. She turned on her heel quickly in a huff and Emmett went after her, trying to hold in his laughter. As soon as she was out of sight, Jasper, Alice and I burst out into hysterics. The bitch was such a drama queen.

"Sore loser," Alice giggled, shaking her head.

"She looked constipated," I snickered.

"Leave it!" Jasper warned, still trying to hold his own laughter in. "Come on, we don't want to be late for our hundredth first day of school." He sighed while he grabbed his bag from the back seat of his car. We started towards the front of the school and we could see a _lot_ of gazes coming our way.

"Yeah, come on. I can't wait, its going to be_ so_ great!" Alice piped up with, you guessed it, _another_ grin.

"Eh, in what way, exactly? This place is shit! It's full of rednecks and everyone is staring and whispering. This is why I hate small towns," I groaned. "In big cities, no one would care about five new students. But here it's like they just found out that the world is round," I said with a sneer, glaring around at the afore-mentioned rednecks.

"Oh, cheer up, Edward! It's not that bad. This town has a certain charm to it, don't ya think? And besides, there's something special about this place, I can't quite put my finger on it," she tapped her finger on her chin quizzically. "Something's going on in this town, something…big!" she looked off into space with a dazed expression.

"Where are you getting all this from, Alice? Are your spidey-senses tingling?" Jasper cut in, with a playful grin on his face. "Shut it, Jazz! I'm serious!" she hit his shoulder with hers. We were nearly at the front entrance of the school now. "_Oh my, God! They're all so gorgeous! What the hell are they doing in a dingy town like this?"_

_"They must be friends with Bella!"_

_"Shit, look at that ass! I've to get me some of that!"_

_"Oh, my God! Swoon! I've, like, sssooo got to talk to the one with the like red hair! He's like, so unbelievably HOT! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, he probably has, like, a girlfriend but I can, like, totally change that!" _

_"Why the hell would a bunch of super models live here?!?!"_

_"Now, that's what I'm talking about!"_

_"They can't be human!"_

_"He's kinda scary, isn't he?"_

Alice and Jasper walked off ahead of me.

Oh God, here we go, all the whispers and gossip. Vampires have better senses then humans do. One of them is the ability to hear a lot more and it can be helpful sometimes, but it can also be a real downer, obviously. Some vampires have gifts, me for example. I can read minds. Alice sees the future and Jasper controls emotions. We dont know why we can do these things, we just can. Anyway, back to the real world. I gritted my teeth and prepared to walk into my own personal version of hell. I was standing in front of the school doors. I pushed through them and braced my shoulders. I kept my chin up and put on my bored face. It was a look I had perfected in the last 108 years. I stepped into the school. It was stuffy, dark, dull and it reminded me of a prison. I continued my walk down the hall and looked for the main office.  
"_ Ohmigod! Theres' the new guy! Where's the rest of his family? Weren't they supposed to be with him?"_

I looked ahead of me and I noticed that Alice and Jasper weren't there. Aw well. I can handle myself. People started to crowd around me, like predators surrounding their prey, preparing to toy with the poor thing before they finally pounced on it and ended its misery. I winced. That was a _very_ good description of high school life. A life which I was forced to live again and again. I suppressed another sigh. I tried my best to ignore their thoughts, but its was extremly hard. It felt like my head was going to explode.

"_Why does he have shades on?"_

_" Jesus Christ Sherperd of Judea!"_

_"WOW"_

I wish they would shut up. I rounded the cornor of the narrow, dull corrider and saw the main office, so I picked up my pace, anxious to just get the day over and done with. I reached the door and pulled it open with a jerk. The office was small, really small. There was a two seater couch facing away from the window. There were also posters lining the walls about the food pyramid, a diagram of a cell wall, the diegestive system, reasons not to smoke or do drugs, use contraception and God! It's the same stuff everywhere! Pictures of past principlas who no one cares about anymore, degrees that could've been printed off the internet for all I knew and a whole bunch of other junk. There was a locker beside the couch with a dimly light lamp residing on it and in front of the couch was a glass table with lots of old editions of tattered magazines on top. At the back of the room there was a filling cabinet and a desk loaded with papers and files, a phone, calenders and cards. Sitting behide the desk a woman that can only be described as bird like. She had black hair that had a grey streak running through it, whcih had been combed into a beehive at the back of her head and beady little eyes that tracked you as you moved across the room. Her gaunt cheek bones stuck out and her light pink blush just highighted how hollow her cheeks were. She had small, beaky lips and a tiny neck that looked like she was permanently cranning to look at you better. She had tiny hands with claw-like fingers that tapped away at her keyboard as she looked at her computer screen. She turned her sharp gaze up to me temporarily and then turned back to her computer screen. "Take a seat, Mr. Cullen," she said in a screechy voice. _'Hmph! Looks like another trouble maker to me. Why on earth they would actually move to a place like Forks after living in Canada is just beyond me'. _She sniffed and if I hadn't been able to read her thoughts I wouldn't have recognised the disdain in it. I narrowed my eyes briefly at the woman and tried to tune her out. It was getting harder and harder as she began imagining why we'd moved here. She decided it had to be a scandal of some sorts since Carlilse was such a good doctor and wouldn't willingly give up his place in Canada to move to a place like _Forks._ And then she decided that Carlisle and Esmé were too good to be up to anything bad. So that left the foster kids. And since _I_ was the only one she'd seen so far, and the fact that I looked like a 'trouble maker', she assumed it had something to do with me. Little Miss Secretary has quite an imagination. I was involved in a gang war, I got caught up in drugs, I was running from the law, I'd knocked up some girl and wouldn't take responsibility, my past was trying to suck me back into whatever troubled background she was sure I had come from. I closed my eyes briefly to try and stop the anger that was boiling in me from exploding into full out rage. I soothed myself and settled into my chair, translating a couple of pop songs into an old language that had died out. Carlisle had taught it to all of us. It was convient if we ever needed to say something to each other and we didn't want anyone else to understand. You never know who knows what anymore. Jasper had once commented in Spanish about how he could sink his teeth into a nice big panther on a train in Russia and the woman across from him gasped and stared at him. We laughed it off and tried to calm her but we didn't hesitate in getting off at the next stop. Anyway, translating the songs occupied my mind for a while, but I was getting very, _very_ bored. And I get irritaited when I'm bored.

"Hey ma'am, will this take any longer? I have to get ready for my classes!" I tried to say it in a pleasent voice but it just came out all sharp and hard. She looked up at me with an evil expression, her eyes narrowed , her lips turned into a hard line

"_Must've dumped his knocked up girlfriend and beat her!" _she thought viciously.

She stood up abruptly, and walked over to the filing cabinet,her heels clicking on the linoleum floor, opening the first drawer roughly, she skimmed through the files and pulled one out and tossed it to me. I caught it, and I dont know how, but the contents didnt fall out.

"Here! Your classes, a map of the school and your slip which you should get all your teachers to sign. At the end of the day, bring it back here and give it to me. Got it?!?!" she all but spat at me. She walked past me quickly, pointing her nose in the air and for the first time , i noticed her scent, it was human but it had an odd stench to it. She marched through the door and was gone. I could still hear her heels clicking down the hallway. , thats not weird. I opened up the file and took a look. There was a map of the school like the old hag said, and a list of my classes. Let's see, first period, Spanish with Mrs. O' Hanlon in Room period World History with Mrs Brennen, Room 22. Third period, Geography with Mr. Martain in Room 106. Forth period, lunch. Fifth period, Biology with Mr. Banner in Room 20. Sixth and seventh periods, double P.E in the sports hall with Mrs. Caine. I exited the office and found my way to my first class, which wasn't that far away. I stepped inside and everyone went quiet. I put my shades on top of my head and strolled over to the teacher. She was sorting through papers and sipping on a mug of coffie. When I reached her, I cleared my throat. She looked up at me and her jaw went slack.

"_SWEET JESUS"_

I stopped listening to her thoughts right there. Ten seconds passed. We don't want you to swallow any flies now do we, so stop the fucking staring. I cleared my throat again.

"Oh, sorry, you must be Edward Cullen," she fluttered her eyelashes while trying to get her breathing back under control. I groaned inwardly at her shallowness.I could already tell she was one of _those_ types. It repulsed me, that a forty-odd-year old, _**married **_woman, was thinking about a student that way. She tossed her shoulder length brown hair and grinned flirtaciously at me. Her ice cold blue eyes looked me up and down greedily amd her small tongue darted out to lick her thin, chapped lips.

"Here's the slip I'm supposed to give you to sign," I said, with an indifferent tone. She reached for the slip, brushing her fingers lightly against my icy hand.

"So cold," she mumble under her breath.

I snatched my hand away and she took the slip off me. She signed her name hastily and handed it back, being careful not to come in contact with my hand again. She stared at me for another few seconds before she pointed to a desk down the back and told me to take my seat. I made my way through the maze of desks, and the whispers started again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hope, you like this chapter, I , I mean we worked really hard on this, hope you like it. Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, all I own is the plot, please read and review.=) =P

Bella's in this chapter. Keep readin.

* * *

**Chapter two**

'_Bella's way better looking than that blonde haired one!'_

_'Are you for real?'_

_'Aw, for fuck sake! I can't get a break.'_

_' I would love to get five minutes alone with her!'_

I stalked down the corridor as the whispers followed behind me. I'd had to put up with this for _four whole _classes. I reached the cafeteria and pushed through the swinging doors. It was buzzing with chatter. I scanned the room, looking for my family. It was packed to the brim but I eventually spotted Rosalie's bright locks bent together with Alice's dark hair. I raced over to them, anxious to vent my annoyance.

I skidded to a halt at the table and yanked the spare chair out roughly. I plonked onto it and tilted it onto the back two legs.

"What's got you so riled up?" Jasper said cooly

"Yeah, who's got your panties in a twist?" Emmmett taunted.

**"**_**THEM!" **_ I snarled as I pointed out to the sea of faces in the cafeteria. _ALL of them turned in our direction_. Alice was just bouncing in her seat, grinning at the blonde-haired time bomb across from her.

" So, how're you enjoying your food, _Rosalie?_" she beamed

Rosalie's face screwed up in distust. She looked down at her plate with a grimace. Her long pale fingers picked up a fry. She lifted it to her nose and sniffed once. Her head snapped back instantly and she looked like she was going to vomit. (As if she could!)

"No way!!!! No _fucking_ way am I doing that!" she snarled. Emmett snickered under his breath. She turned on him.

"If you want to touch _this_," she gestured towards her body.

"Anytime in the next _hundred years_, you better shut your face _**right**_ _**now!**_"

No one talked after that.

"_I hope Bella likes the cupcake I baked for her!"_

_"Have you seen what Bella's wearing today?"_

_"I wonder if she'll sit with us again" _the table across from us whispered.

_"Of course she will! Me and Bella, we're like this!" _the girl crossed her fingers.

"_She's the hottest girl in the school!"_

_"No way! She's the hottest girl in the country!"_

_"NO!! I'd say the world!"_

_"Even hotter than that Cullen chick!" _the guy's debated.

I turned back to my family.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Rosalie." I smirked.

Her head snapped around towards me "Ex_cuse_ me?" she snarled.

"Yeah, this school seems to be pretty besotted with this Bella girl," I mused.

"Not that chick again! They're all obsessed! Its not natural! A mere human girl, prettier then me?!?! I dont think so!" Roslie ranted.

"Like, I mean, during History, a girl comes up to me and asks if I'm related to Bella, and I was like, no! Everywhere I go, I can hear people comparing me to her, and how much better looking she is! As if!" she continued with a snort.

" Someone's _jealous_," Alice giggled.

"No I am not!" Rosalie hissed back.

Alice suddenly froze. Her whole body went rigid and only three words escaped from her mouth.

"_OH MY GOD!"_

Before we could ask anything else, the cafeteria doors swung open and I saw her. In that moment in time, my whole world stopped. Everything slowed down and I wanted nothing more then to take the girl in my arms and keep her safe from everything. I wanted to get down on my hands and knees to worship and kiss the ground she walked upon. She had long, slender legs, covered with black, knee high converse and skin tight, blood red jeans. She had curvy hips and her ass was round and tight. She had a small, thin waist and her stomach was flat and toned. She had an ample bosom that filled out her white tank top nicely. It only came halfway down her stomach. She was also wearing a black, leathar jacket over her top. Her neck was long and graceful. She had a heart shaped face, full, pouty red lips and prominant cheekbones with a tint of hair framed her face and cascaded down her back in ringets, Her skin was pale and flawless, smooth and soft. In all my hundred and eight years, I have never, _ever_ felt so attracted to someone. My pants were suddenly very uncomfortable. I stared at this vision of beauty as she crossed the cafeteria slowly, stopping to talk to everyone who called out to her.

"Bella! Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for the other day. You were _totally _right. Green really _is_ my colour!"

"Hey, Bella! How's it going? You're coming down to La Push next Wednesday, right?"

"Bella! There you are. Wow! You look _great!_"

"Bella, you just _have_ to tell me what you use in your hair! It's so shiny!"

"Hey! Bella! Come sit with us!"

"No, Bella! Sit with us!"

"Bella! Over here, Bella!

"Hey, Bella!

"Bella! Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

'_Bella_'

'_Bella_'

'_Bella_'

It was all I could here in their thoughts which were flooding my brain. Rosalie was right. They _were_ obsessed. And I was right there with them. The girl across from us stood up and waved her hand in the air.

"Bella! Over here! Come on!" she gestured wildly at the empty seat siting beside their table. And that's when I realised. They _all_ had an empty seat. They were all saving a place for her. Bella waved at the girl and made her way slowly over to her. She stopped in front of them and smiled. It lit up her whole face and gave me a feeling of pure

euphoria.

"Here, Bella! I baked this for you!" a timid, bookish girl handed her a cute, pink-iced cupcake.

"Thanks, Angela! It looks delicious!" Her _voice!_ It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. It wasn't booming like Emmett's, but it commanded authority. When she spoke, I could visibly see everyone in her immediate vicinity lean towards her, trying to get closer. Each syllable held a varity of sweet notes that raced through my body and would have set my blood singing in my veins if I'd had any. I closed my eyes and bathed in the beautiful music that one sentence had created as I rocked forwards and backwards in my chair. I opened my eyes to stare at her again, unable to tear my gaze away.

"Sit down!" the girl who'd waved her over pointed to the chair again.

'_Yes!_' I silently begged. ' _Please,_ _sit down!_'

Bella smiled again.

"Sorry, Jess! Not today. I'm gonna go read my book for a while," she lifted her hand where she held an old, battered copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Later!" she waved gently as she walked outside to sit under a tree that was, conviently, placed in full view of the whole cafeteria. She gracefully lowered herself into a sitting position, leaning against the tree and opened her book. She scooped a bit of icing onto her finger and licked it off.

'_What I wouldn't give to be that icing! _' Many of these thoughts were going around, surprisingly, not all male.

"Hhhmmm, I wonder where Adam is today? He's usually joined with Bella at the hip," another girl at the table opposite us mused.

I couldn't take my eyes off Bella, I have never seen anyone as beautiful. And beautiful was an insult compared to the vision in front of me. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, it was,...... I can't explain it, its just that it's her mere esence, a glow. I feel drawn to her somehow. Her aura called to me.

"She's breathtaking" I heard Rosalie mumble.

I turned back around to my family. I noticed they all had the same expression. Shock. But Rosalie's face soon turned to pure jealousy, Alice's awe, Jasper's confused and Emmett just kept staring.

Alice was the first to speak " Who is _SHE?" _she asked with astonishment in her voice.

"More like _**WHAT**_is she?" Jasper replied. We all turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Emmett questioned.

"Her scent, it's not human. I've never smelt anything like it. But it seems so familiar, and she seems so.......," he trailed off in frustration.

"Powerful," Emmett put in

" Heart breakingly beautiful" Rosalie added

" No, its not that. It's something else, something ......." Jasper trailed off again.

"Mythical?" Alice suggested.

"No, it feels like a part of me knows her, like I've met her before. I can't put my finger on it," Jasper closed his eyes, thinking hard. He was skimming through his past in his mind. Faces were flashing before him but none of them even came close to Bella's perfection.

I cut in. "It feels like I want her to like me. For her to be proud of me. That my whole existence is based on her," I stated. Before the others could reply, the cafeteria doors swung open for a second time and a man walked through. He hurried over to the table across from us in a rush and stopped in front of the bookish girl. I believe her name was Angela.

"Where's Bella?!" he demanded curtly. He looked angry for some reason.

"She's outside reading, Adam," Angela replied in a small voice.

"Thanks Ang," Adam replied hastily. He all but ran outside towards Bella. He had shiny, chin length, deep black hair that framed his narrow face. He had distant, wine coloured eyes, broad shoulders and sallow skin. His nose was sculpted. I' d say he was about 6,3 (em...we don't know that in metres! sorry!). He had a strong built frame. He wore baggy, navy jeans that hung losely on his hips. His tight, white shirt clung to his muscled torso. He stood infront of her, with his hands on his hips. She didn't even bother to look up at him. She just continued to read her book.

"Bella..." he started but she stopped him by pressing her index finger to her lucious red lips. "Ssssshhhhhhh! I'm reading Adam, can't you see that?" her voice was soft and sweet. She looked up at Adam through her long, dark eyelashes.

" I know that, but we have a _major_ problem! Did you see.....?" Adam said quickly, hoping that she wouldn't cut him off again.

" I know" Bella said off handedly, flicking to the next page of her book.

"And you're not going to do anything?" he asked in shock.

"What's there to do?" she snapped in reply. "It's a free country.... for now."

"Now, Adam. Sit down and relax! Have some of this cupcake, its to die for," she gushed.

Adam slumped down against the tree beside her. He ran his hand through his dark hair worriedly. She pushed his head down onto her lap gently.

" I love your hair! Promise me you'll never cut it short," Bella begged as she caressed his hair lightly with her own hand.

I saw red. I wanted that to be me. Then I noticed something. I couldn't read their thoughts, there was just this blank spot.

"I can't read their minds," I stated.

"WHAT?!?!" my family turned to me with varying degrees of shock.

"Me neither. I can't get a read on their emotions," Jasper exclaimed

"I can't see them too! Their future it isn't coming up," Alice thumped her little fist onto the table in frustration and glared around at us in annoyance. When she lifted it away there was a dent where her hand had been. She packed quite a punch, for such a small thing.

"What's going on?" Alice seethed.

While Rosalie glared suspiciously at the couple underneeth the tree, Jasper stared at them with a look of concentration on his face. I could tell he was trying to project his influence over them and when I looked over at Bella I could see her eyes harden the slightest bit.

"What's wrong?" asked Adam in a concerned voice, looking up at Bella as she momentarily ceased the movement of her hand in his hair.

"Oh, nothing," she grinned. "Just a headache, nothing a few tablets won't fix."

Bella raised herself off the ground and entered the cafeteria. She grabbed an apple off the counter and made her way towards the door just as the bell rang. Students stood up and began milling around, trying to get to class on time. As Bella passed our table, she bit into the apple and the juice ran down her chin. For a brief moment, we saw her two sharp teeth glint in the light. She had_ fangs!!!! _She smirked at us as she carried on her way and we sat frozon in place, staring after her in bewilderment.......

* * *

So what you think, please review. give me a reaason to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Ellen and Ellie here, thanks for the reviews but please review this chapter too. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot.

**SPECIAL NOTE:** Hey everyone! This is Ellie. I just wanted to know if anyone has heard of H-E-DOUBLE TOOTHPICKS for saying HELL before. It's kinda research/proving a point. Please say so in a review! Love you all so very much! Smart people reading this story!! Lol ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

My mind was filled with thoughts of Bella. My family and I had made a plan to confront her after school. I don't think it'll work, but apparently my opinion doesn't matter. Rosalie was all for it of course. So was Alice. She wanted to figure out who she was, what she was and why the hell she couldn't see her future. I moved to biology quickly, hoping to get this day over and done with. I rushed through the halls to room twenty and burst through the door. I made my way over to Mr. Banner who was sitting at his desk. He was an average size and a floppy build, if you ask me. He had a small mop of brown hair and rectangular glasses that sat on a sharp nose. He had a couple of wrinkles and stress lines on his face. He was scrawling away at a piece of paper. He held a hand out for my slip without even looking up. I handed it to him and glanced around the classroom in boredom. Unfortunately, we had to sit in pairs for this class. There was only one empty desk towards the back of the room and there was no-one else sitting at it. If my luck held out, I wouldn't have a lab partner. Then again, my luck wasn't exactly known to be had in large quantities. Like the fact that I was attending a school with an unknown abomination walking its halls that potentially knew _exactly_ what me and my family were. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice Mr. Banner trying to get my attention.

"Mr. Cullen! If you wouldn't mind!"

"Sorry, Sir. It's all a little overwhelming". Which, technically, wasn't a lie. He looked at me sceptically before waving me over to the desk. I strode over to it and dropped down onto the stool. My thoughts turned back to those last few seconds in the cafeteria when we saw Bella's fangs. They _had_ been fangs, hadn't they? Of course they were. What other possibilities are there? Overly long and sharp canines? No-one has those kinds of daggers in their mouth! I was still puzzling over this when the very girl I was obsessing about breezed through the door with a trailing entourage of love-struck zombies. My whole being yearned to leap over the four desks to the front of the room, yank her over my shoulder and run for the hills like a pack of demon hounds were chasing me. I barely restrained myself. She was laughing quietly at something a blonde-haired twit was after saying and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

_'I can always make her laugh. Chicks love that in a man, don't they? We're obviously the perfect couple. She really digs me.'_ I scoffed at his immature thoughts. I'd say she laughs at his utter idiocy more than his pathetic attempts at wit. Mr. Banner stood up abruptly and glared at the group of students milling around Bella like moths to a flame. Idiots.

"Anyone who does not study biology should kindly leave this class before I start putting their names down for my actual tests," he delivered the threat with narrow eyes. They was a great rush as half the room scrambled out the door before they could feel Mr. Banner's wrath. Bella smiled apologetically at him and shrugged. He just shook his head in response and went to the board. She began gathering her bag back over her shoulder and cut off a whispered conversation a girl near the front was trying to start with her. She was making her way to _my desk._ If I wasn't careful I was going to start hyperventilating. She sat down smoothly beside me and if I'd had a heart it would have convulsed and started beating like a runaway train.

"Hey," she smiled.

I know I should be saying something, but I was lost in her eyes. I can't believe I didn't notice them before. They were striking. Her eyes aren't normal. I've never seen anything like them before. They were red. No, they were red and a chocolate colour mixed together. They're like liquid cherry. Swirling around and around. Hypnotic. I could stare into them for the rest of eternity.

"So, how're you enjoying Forks so far?" she smiled sweetly. I just kept staring at her, swimming in her gaze. Her eyes became confused.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Oh! It's okay I suppose. Haven't been here that long. It's kind of boring".

"Boring?" she asked incredulously. "How the _hell _could Forks, in any way, be boring?" I stared at her in disbelief. She didn't exactly seem like the kind of person to go on a rant about something. I felt my pride flare up. Carlisle always said I should learn to back away from a fight.

"What town are you living in? This place is just dull and wet!" She glared at me and suddenly, it was like the whole room was under water. Everything faded into the background and my vision went blurry. There was only her eyes. Her glowing, cherry red eyes.

"You really should be careful. Not _everything_ is as it seems," she murmured I wasn't sure if she was saying it to me or to herself. Her face turned sullen, she looked broken but as quickly as the frown appeared it was gone. At once, she turned back to face the board.

"Settle down, everyone. Class has begun," Mr. Banner announced. Everyone became quiet and Mr. Banner started the lesson. I gaped at her. I'M CONFUSED! And that doesn't happen a lot. She opened her notepad and started taking down notes. There was a look of pure concentration on her face. She kept biting her lip and narrowing her eyes at the board. In a flash, her hand was confidently standing straight in the air.

"Sir, you said if you have blood type O you could just use AB in a transfusion, but when you have blood type O, you can use any blood type for a transfusion," she stated.

Mr. Banner just stared at her.

"Oh did I? I'm sorry, my mistake," he answered. He turned back to the board and continued writing with his fading marker.

_"She's so annoying, always correcting me. Who does she think she is? I went to college to get my teaching degree! I worked hard, and what do I get? Some little girl who keeps telling me how to do my job!" _His thoughts fumed inside his head, obviously not happy about being corrected.

I continued to stare at Bella, knowing I could be caught at any moment. I drank in her appearence. It was glorious.

Snap!!

"Stupid pencil! Do you have a spare?" she turned to me and I met her gaze. The thing I noticed about Bella, she looks you in the eye. Like she's genuinely interested in everything you have to say. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard a giggle. I looked at Bella.

"You know, that's a great way to catch flies," she chuckled. I just became aware that my jaw was hanging open. I closed it immediately.

"Yeah, sure," I hesitated. I quickly reached into my bag and pulled one out.

"Here," I held it out to her. Bella's long, slender fingers plucked it out of my hand.

"Thank you, Edward," she breathed. Her cherry eyes boring into mine. The sound of my name on her lips made me shiver. It sounded so much better coming from her. Wait! _When did I tell her my name? _I sat frozen, and I mean **completely still!** As in the kind of still we avoid because it makes people freak 'cause we look like statues. Racking my brain, delving into all the corners and going through my day nanosecond by nanosecond. There had to be a perfectly logical explanation. But I hadn't talked to Bella all day. I'd hardly talked to anyone from this hick town because it's hard enough moving to a new town when... ... ... that's it! We were the new shiny toys. Of _course_, there'd be gossip about us. I mentally shook myself. Over-reaction. **Big** over-reaction. When I looked around again, everyone was still working, completely oblivious to my internal meltdown. I turned back to my already finished notes (I'd picked them out of Mr. Banner's head) and shook my head slightly. I peeked over at Bella, to see that she was still taking notes. I turned back to the board and tried to look busy. I should at least try to look like I'm learning something new. God, she's beautiful. I heard a soft giggle from beside me and turned to look at Bella again to ask what was so funny, but she had a serious look on her face as she was carefully copying from the board. My hearing is fantastic, so there is _no mistake_ that it came from Bella. I was seriously confused. Maybe it was just the aftermath of my silent panic attack. Really, what was wrong with me today? I took a deep breath and inhaled her wonderful scent. Instantly, my muscles relaxed and my stressing ceased. A smile lazily crept across my face and my breathing deepened as I tried to swallow her scent. I must've looked like a drowning man gulping oxygen. I snickered softly at that thought and leaned back in my seat, waiting for another class to finish. It dragged on but you don't hear me complaining. Bella's scent surrounded me and I enjoyed every second of it. I wonder what it tastes like. Nooooo! Do _not_ think about that. But imagine the taste, her hot sweet blood running down your throat. How it feels to lure her into a dark corner, to wrap your arm around her small waist. To pull her soft body up against yours, to cup her jaw with your other hand and to tilt her head upwards, exposing her long, graceful neck. Imagine how it feels to have her shaking when you press your lips to her beating pulse and lick her tender flesh, to gently pierce her throat and hear her scream.

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!

I shook my head furiously trying to get rid of those thoughts. Think about Carlisle and how he gave you so much. Think about the life you would've stolen from your victim. Think about your brothers and sisters, how they would be disappointed in you. Think about the endless teasing for the next three centuries!

Better.

_!!!!!!!!_

Huh? The bell? Is it the end of class already?

Bella hopped off her stool and turned her whole body, so that it was facing mine. She beamed at me.  
"Well Edward, I hope you enjoyed your first day here and I'm sorry that I got angry at you. It's just that Forks has always been special to me," she placed her hand on my shoulder. I felt a jolt of electricity and my eyes widened in surprise. I lowered my gaze. She dropped her head down, trying to make eye contact with me. She was still smiling but this time, her eyes filled with affection as well. How could one girl, after a hundred and eight years, make my limbs turn to jelly and my brain go to mush? People worry about wars and terrorist attacks. Well, I'm telling you, we should have realised that man's worst enemy is woman! How can they have so much power with their _gaze?!?!_ It's a lethal weapon. My breathing was ragged and I suddenly found my shoe laces very interesting. I heard her chuckle.

"No need to be nervous, Edward. If you need anything, just give me a shout. Here's my number," Bella grabbed my notebook, which caused her to take her hand off my shoulder. My arm felt cold without her warmth. Bella also took out the pencil she'd borrowed. She turned to the last page, scribbled down her number, closed it swiftly and handed it to me. I reached out but before I could get it she pulled it out of my reach. I looked up into her eyes. They were serious.

"Please, don't give this to or tell anyone you have it because I enjoy my privacy, if you know what I mean," she was pleading with me now.

"I won't."

She beamed at me, dropped the notebook onto my desk, turned on her heel and danced (not literally, she's just that graceful) out of the room. She was barely a step out of the doorway when she was surrounded by her flock of adoring worshippers. Hmmm, that's good. I think I'll call them The Flock from now on. As the last of The Flock disappeared down the corridor I picked the notebook up and stared at it. This common, un-important item, that I would usually just have put right back into my bag, would not be leaving my sight all day. She gave me her number. She told me to keep it a secret, which means she doesn't give it to just anyone, so...why me? I pondered this as I moved through the masse of students. She barely knows me. But...if she gave me her number...does that mean...she likes me? She considers me...trustworthy? A warm feeling flooded through me at these thoughts. I'm pretty sure this is one of the few moments of my existence when I've felt truly happy, even if only for a moment. I don't feel like this very often. I'd like to hold on to this feeling for as long as possible.

God that sounds so girly and gay. I think I need to have a wrestling match with Emmett...

* * *

READ AND REVIEW,

thanks for reading.=)=)=)


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey there, It took along time to do this chapter, I already, I mean WE already have the 5th chapter done, we just want to finish, chapter 6 before we, post chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot. And in every chapter, I give you a hint to what bella is. Good luck!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I made my way over to the gym, still contemplating why Bella gave me her number. Was it that she liked me? That she wanted to get to know me? She said no one else has it, but she gave it to me knowing me for about an hour. I just couldn't get my head around it.

I was in front of the gyms doors in no time. I guess the school is really small. I entered quietly, afraid to attract any extra attention to myself.

The gym was filled with students milling around, trying to play basketball. I think it was supposed to be boys against girls. The boys were obviously trying to show off and failing miserably. The girls were gathered in a group, some of them giggling uncontrollably, others whining about their hair. And this generation was supposed to lead the world into the new future of technology? I headed over to the tiny office in the corner of the gym, beside the fire escape. Hmmmm, I think I might just use that. I pushed through the door and poked my head in to see a woman in her early forties, looking over some papers.

I nudged the door all the way open and stepped inside. There was a notice board covered in activity announcements for certain clubs, a bulky grey filing cabinet, a small desk littered with papers and a laptop sitting amidst the mess. There was a kettle and a couple of mugs beside the sink/draining board that took up one side of the room and the walls were a pale yellow that you can only find in schools. They were rivalled only by the grey linoleum on the floor that would've been considered the height of fashion in interior decorating in the 60's. The teacher was sitting in a small, cushioned chair that gave an almost indistinguishable creak every time she moved a certain way.

"Oh, you must be Mr Cullen. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Mrs. Caine" she greeted me. I looked up to be met with pale blue eyes that were surrounded with wrinkles. Mrs. Caine was wearing a plain, black tracksuit and Nike runners. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. I gave an answering smile, happy to actually meet a normal person who's thoughts don't turn perverted when I step in the room.

"Nice to meet you too, but I'm afraid that I don't have my P.E. clothes with me," I apologized.

"Oh, that's quite alright dear. It's your first day and I don't expect you to do P.E. so why don't you just sit on the bleachers and watch, okay?" she explained kindly. I was beginning to like this woman. She reminds me of Esme.

"Thank you," I replied graciously.

I turned around and exited the office. As I walked across the gym, everyone stopped playing and just looked at me. I bowed my head down and kept walking towards the seats.

_"He's sooooooooooooooooo cute"_

_"He's in my Spanish class. I am so going to get his number"_

_"Edward, what a cool name"_

_"Jesus, more competition! Like it's not hard enough to get a date around here already"_

I ignored the voices and sat down on the fourth row of seats. Everyone had started to play again but some were still steeling glances. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was so fed up of the stares. My good mood was ruined.

"Why so down, stranger?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around to see Bella, and all her perfection, sitting right behind me. Her knees were now touching my back and a steady current of electricity flowed between us. I wonder if she felt it too. She must feel how cold I am. I didn't even notice anyone was there. She was smiling that beautiful smile as she stood up and sat down on the seat beside me.

She turned to face my front.

"So, tell me about yourself Edward," she beseeched.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

She perked up. "Everything"

"Emmmm"

"For example, where you lived before you and your family moved to Forks," Bella interrupted. How can she be so calm?

"I lived in Alaska. With some family friends," I answered as simply as possible, while still telling the truth.

"Alaska! Wow, that must've been really cold!"

"It was, very actually," I explained

"I usually like the cold. A bit of a change you know? But I don't know if I could live in Alaska," her face screwed up at the thought.

"But you live in Forks. It's always quite cold here. What do you mean, a bit of a change?" I inquired.

"Oh nothing. I moved to Forks when I was fourteen. I used to live in Milan. I was originally born in France but my parents are American. I've never lived in one place for long." she responded. Bella looked really agitated while she said this. She looked angry and upset at the same time. So many emotions were going around and around in her cherry eyes.

"Why is that?" I said softly.

"Well, my Dad works a lot. Actually, all the time. So we're always moving. I know he loves me very much, and he tries. He always spoilt me. He said when I'm old enough, he'll give me the entire world. But I got tired of never seeing him and I had no one else. Then I met _Adam_ and we instantly clicked and became friends. He told me about Forks, his auntie lives just around the corner from the school. So, I came here and I got a job and I have my own house. I buy my own food etcetera, etcetera" she said proudly.

"So, you moved here when you were 14 and you got a job? What'd your dad say?" I exclaimed with panic in my voice. I didn't like the idea of someone as fragile and young as Bella living by herself.

"He was proud of me. He said that I'm his little girl and he wants me to be happy. He also said that if I need anything, he'd be there. He keeps in almost constant contact though," Bella grimaced.

"Wow, he seems really understanding. What about your mom?" I asked

Her face turned blank

"She's dead"

"Oh I'm sor...."

"Don't be," she cut me off.

"I never knew her. She died giving birth," she continued glumly.

I felt so sad for Bella. All I really wanted to do was hug her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She stared out into space, or maybe she was looking at all the boys trying to get her attention by showing off their 'skills', if that's what you want to call it.

"I was the one supposed to be interrogating you, not the other way around," she turned to me with bright eyes. My heart ached for the sad faced girl in front of me. But she disappeared in a second. "So! Tell me all about your friends in Alaska! How many of them are girls? Any romances?" she begged for more information,

"Come on! Stop holding out on me, Edward!" she shook my arm and laughed nervously. I had the feeling she was trying to shift the conversation away from herself. I glanced round in embarrassment and saw half the boys on the court shooting me murderous looks.

"Seems like all your dogs are pining for your attention," I pointed out to her.

"Aw, they're not so bad. They're only high school boys though. I prefer a slightly older man. More mature, you know?" she giggled. I was rigid.

"Oh, right. You don't know that many people, do you? I should introduce you to Adam! It's his birthday next month. He'll be twenty. You should come," she was bouncing up and down enthusiastically. TWENTY?? I was raging on the inside. A slightly older man, huh? But I tried to keep a calm facade. I shouldn't be getting so jealous.

"Sure. If I can make it, t hat is." Her face dropped.

"Well, that's not right! You're avoiding giving me an answer! To that _and_ my questions from earlier. I told you a lot about myself now it's your turn. Don't you like me?" and,I swear to this, she had_ bambi_ eyes . And let me tell you, you do_ not_ say no to her bambi eyes.

"Sorry. Of course I like you! It's just, being social, is really not my thing." I was grovelling and we both knew it. Her smile lit up the whole gym.

"You like me?" I groaned inwardly. Smooth, Edward. Real smooth. I should so not be getting involved with this girl. I'm a vampire, for God's sake! Not to mention, she's a supposed threat to my entire 'coven'. But she doesn't........seem........ like a threat. She seems sweet and kind, and to be honest, I really enjoy talking to her and we're getting on well together. I feel really bad about what the others are going to say to her after school. Maybe I can stop them. Or maybe I can just get her out of here as fast as possible. I was half watching the attempt at a game on the court when something struck me.

"Em, why aren't you doing P.E.?"

"Oh! Ah, well...the thing is...I get migraines really easily. All the time in fact. But, they just seem to come on so much stronger when I over-exert myself." I felt a wave of sympathy for her. As if she already didn't have enough to deal with. Popularity (bordering on a school full of stalkers), family and self-esteem issues, not to mention schoolwork. I looked at my watch. Five minutes left! Wow, this class went fast. I started gathering up my stuff. Bella looked up at me dejectedly.

"Where are you going?" she turned her bambi eyes on me again.

"Locker. You coming? We can go early and beat the rush." She jumped up in an instant and grabbed her backpack from the row behind us.

"Let's go!" We strolled out of the gym. Actually, mine was almost a strut, I was so happy to have this girl by my side. Most classes were still going, so the halls were practically deserted.

"Edward, I wanna show you something! Come with me, quick!" she grabbed my hand unexpectedly and dragged me along. We came to a stairwell and dashed up the steps. As the door at the top burst open and the light temporarily blinded me, I was pulled by the arm out onto...the roof. Bella was holding her arms out and twirling like a little girl. I stared at her in amusement.

"Come here often?" I laughed lightly.

"All the time!" she breathed in deeply. The roof was slightly sunken as the walls came up about five inches higher than the floor. Flowers covered the damp surface and gave a little bit of life to the place with their colour and scent. And slap bang in the middle of the roof was a small, detailed archway covered in ivy. I mean, what was an arch that looked like it belonged in a Renaissance exhibit doing on the roof of Fork's High School?!?!

"It's my special place. I come here when I need a break from all my friends. They can be very.... how do I put this?"

"Weird, stalker-ish, obsessive?" I supplied.

She just looked at me, ignoring my comment.

"They can be very caring and considerate. I just don't like them crowding me all the time." she continued.

She turned with her back facing me and was staring out over Forks. The wind blew and her hair swayed gently in the breeze. She was truly beautiful.

"I love this town," she whispered softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over the peaceful town and tried to see what Bella saw. A close-knit community that cared for each other and looked out for one another? All I saw was a bunch of nosy idiots. I know I have a negative look on things and I've never minded that before but, here, with Bella, I wanted to see what she saw. I wanted to feel what she's feeling when she looks out on the town. But...I didn't. What's wrong with me? Am I really that heartless, do I really have no soul? I realised what I'm doing here is wrong. A person like me can't be good enough for a girl like Bella. This is a mistake. I could hurt her so easily. I should go. But I can't let Rosalie and the rest of my family talk to her. I hadn't notice but the parking lot was nearly empty. I have to get her out here.

"Shit," I groaned. My family are probably waiting downstairs as we speak.

"Did you say something?" Bella asked as she turned back around to look at me.

"Ehhh, no. Come on, let's go. I'll give you a ride home," I rushed.

"No, that's alright. I don't like cars. And my house doesn't have a driveway, you can only get to it on foot," she admitted.

"Emmm, I'll just drop you off anyway," I said with an obvious shake in my voice. I really wanted to get her out of here as fast as possible.

"Hey Edward, you said you lived in Alaska but I heard you moved from Canada...," she trailed off in confusion.

Uh oh, I completely forgot that's where we said we lived. Emmm, she's just looking at me. What do I say? Think! For God's sake, _think!_

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow quizzically at me.

"Emm, I did live in Canada but when we decided to move we stopped off in Alaska to visit some friends for a few weeks," I was inventing this up on the spot, and I had a feeling she didn't believe me. She picked up her backpack.

"No, it's ok, Edward. I'm not going home straight away. I've got things to do. But thanks for the offer".

"Are you positive?" I murmured in desperation.

Bella peered at me straight in the eye and took a step towards me.

"Yes, I'm certain. You can walk me out, though," she looked at me as if she was trying to work out what was going on.

"Yeah, sure. Come on," I smiled at her.

We walked down the stairwell side by side. It was kind of dangerous, but the stairs were wide enough to fit the both of us. We made our way to the side exit. I couldn't hear anyone from this side of the building so I think that this is our safest bet of getting out of the school without a confrontation. We were about ten feet from the door when all of a sudden, Bella was pushed up against a row of lockers with a bang. But of course, it was Rosalie, holding Bella by the throat. I looked behind me to see all of my family there with grave looks on their faces. Emmet was shouting insults at me. I turned back quickly to see Rosalie shooting dagger eyes at Bella and putting more pressure on her neck.

"Rose, stop! She didn't do anything wrong," I cautioned her.

"Oh, shut up, Edward!" Rose snapped, now glaring at me. She turned back to Bella.

"Now, you're going to tell us who the fuck you are!" her voice sounded as sharp as a knife. A smirk came across Bella's face.

"Oh, sorry! Did I not introduce myself? The name's Isabella Swan. The pleasure's all yours!"

Everyone went silent. Wow, this girl has guts. A muffled laugh escaped my mouth. I couldn't help it. But no-one has ever used that tone with Rosalie before. Rosalie pretended not to hear me.

"You think you're all that, don't you? Well let me tell you one thing! It'll pass! Your looks, your brains, all your stupid friends! So now, tell me, _**what are you**_?" Rosalie's face was pure rage. I've never seen anything like it before.

"Excuse me?" Bella hissed, her tone was menacing.

Bella narrowed her eyes. The cherry in them began blazing and everything went still. Rosalie slowly removed her hands from Bella's throat and took a step back. Bella pushed herself off the lockers and stood up straight, her eyes still boring into Rosalie's. I was awe struck. Bella seemed so dangerous and Rosalie looked petrified. Her mind was blank. _Literally!_ Her mind was blank, just...nothing. Nothing but the wisps of thoughts. It's as if they were being snatched away before she could fully form them in her head. And then...

'_Don't blink. Keep looking at me."_

"Bella!!!!!!" someone shouted.

I saw Adam running down the hallway towards us, I mean Bella. Bella broke her staring contest with Rosalie and faced Adam who was looking around confused. He then looked back to her and his eyes went wide.

"Are you ok? What did _they_ _do?_" he demanded and pointed accusingly at us.

"I'm fine, Adam! Now, stop worrying. You know I'm okay. I just had a little run in with Rosalie here," Bella conceded

Adam looked Rosalie up and down, and smirked at her. He then turned back to Bella.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry. Just another jealous blonde." He joked. (Or was he serious?) Rosalie looked like she was about to burst. Adam put his arm around Bella's shoulders. He looked down at her.

"Come on. We've to go or we're gonna be late for your appointment," he stated as he tried to pull her away. But her feet were planted firmly on the ground. She looked at me and grinned.

"Keep that notebook safe," and with that she started making her way towards the door. Rosalie started walking after her.

"Oi! Get back here! I wasn't finis..."

"Zip it, Blondie!" Adam snapped. He looked at Emmett and spoke.

"Listen man, you should really keep that thing on a leash!" Emmet's eyes bugged halfway out of his head and Rosalie made a noise of utter outrage.

Adam smirked and followed Bella outside. I was holding my sides and trying my best not to end up rolling all over the floor in fits of laugher. When I finally got myself under control my whole family was staring at me. Well, Rosalie was glaring. And,_ of course,_ she was the one who opened her mouth first. She hissed one word at me that made me go pale and my laughing mood disappear.

"_Carlisle!"_

This is a day from hell.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**A.N. Sorry, its taken so long to write this, but school just started and ellies internet was down, so we couldn't update. So enjoy,**

* * *

"What are you doing, Edward? Hanging around with that girl?!?!" Jasper rasped.

"That _girl_ just happens to have a name!" I spat

We were standing outside of the school. Well, I mean my family were giving me shit for hanging out with Bella, outside of the school. They dragged me out here as soon as Adam was out of sight.

"I don't give two fucking hoots what that bitch's name is! She's a threat to us Edward, can't you see that?" Rosalie shouted.

"In what way is she?" I replied.

"Are you blind? Did you not _see_ what that girl has in her mouth?!?! Fangs, Edward! She has fangs! And none of your powers work on her. They're our defence mechanisms. Our danger alerts! How can we survive without them? There's something wrong with _her_," she fumed.

"Aw, Rosalie, do you not hear yourself? You sound like an insecure, jealous human. So what if our powers don't work on her? We don't even fully understand why we have them in the first place. And as for surviving without them, that is just an over-exaggeration. Other vampires manage perfectly fine **all the time! **Plus, you don't exactly contribute much to our 'danger alerts', doyou? There could be more than one fucking person in this god forsaken world that our powers don't work on. Just because we met one person that they don't work on doesn't mean there's no more!" I practically screamed.

"I am _not_ jealous of that weirdo. There is no way in **HELL** that I'd ever be jealous of a stuck up bitch like her who treats everyone in this school like some kind of living, breathing toy! She talks to them like they're all five years old, Edward," Rosalie poked my chest viciously around every fourth syllable or so.

"She's odd Edward. Haven't you seen her eyes?" Alice chimed in.

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Just because she looks a bit different doesn't mean we should avoid her or discriminate about her. Rose, you're just too shallow to look past your big nose and see that Bella is a normal person with normal problems. Let me tell you something about Bella. She's lived on her own her entire life. Her mum's dead and her dad basically abandoned her. She has a job, a house and she gets on with her life as best as she can. She suffers from medical problems and still puts on a brave face. So for once in your life, Rose, can't you give someone the benefit of the doubt?" I yelled. My family was gaping at me, their mouths hanging open and wide eyes. I can't believe I am taking Bella's side over my family's. But I was far from finished.

"And you, Alice. You're the one that can see the future. I thought you'd be the one most open to change and new things and not counting on everything staying ordinary and set in stone. But, whoops, something unusual comes along and you can't see the future involving it and I swear, you're getting your nails ready to tear it to pieces and burn it! And her eyes are different? Do you not see your own eyes when you look in the mirror?" Alice looked hurt and Jasper hissed in warning. I turned on him next. My upper lip curled in disgust.

"Oh _please_, Jasper! You spent the whole of lunchtime trying to force your will upon her and you haven't stopped thinking about all your military training since it didn't work. I've been through all your three hundred and twenty seven ways to kill her as well now, thank you very much, you prejudiced hypocrite." He looked like he'd been stabbed in the stomach.

"And Emmett, do you actually have an opinion about this yourself? Or are you just following Rose's lead? In the last twenty years you've turned into her slave! You never speak your mind anymore. All you do is make those stupid innuendos and jokes and try to look like a big man." They were all looking at me as if this was the first time they'd ever seen me.

"When you can do half of what she did, been through the same circumstances as her, and come out the other end a beautiful, smiling, generous and caring person, _then_ you can talk to me about her being a threat. _Then_ you can talk to me about her being odd. _Then_ and **only**_** then**_ will I even consider the fact that we might actually have to do something about her!" My chest was heaving with my outrage and frustration. All of my family were looking at me as if I'd just stabbed them in the back one by one. And once again, Rosalie was the first one to open her mouth.

"We'll see what Carlisle has to say about this!" She sounded like she was going to start crying. The four of them took off at a full sprint in the direction of the hospital. I gave them a few minutes head start so we could all calm down a bit and then I followed. They were barely halfway there when I caught up. No-one said a word the whole way there. The tension was mounting, higher and higher, till I was almost sure there'd have to be another outburst just to get rid of it. We slowed as we neared the hospital, snuck round the side and jumped through Carlisle's conveniently open window. Sometimes I think Carlisle's the one who can tell the future. We stepped out into the hallway, still not talking, and made our way down to his interview room where he takes his patients. And, as if things weren't already bad enough, Mr. Brightside himself was waiting right outside.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Brady bunch. Thought I told you to put that thing on a leash?" Adam smirked as he leaned against the wall. I was careful to note how natural it looked. Not as if he was trying to be cool at all, which only made me suspect that he _was _trying to be cool. Rosalie stiffened and restrained herself from launching across the floor, grabbing his neck and twisting it viciously from left to right as she cackled evilly, enjoying every minute of it. I saw the vivid scene in slow motion running tantalisingly through her head. We could hear Carlisle talking to someone inside.

"Well, I admit, it's a difficult case and I feel sorry for you, you've had to put up with it for so long. It must be very uncomfortable for you," he said compassionately. The voice we heard next had all of us frozen like we'd been covered in cement.

"Oh, I get by. And I've been assured that you are one of the best doctor's in all the country, sir. I'm leaving it all to you. Please, take good care of me!" But, of _course_. Monkey boy was here, so it only made sense... He'd said 'appointment' earlier on. Oh, this was just great! Fantastic! _Exactly _what I needed right now. **(A.N. For those of you out there that sarcasm is completely wasted on, stop reading **_**now!**_** 'Cause the rest of the story won't make any sense. Hahaha!)** We heard the scraping of chairs and the shaking of hands as the thank you's and re-assurances were said.

"Well then, I'll see you next time, Dr. Cullen! Thanks again," Bella said as she came out the door, waving slightly.

"Not at all! My pleasure. Take care, Bella!" Carlisle departed.

Bella turn around, walked into the hall and froze when she saw us there.

"I guess it is a small world!" she whispered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jasper demanded.

I was surprised it was him instead of Rosalie.

Bella's face stayed calm as she turned to him and looked him in the eye. She spoke coolly.

"And that's any of your business because? It is a hospital, isn't it? A _public_ building?"

Jasper looked taken back for a moment but soon snapped out of it. He was about to say something to her but I stopped him, not wanting to hear it.

"Don't mind him, he's not himself today," I sent a pointed glance in his direction. In other words, _shut the fuck up!_

_"What are you doing?!?!"_

"_You idiot!"_

_"Oh, just stop it Edward!"_

_"You can't be serious!" _

My family shrieked at me with their thoughts.

I continued on as if I wasn't being mentally on four sides.

"Are you alright?" I raised my voice as if I was talking over a lot of people. Which, I was. Except no-one else could hear them.

Her face softened, and she replied politely.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, thank you. It's jus....." she didn't get to finish her sentence because she was on her knees with her head in her hands, shaking.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned in pain.

"BELLA!" Adam yelled. He ran to her side, knelt down on the floor and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He buried his nose in her hair and rocked her back and forth, whispering constantly that she's going to be okay and that it won't last. I felt so helpless. I wanted to be the one that held her but, I was stuck. My feet wouldn't move the way I wanted them to. Bella's eyes were shut tight and she was cringing ever few seconds as tremors ripped through her body and it convulsed and twisted in almost every way it could.

Moments passed and I was still frozen. Carlisle was now in the hall, obviously hearing Adam's call. He was hovering over Bella. My family was just staring with their mouths hanging open. Not even bothering to _try_ and move. That's when I noticed something, Jasper was trying to put his influence over Bella again. His eyes had complete determination in them.

"Jasper, cut it out!" I whispered harshly.

He snapped his head around to look at me. He scowled and stopped trying to use his powers on Bella. In that instant, Bella's muffled sobs stopped and she took a shaking breath. She took her hands away from her face and put them on the ground in front of her to push herself up and was now standing with shaky legs with Adam supporting most of her weight. She sniffled and wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill out again.

"Bella, you should sit down," Adam said gently.

"Yes, you definitely should," Carlisle agreed, trying to steer her towards his office.

She shook her head and looked up at them with a re-assuring smile.

"No, I'm fine. I've had way worse in my time. Don't worry about it. I just have to go home and take a nice, long bath to help me relax."

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

She nodded her head and put on a wicked smile

"Yes I am. Don't worry, I'll be waiting by the phone for your call," she shot me a flirtatious grin.

I gaped back. How could she be flirting (out rightly, I might add) after she'd just had some sort of weird attack or seizure or something? She just faced Adam and giggled.

"Come on, Adam. We'd better go."

"Yeah, we should. See ya, Brady Bunch. Until next time!" he gave a two fingered salute and laughed with her as they both started to walk away.

"Smart ass," Rosalie remarked snidely.

Adam turned around and winked at her.

"Beats being a dumbass," he called back.

Bella shoved him with her shoulder.

"Don't start! Not now, please!" she admonished.

"Hey, she started it," he said simply while shrugging his shoulders.

They exited through the door and disappeared into the parking lot. As I was staring after them, wondering if Bella really would be okay, I was grabbed roughly from behind and flung into Carlisle's examining room. Rosalie, no doubt. **(A.N. In case you hadn't already guessed, Ellen kinda has a personal grudge against Rosalie lol)**

"Carlisle, we need to talk," Alice stated calmly. Rosalie thumped the table causing a big split in the mahogany wood. She was way past being calm.

"What was she doing here?" she shrieked. I was angry all over again.

"What do you think? Did you not_ see _what happened in the hallway? Or was your nose blocking your view?" I snapped at her. She gave a wordless shriek of rage and launched herself at me but I was already behind her, pinning her arms with mine. She struggled with all her might but my grip was ironclad.

"Edward, please. If you would kindly release Rosalie and we can begin to resolve this matter." Carlisle's voice was placating and smooth. At once, I loosened my grip on Rosalie and she sprang out of my hold. She shot a glare at me before stalking over to the furthest point away from me in the room.

"Now, if you would like to start from the beginning?" Carlisle sat down in his brown leather chair, crossed his legs, put his fingers together and inclined his head as if to say _I'm listening._ Of course, everyone started talking at once, trying to get their point across. Carlisle exhaled loudly and held up a hand. Silence followed.

"Alice, why don't we start with you?"

When Alice was finished he moved on to Emmett, then Jasper, then me and then Rosalie. When he'd gotten a story from everyone he leaned back in his chair and started contemplating this new information. A flash of something in his head startled me.

"Wait, what do you mean, there's nothing wrong with her?" I asked in disbelief. As if her collapsing from the total agony of her migraines wasn't enough proof. Carlisle looked up as he re-surfaced from his thoughts and everyone else was gaping at me.

"Oh, she's healthier than a horse, Edward. Not a thing wrong with her. Her migraines are a complete mystery!" he said airily, still concentrating on his earlier musings.

"She didn't have fangs either. I examined her mouth in the hope of finding some clue as to why she suffers from such violent seizures. There must be a great pressure on her brain. I know she said she's a pro at CAT scans by now but still, I'd like to do my own...,"he trailed off as he prepared a list of things to do. This astounded everyone even further.

"But...but...that's not _possible!_ I mean, we _saw_ them, Carlisle. Her fangs, I mean. We saw them," Alice said uncertainly.

"Trick of the light. Even happens to vampires sometimes," Carlisle murmured. He was barely paying us any attention at all. They were all flabbergasted. But I had latched on to something Carlisle had said.

"A great pressure on her brain, huh? Like, say, _someone trying to manipulate her emotions?"_ I snarled while glaring at Jasper. Carlisle's head snapped up.

"What?"

I gritted my teeth and balled my fists.

"Jazz couldn't stand it when his powers didn't work on Bella. He spent half his day trying to force his will upon her. And again, when we met her outside. As soon as he stopped, she could get up off the floor!" I was spitting my words. The self-control it took not to fly across the room and tear the asshole limb from limb was something I didn't even know I'd learned in the last hundred and eight years. Jasper looked defensive.

"Uh huh! 'Cause you weren't trying to read her mind every chance you got!" he accused. I snorted.

"I didn't! Some of us are more rationalised than others, it seems. I would think a Southern gentleman like you would know something about common courtesy and be a little more civilised!" He looked like he was choking on something.

"Ex..._cuse_ me?" he gasped. I just sniffed.

"Boys, calm down! Right now." Carlisle. Always the voice of reason.

"Edward, that is a very interesting theory. It is not uncommon that some humans possess...certain assets in life that can be quite unusual. You know my theory on all of your gifts, although Alice was the only one who can actually do the same thing now as she could in her human years. Maybe Bella has a similar gift. To be more in tune to certain...wave lengths? Is that the right word? But, for the consequences of this to be something as severe as to be rendered immobile because of the sheer agony, I can't even imagine what the poor girl must go through. Yes, I think it best if we were to avoid Miss Swan as much as possible. I want you all to promise me to leave her alone. I don't think our unique brain patterns will help her in anyway except to make her more uncomfortable." He looked around at us all with grave eyes.

"Promise me. _All_ of you!" There were murmured agreements from around the room, including my own reluctant one. I felt like a child that had just lost their favourite toy and was so completely heartbroken. Bella would be waiting a long time for that phone call. We filed out if the room one by one to let Carlisle go back to work. After exiting the hospital (through the front door this time) and running back to school to collect our cars I was well on my way to depression. We were gathered in the parking lot, each brooding in our way. I tried to shield as much as possible as I only wanted to deal with _my_ thoughts at the moment. Rosalie gave a little shriek of frustration.

"Look, I don't care what Carlisle says, that girl is _not_ normal. And I, for one, want to know just what the hell is going on with her. I know we promised to stay away from her but, what if we just...observed her for a bit?" Rosalie bit her lip. She was worried about our reactions. I was tired of Rosalie's utter denial in Bella's humanity. She must have seen it in my face.

"If you're so sure she's human then it shouldn't matter if we observe her for a bit, 'cause it'll only prove you're right and put everyone else at ease! It's a win-win situation." She was trying to persuade me. But...actually, that didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"O...kay. You make a good case," I conceded defeat. Rosalie had a triumphant little smile on her face as she turned to her car door.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up there, Blondie!" I called to her.

Then I turned to Alice and threw her my keys.

"Here, you and Jazz can take my car. But, I do believe you're running home today, Rose. Six months _were_ the terms we agreed to, after all!" I was on a positive high now. She looked so enraged I wouldn't have been surprised if I found my Maserati in pieces tomorrow morning. I chuckled but one look at Rosalie's face and I stopped midway. _She wouldn't dare! Would she...?_

I just remembered something Bella told me.

" Bella said you can only get to her house by foot and do we even know where she lives?" I questioned.

My family looked at each other, confused.

"I guess there's only one way to find out isn't there?" Rosalie said simply.

"And what is that?" Jasper asked.

"We steal her medical file from Carlisle's office," she smirked.

I just looked at her, like she'd grown an extra head.

"You've lived almost a century longer than the rest of the human race and the only solution you can come up with is breaking and entering?"

* * *

**READ and REVIEW, also tell us what you think Bella might be. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Hey sorry this took so long, but here it is. I wont update for a while, because tomorrow morning I am going skiing for a week with the school. I already have a good bit of chapter 7 donr, but its not quite there yet. My beta will try and write some or even finish it while I am away. Review what you think bella is.**

* * *

"I cannot _believe_ you talked me into this!" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth. We were crouched behind a dumpster in front of the hospital. I'd been ready to give up when Rosalie proposed stealing from Carlisle. I mean, my criminal record isn't exactly clean, per-se. But to steal, from _Carlisle_ of all people?

"Oh, please! You didn't exactly have any better ideas, did you?" Rosalie snapped back.

She surveyed the parking lot and stood up abruptly, motioning us towards the entrance. It wasn't exactly like we weren't supposed to be here. We've called on Carlisle at work many times before. I don't know why she's treating this like mission impossible. As if reading my mind, Emmett starting humming the theme tune. I exhaled rather loudly and stood up as well, following her as far as the doors, where I almost bumped into her as she stopped so suddenly.

"It'll look suspicious if we're all here. I'll go in and get it," she proposed. I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie, none of us are exactly inconspicuous. If you just planned on walking in..." I trailed off as she started towards the doors. I couldn't believe this! No one listens to me unless I'm saying what someone else is thinking.

"You are _not_ serious!" I whispered, though I'm sure she heard me. I barely gave it a second thought before I followed her.

"Edward, you idiot! Go back!" she hissed faster than human ears could hear. I just smiled and matched my pace to hers. She gave a low growl and marched up to the desk. What was she doing?

"Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me what time Dr. Cullen finishes work at?" Rosalie smiled sweetly at the receptionist

"_WOW! Mrs. Cullen better watch out. I didn't think Dr. Cullen was the type. You think you know someone! Then again, who can blame him? With a woman like this, I think any man would jump at the chance.'_

My lip curled in disgust as I stepped up beside Rosalie.

"Yes, it would be a great help if you could tell us what time our _father_ finishes his shift. He is prone to working ridiculous amounts of overtime," I looked around in indifference and hoped she'd take the hint about Carlisle.

She blushed furiously in guilt and started tapping away at her computer. "Em...well...yes. Dr. Cullen finishes in ten minutes. Do you want me to call him?" she mumbled. I smirked at her discomfort. Humans are so predictable. "No, thank you. We'll come back later".

Rosalie flipped her hair and turned away, flouncing out of the hospital with a huff.

"I could've managed that perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much!" she seethed.

If I'd left that to Rosalie there would've been infidelity rumours spreading the second she'd walked out the door! I just rolled my eyes and kept my mouth shut. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. We peered around before sidling behind the dumpster. Emmett was sitting, twiddling his thumbs and Alice was kneeling with her eyes screwed shut, trying to see the future. I winced as I caught the outline of her thoughts. My eyes immediately swivelled to Jasper who was squatting with a strained look on his face. "Remind me again why we all had to come?" he rasped. The effort this was probably taking him, being so close to the hospital and all the patients, not to mention all the bleeding...I should've thought of this. But I'd been so consumed with rage at all of them.

"Jasper, are you...?" I asked softly.

"I'll be fine," he cut me off, but I noticed his hand clench into a fist. I hadn't even stopped to consider the consequences of our actions. What were we doing? Sneaking around, stealing, _stalking someone?!?!_ THIS is what happens when we leave Rosalie in charge! Five minutes and she has us all behaving like human delinquents.

"There he goes!"Rosalie beckoned with her hand. Carlisle was walking wearily to his black Mercedes**.** He had a briefcase in one hand and his keys in the other. I glanced sideways at Rosalie. She was completely caught up in this.

"Rose, maybe...maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I started hesitantly.

"Oh no, no, no! You are_ not_ backing out now, Edward. We have all agreed to this. What, you afraid we're gonna find something that points to her being the inhuman slut that I _know_ she is?!?!"

I snarled in anger, my conviction resolved. I scanned the parking lot, Carlisle's car having disappeared from its place and took off to the side of the building. After studying the back wall, I picked an open window on the second floor and vaulted through it. Checking the corridor I'd landed in to see if anyone had noticed the sudden appearance of a young-looking teenager, I brushed myself off. About a minute later I heard Rosalie following, spewing a string of profanities at me. I grinned in satisfaction at her irritation.

She appeared beside me with her signature glare on her face. I shrugged innocently and turned to the right, making my way to the elevators. Stepping inside an empty one, I pressed the button for the fourth floor and ignored Rosalie as she pointedly waited for me to meet her death-ray. I swear, if Medusa herself had had a gaze like that, Perseus would _not_ have been able to cut off her head! Maybe I should cut Rosalie's head off?? No, get the file then think about dismembering one of my siblings. The elevator dinged and we stepped onto Carlisle's floor. No-one was around so I walked purposefully to the door but Rosalie beat me to it and was working on the lock. It swung open with a quiet click and she smiled smugly up at me.

"Took you long enough!" I grumbled. She scowled at me and stepped inside. Carlisle's office was big for a doctor's room. It had five filing cabinets standing in a row on the left wall and a cheap looking desk tucked into the far corner on the right with two plastic chairs sitting in front of it. Papers were stacked neatly everywhere and a black phone sat perfectly perpendicular to the edge of his desk. Rosalie flicked the light switch on and it illuminated the pale, light green walls. She wasted no time in getting on with what we came here for. As she rifled through the first cabinet, I turned my attention to the third. I groaned in frustration. We could be here for quite a while and I didn't really want any 'quality time' with the _it_beside me. I sighed and yanked open the first drawer.

"What's her second name again?" Rosalie asked.

"Swan" I supplied.

Her second name really suited her, she was graceful like one. I didn't like that we were looking through her file but, I had to prove to my family that she's not some demon from hell trying to kill us. I sighed.

Finally, after searching _all over _Carlisle's office, we found it in the fifteenth pile of papers lining his room, seventh from the top. And we only started on the piles _after_ searching the filing cabinets. I flipped the cover anxiously and glanced down over the listed information.

**NAME:** Isabella Marie

**SURNAME:** Swan

**GENDER:** Female

**D.O.B:** 09/13/92

**CONTACT NO:** 555-8129740

There was an absolute stunning picture of Bella. She was smiling, showing off all her pearly white teeth. But there were no fangs. Maybe it was just the light?

**SYPNOSIS:** Suffers from extreme migraines. Her average migraine headache is unilateral (affecting one half of the head) and pulsating, lasting from 4 to 10 hours; symptoms include nausea, vomiting, photophobia (increased sensitivity to light) and phonophobia (increased sensitivity to sound).

I didn't get to read all of it because I was interrupted by Rosalie talking.

"Let's see...mmmmm...there it is! She lives down along the old Converse road," Rosalie was practically humming with excitement beside me.

"Come on! We've already wasted enough time in this place!" she whined.

I stuffed the file back where we'd found it and headed to the window. It had a complicated series of locks, obviously installed to stop us from making a hasty escape if we were ever 'in trouble' with Carlisle. Of course, he'd never actually thought we'd be trying to sneak _in_ instead of out. Retracing our steps back down to the second floor, we sprinted back outside to the dumpster. We were burning daylight. Esme would be wondering where we were soon. We snuck back outside and filled the others in.

'_Finally, we're getting somewhere'_ Emmett whooped in his head.

We raced over in the direction of Bella's house. We'd left our cars back at the school. Now we'd have to go back and get them later.

If I'd been a holy kinda guy I might've started praying that we wouldn't find anything at Bella's that'd send Rosalie over the edge. But then again, I doubt God would listen to the prayers of a mythical monster like me.

"Why does she live in the middle of a forest?" Emmett wondered out loud. Rosalie scoffed.

"Because she's a freak, that's why!"

I gritted my teeth and said nothing. We arrived in the middle of a clearing, a few miles North from the road. A two-storey, white washed house house stood in front of us. It had a slanting, thatched roof with a small chimney stuck right up in the air, producing a small but steady stream of smoke. An ivy creeper was sprawling all the way up and around the house. Small windows dotted the front with embroidered curtains fluttering around the edge. The place was overflowing with flowers of all different colours and giving off all kinds of wonderful smells. We sat just behind a couple of trees where we could easily see through a window. Emmett produced a school bag and took out a PSP. My God, he's even worse than a six year old when it comes to those stupid games.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"Listen, I'm on your side man. I think this is a waste of time and that we're not going to find anything," he said simply before immersing himself in his game.

I shook my head and chuckled at his child likeness. I turned back to the window.

Bella suddenly appeared behind the glass with a towel in her hand. She headed upstairs and we saw her pass a window on the second floor. We heard the sound of water and humming. Oh please don't let that be what I think it means.

"She's taking a bath?" Alice whispered.

I hate that I'm always right. Thoughts of Bella in a bath, naked, her damp hair sticking to her hot skin swam in my mind. Oh and she _will_ be naked. I was now very uncomfortable. And trying to think of cute kittens and old ladies in swimsuits to lessen my growing problem. But nothing could get rid of the image of Bella bathing herself. I listened to Rosalie's thoughts, trying to distract myself. She was confused at how normal Bella was acting. She was thinking something along the lines of:

'_What, no dungeons and latex one-suits? No whipping hostages kept on the rack? No evil, world-domination plan revealed in a monologue before we bust in and kick her ass?'_

I suppressed my look of utter disgust and resigned myself to my signature eye roll. About twenty minutes later she came back downstairs and stopped in front of our window again, wrapped..._in nothing but_ _a pale pink towel! It came down to just the middle of her thigh. _I was gawking at her through the window and hyperventilating. Vampires don't hyperventilate. _That_ is how fucking much the sight of her in a _towel_ had me losing control _again._

"Edward, you perv! Turn away from the window _**right now!"**_ Alice hissed, yanking at my torso.

I complied in a dazed state. There was just _so much_ of her _skin! _ It looked so soft and supple, dripping with water. Alice gave the ok and I turned around again to see an empty window frame. Listening closely I could hear the sound of a hair dryer towards the other side of the house. It ended a few minutes later, eleven, to be exact. When Bella came back into sight she was, thankfully, dressed in a pair of black short shorts and an over-sized Irish rugby jersey** (yay!!!)** that fell just before her knees. She was also wearing a pair of black converse with the tongue bent to show the black and green checked pattern on the inside. Bella lowered herself into a comfy looking, dark green chair and produced a thick, leather book. There was no writing on the front, just a black leather binding. It looked really old. It reminded me of a bible. The lining of the pages was gold.

She sat there for two hours reading and sucking on her bottom lip, occasionally playing with a strand of her hair. I had to physically restrain myself from getting up and knocking on her door a couple of times. She looked so relaxed and comfortable and I wanted to be a part of that with her. At around half seven, she glanced at the clock and started. She jumped up and headed to another window. We could just about see through this one. She was in a small, cosy kitchen and sitting in the corner was, of all things, a blue and white _aga_. **( A.N It's an old style cooker with a fire instead of oil or electricity) **She shuffled around a bit and all of a sudden a roaring fire was going. She picked up a lacy white apron and giggled. I _really_ wanted to know what she was smiling at. She put it on and tied it around her waist. She grabbed a chopping board and a couple of raw vegetables and started dicing them with a kitchen knife. About forty minutes later, she was sitting down at an abnormally large table (well, abnormally large for her tiny kitchen) with a plate of noodles and roasted vegetables. Hmmm, is she a vegetarian? I filed that question away for future reference. Her house, well what I could see of it, was filled with old pictures. Some were of Medieval times, others from the Renaissance. She must love history. I could see a detailed cross made out of some type of dark wood sitting on a table beside the lamp. Is she religious? That was another question to add to the internal list. I wanted to know every detail of her life. I wanted to hear all the silly little stories behind each of the objects in her house and how they came to be there. God, what am I on about? I barely know her, have talked to her for _less_ than a day and I want to know her whole history? Something is _seriously_ wrong with me.

She was halfway through her meal when we heard them coming down the pathway that led from the road. They were almost completely silent. It was unnerving. As they reached the clearing, Bella spied them through the window and sighed, shaking her head. She made her way to the door and barred their way in.

"Gentlemen," she greeted them coolly.

They stood outside, as though waiting to be invited in. When that didn't happen, they nodded quickly in return. Both were wearing black, pin-striped suits with silk, red ties. One of them was tall and skinny with a very strong jaw and a five o' clock shadow. He had a narrow nose and an oval shaped face with a few wisps of dark hair, although there wasn't much of it left on his head. The other was more of an average height, with a tanned face and shifty eyes. His shoulders were hunched and his spine was curved. He was constantly surveying the surrounding forest, though his eyes skimmed right over us. I tried to read his thoughts to see if he saw us but I couldn't read either of their minds. SHIT. This was _**not **_my day.

"We're very sorry for disturbing you, Miss,but the situation has gotten out of hand. There is no other way," the tall one said stiffly. Bella sighed in defeat.

"Can you give me half an hour? I need to clean up and I should call Adam".

The small one shook his head impatiently.

"There's no time, He already knows. He's waiting at the house for our arrival," he grunted out in a gruff voice.

Now Bella was glaring at them.

"Oh, for the love of...! This is what I brought you here for! I'm not supposed to be dragged into every little conflict when you don't want to dirty your hands. When they rebel, you send them to my father or uncle, ok? No second chances. I thought I'd already made this _very_ clear. Make no mistake, Hermes will hear about this!" she exploded.

She stomped off and grabbed a black leather jacket before rejoining them at the door.

"Can't I live a normal, human life, for just one day? Without being dragged into this? When I left home, all this shit was supposed to stay behind!" she moaned, while the men escorted her down the path quickly.

"We're very sorry miss. We tried our best. Even Pit came to lend a hand. He tried negotiating, but we thought it better to contact you. Too many people are at risk," the tall man stuttered.

Bella completely stopped and faced him.

"Pit's here?" she questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes ma'am," he answered with a nod of his head. Bella stood stock still.

"Oh no!" she groaned while placing her head in her hands.

"Oh no, oh no, no, _**no!**_"

"Are you alright, Boss?" the shorter man asked, concerned.

Her head snapped up quickly.

"Of course I'm not alright. Pit's here, for God's sake! He'll ruin _everything_ I've worked for! He had no right coming here. Wait till I get my hands on that boy. He'll pay!"

She huffed and stalked even faster to the car than before. The men caught up with her.

"When did _he_ get here?" she demanded, snappily.

"Day before yesterday," the tall man answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner?" her voice rose with anger.

They reached the black jeep. It was spotless. I don't know why I didn't hear it before.

'_Maybe that's because you were a bit preoccupied looking at a girl dressed in a towel?'_

I scowled at my inner voice.

"No, ma'am," he replied.

Her face became lethal.

"This is hell! Forget about back home, _this place_ is hell!" she sneered and stomped towards the passenger door.

One of the men opened the door for her and she jumped in. They followed suit by getting into their own seats. The car started up, and they sped off into the approaching night. Within two minutes she was gone. Left, without a trace.

We gaped at each other for about five minutes. And then Emmett phrased what we were all thinking quite beautifully, I think.

"_**What the fuck??!!??!!"**_

_

* * *

_

_**Well there is chapter 6, review please, it helps me write faster. Also tell me what you thinnk bella is.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We were all rooted to the spot after Emmett's delicately phrased words. I couldn't make sense of what had just happened before my own eyes. I was staring at the spot where the jeep had once been, wondering where it had taken her. I was broken out of my reverie by Jasper.

"Ten bucks says she's the kingpin of Forks," he muttered.

"Five says she's the leader of Fork's underground cult devoted to worshiping Satan," Alice delivered smugly.

"No way! She's definitely the leader of Fork's human trafficking," Emmett enthused.

"Are you kidding me? She's so into the mafia," Rosalie said flippantly.

I looked at them confused. How could they be gambolling at a time like this? I mean, how _could _they?

"Aw, for fuck sake! Let's go home before I lose it," I whirled around and headed home. The others followed suit hastily.

We arrived in the middle of the clearing where our house was built. It stood three stories high with the sun bouncing off its red bricks. Esme was waiting for us on the wide porch beside the swinging seat, with a worried expression plastered on her face and constantly wringing her hands. I could tell even before I read her mind, that she had a thousand and one questions she wanted to ask us.

"Not now, Esme," I whined while brushing past her into the foyer. My feet stepped onto the plush red carpet that covered the foyer floor and my eyes adjusted to the bright, friendly yellow of the walls. Esme _**loves**_ to decorate. Every time we move she takes on the project of designing our new house. It's best to keep well away from her at times like that. I mean, I love my mom, really, I do. But no male on the _planet_ wants to spend their time looking at colour swatches and discussing the pros and cons of leather or suede.

I dumped my shades on the small table to my left, heading to the closet to hang it up. There was a doorway on either side of the foyer, one lead to the kitchen, the other to the sitting room. Dead centre in the foyer was a wide, mahogany stair case.

"Why are you so late? What were you doing?" she enquired.

We all walked into the sitting room. None of us said a word. The sun was just setting, giving a purple hue that fell over the sky as twilight approached. I longed to just slump into the light cream sofa sitting straight in front of me and pluck a book from the wall to the left of the flat screen. Half the walls in our house are floor to ceiling bookshelves. I glared at the interweaving green and cream colour scheme of the room. It looked so inviting with its two comfy armchairs, its two homey couches, its low, oval-shaped coffee table and its tasteful art decorating the walls and the yellow, glowing lights that just set the whole scene.

This was the time of day when I could usually relax. With what we just witnessed, I don't think that's gonna happen today. I sensed a long argument and a lot of stress coming my way.

"Where were you?" Esme repeated.

Alice answered her quietly.

"Sorry, Esme. We went to Bella's house."

"Alice, what are you doing?" Jasper hissed.

"We're a family, Jasper. There shouldn't be any secrets," Alice said strongly

"Bella? Oh, you mean Bella Swan, the nice girl who helped me carry my shopping?" Esme beseeched.

Carlisle walked into the room. He looked pensive.

"Bella Swan, as in the Bella Swan I asked you to stay away from?" he commanded.

I bowed my head, ashamed of what we had done. We had no right, to go to her house and spy on her. I should've listened to Carlisle.

"How did you know where she lives?" he asked disappointedly, already knowing the answer.

There was a pregnant silent. No one wanted to admit to what we had just done.

"Where _did _you get it?" he said menacingly.

I sighed and looked up at him. His eyes were angry but saddened.

"You already know, Carlisle," I whispered.

"Tell me," he pleaded.

I shook my head and huffed.

"Rosalie and I stole it from your office."

He sucked in a breath, trying to come to terms with our actions and how we had deceived him.

"Carlisle, we only wanted to...," Rosalie started.

He raised a hand to cut her off, shaking his head forlornly. With that, he walked out of the room. Every one of us could feel the guilt weighing us down. Suddenly, Emmett flung himself onto a couch and grabbed the remote.

"There's got to be something on this that can distract us for a bit," he mumbled.

I smiled at his rationalisation and lowered myself into a sitting position on the floor. We ended up watching some soap opera with an obviously limited budget, dodgy camera work and bad actors. It had us in stitches. When that was over, Emmett was flicking aimlessly through some more channels.

"Wait, go back!" Jasper reached out towards the T.V. There was a news report playing.

'_Are there any known leads on the cause of death?'_

'_No information as such has yet been released to the public but it is said that the bodies remain as shells and that otherwise, they seem to be perfectly healthy. Experts have described it as a comatose state with no identifiable trigger.'_

'_Is there a history of such cases before?'_

'_No such incidents have been recorded before the three groups that were discovered between six and nine pm today. Officials are astounded as to what has taken place here tonight and many fear that similar happenings will occur not just here, but all over the world._

'_Is there any way to help those afflicted?'_

'_The best doctors in the country are working around the clock but so far, there hasn't been any progress. As far as we know, the comatose state is permanent and irreversible.'_

'_Thank you, Damen. We will have the whole story for you, after the break.'_

We sat in silence for a while. We've been around for a pretty long time and with Carlisle for a father you pretty much get to know about most illnesses. But none of us had ever heard of anything like this before. We shifted uneasily in our positions, for once actually interested in the mundane human news. We sat through the painfully long commercials and waited for the resuming of the news report.

_Welcome back to the ten o'clock news. Just before the break, we informed you about a serious of event that happened in Seattle around six pm. A man in his late forties stumbled upon over seven bodies on his way to work. They were found in an old abandoned warehouse along the Seattle waterfront. Not only that, but there were another two groups of bodies found in Harbour Island and in another warehouse. Police reports say there are no leads or witnesses. The victims have yet to be identified. There have been no reports of shots fired in the area, nor any visible injuries on the bodies. They are in perfect condition. There are no open wounds, or blood for that matter. The only abnormality the police have found is that the entire ground is burned. The floor of all sites are covered in ash and all the old equipment is singed. Forensics don't know what the cause was." _

The other reporter was looking genuinely upset. His hair was bleached blonde and there was a prominent wrinkle in his forehead. Everyone in the studio was quiet for a moment before the blonde reporter asked the question we were dying all to know the answer to.

_"How many bodies were found?" _

_"Well I am not a hundred percent sure, but the rough estimation is around twenty two bodies."_

_"And what's exactly wrong with them?"_

_"From what the doctors can tell, nothing. There hearts are beating but the palpitations are extremely fast. Some of them have even been reported to be able to breathe on their own. The only symptoms found are that their pupils are dilated and there is little__,__ if any__,__ brain activity. The bodies are pale and cold__.__ Doctors are simply confused. This has never been documented in history before."_

_"Do you know if the police are releasing photos of the bodies so they can be identified?"_

_"At this time, we have no idea of the identity of the victims, but there will be............................." _

The reporter but a hand up to his ear piece, trying to decipher the message from the other end. He gasped in horror as his eyes wide.

"_But that can't be possible he muttered__,__" _he muttered.

_"What is it__,__ Damen?"_

The report stayed quiet, his body rigid and gasping for air. He shook his head from side to side.

"_I don't understand" _hemuttered again.

_"What is it, Damen? What's happening?" _the blonde haired reporter spoke in an anxious tone.

_"Emmm, it .__..__ I mean__,__ ehhhh__,__ the bodies have been identified__,__" _he whispered to the camera_._

_"Who are they? Can you tell us?"_

_"They havvvee b..__.__been identified through their death certificates."_

The whole studio stayed silent, gaping at the glowing monitors.

_"C...c...could youuu please repeat that?"_

_"T...they've already been dead for a couple of months!" _

_"How is this possible?"_

_"I have no idea"_

_"Are you sure that your sources are correct?"_

_"They are a hundred percent correct?"_

Carlisle walked into the room, obviously hearing the report.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure."

The reporter continued talking with a horror stricken face.

_"We have just received confirmation from state officials. We can now reveal who the people are__._

_Marie-Christina MacManus: Age 21__._

_Sofie Owens: Age 15__._

_Ultan Henry: Age 29__._

_Declan Honan: Age 34__._

_Chiara Mischo: Age 46__._

_Roisin Waters: Age 14__._

_Njeri Ndungu: Age 25__._

_Patrick Maguire: Age 52__.__"_

As they called out each name, a picture flashed across the screen. Some were middle aged, others older. But some were just in their teens. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Who could do such a thing?" Alice said while she sucked in a breath.

I swore, if she could cry, she'd be bawling at that moment.

The dawn of our second day in Forks was filled with a sense of anticipation. The mysteries this town had provided us with in just one day had left us expecting a series of consequences yet to be played out.

Only yesterday, I'd been spiralling into depression at the thought of spending my time in a town like this. Now, I felt more alive than I had for the past few decades. We'd spent the whole night debating the possibilities of various diseases that could be the cause for the anomaly in Seattle. And, of course, Jasper and Rosalie thought it was too much of a coincidence that Bella just happened to leave right before the bodies were discovered. I'd been infuriated at their unexplainable vendetta against her. Carlisle had helped me keep my head, though. He'd been interested in their theory about her but had dismissed it for the time being saying:

"For now, let's treat her like we would any other being. We have no concrete proof that connects her with these occurrences. Let's not jump to conclusions."

So now, we were all impatient to get to school to observe the captivating Bella Swan and try and figure out what the hell is going on.

Only... when we got there, she was absent. Adam was as well.

For the next three weeks, they were missing without an explanation. And the mysterious deaths continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_AN: Hey were am back. I know we haven't updated in a while, but we were upset with the lack of response, we got on the last chapter. So we would like to dedicte this chapter to __**Twiliteluva **__who always reviews are chapters._

* * *

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the top of the desk. History was not a class I felt I needed to take since I'd been around for most of the things that had happened. Not that I had much choice in the matter. And, I suppose, I didn't really have to make much of an effort in this class. Not that I had to make much of an effort in any of my classes. Never-ending days and mind reading abilities can do that for you. I switched my fidgeting to a pencil. Ugh, forty minutes out of my long existence felt more like a lifetime!

Snap!

I looked down curiously at my hand. Oops, there goes another pencil. Maybe I should stop taking my frustration out on my possessions. And believe me, for the past three weeks, I had been nothing but frustrated. There wasn't any sign of Adam or Bella and every day the death toll rose. If you turned on the T.V. news stations all over the country were filled with pale, tight lipped reporters trying to give you information that they didn't have about the unexplainable corpses being brought back to life with the side effect of them not actually...well, living. Seattle had been the first major discovery. Over the course of the next few weeks, sites all over the country been found every morning with a number of bodies in the same condition such as New York, Virginia, Nevada, Flordia, South Carolina, and Texas. People were scared. No, people were terrified. They had no idea what was going on and no one could explain it for them. And with each passing day, Rosalie and Jasper became more convinced that Bella was connected in some way to the deaths. Of course, this didn't help my frustration in the least. If not for Carlisle and Esme, I think I would have destroyed our new home by now. Several times. Alice and Emmett were trying to stay passive but it was getting harder and harder every day as we demanded they pick a side.

!!!!!!!!

At last, the bell! I vaulted out of the classroom towards the parking lot. There was no way I was going home just to listen to Rosalie and Jasper come up with some more ridiculous theories. I wanted to explore more of the forest area around Forks. I was headed towards my car when a group of girls went squealing past me.

"Bella!"

I whirled around to find The Flock doing what they did best. Flocking. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She's back!

They'd surrounded her and each of them was babbling something or other to her at the same time. She was smiling and laughing as if she could hear every word each of them was saying. And right next to her stood Adam in all his recently-turned-twenty-glory. I huffed in anger. Maybe I was over-reacting. Just a little bit.

I ended up just standing there for a while, looking like a complete idiot. Eventually, I tore my gaze away from the temptress and made my way to my car. No good was going to come from me making a scene in front of the entire student body. And I was sure there was going to be a scene. I squealed out of the school grounds and headed out of Forks.

I parked on the shoulder of the road far out of town and started my 'hike'. While I ran, I was mulling over why Bella was gone, why I cared so much and why I am so jealous of Adam? And why the hell couldn't I get her out of my head?!

By the time evening came around, I'd finished my expedition and found a real treasure I wasn't expecting. A beautiful, peaceful, pure meadow untouched by pollutions or human destructiveness. Wild flowers, long grass, a gurgling stream and tall, leafy trees combined to make a spot of pure heaven. It was perfect in every sense of the word. It'd be my place. My secret.

After meditating there for a bit, I made my way home eventually so as not to worry Esmé. She was really worked up with the constant fighting and it killed me that we were doing this to her. But Rosalie and Jasper were being completely unreasonable. They were being closed minded and wouldn't even consider another point of view. Rosalie was so sure that they were right, while Emmett stayed quiet but his thoughts were erratic. He was confused just like the rest of us. We'd never fought like this before. Sure, we had our tiffs, but they'd never been as bad as this. We were constantly on edge and the rising deaths weren't helping. Every night we watched the news, but none of us could come up with any explanation for what was going on. Every victim had been identified and the patteren was the same. All the bodies were already dead for months but they were all found the same way, hearts beating and breathing. It was really creeping me out. I arrived home to find world war six commencing. I sighed and strolled right into the middle of the chaos. I felt Alice's boney arms in an iron grip around my shoulders.

"Edward, where were you?" she squeaked.

"Oh look, there's the traitor now," Rosalie said snidely.

"Rose, knock it off! Just for a bit," Emmett admonished.

Jasper sighed, "Here we go again!".

"And you're not helping much, are you?" Alice threw back the insult.

Then the shouting started.

Esmé steped into the room, her face serene. She looked like she was ready to handle an army. The shouts got louder and Esmé's eyes became more determined.

"Alice! Unhand Jasper,"she commanded.

I suddenly realised she was half strangling him. She dropped her arms quickly and huffed over to the other side of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down to the floor.

"What's with all the fighting?" Esmé croaked. She looked at each of us in turn.

"Why are you arguing so much over one girl? Who hasn't done anything to you! She's just one, normal girl trying to get on with her life."

"She's not normal, Esmé! Have you seen her?" Rosalie proclaimed.

"Yes, actually. I have and she was nothing but polite to me. And I'm sure she's been nothing but friendly to you too. Sure, she looks a little different. But don't we as well? She doesn't go around rooting in our trash cans! So just let it go! Let the girl live in peace," Esmé finished her tirade. I nodded in approval.

"That includes you too, Edward. I think everyone would feel a little better if you weren't rubbing salt into the wound," she said, apologetically. I gaped at her in shock.

"That is so unfair! I haven't tried to make friends with anyone outside the family in decades! Why do I have to be punished for their psychopathic deeds?" I stormed. She just shook her head at me and left the room. I glared around at anyone who would meet my gaze, wanting to tear each of my siblings limb from limb. Alice gave me a sympathetic grimace and Emmett had the decency to look ashamed. I growled and headed out of the house. I needed to get me some mountain lion...

*****

I was sorting out my books for the day when she stalked down the hallway towards me, wearing a long-sleeved, one-shoulder top with a snow leopard print over a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I knew there was gonna be a scene. Her hair was down and flowing behind her but damn, if she didn't look good! She came right into my personal space and...

SMACK!!!

She slapped me! She actually slapped me. What the....

"That's for not calling me, you jerk! I don't like people who break their promises!" She grabbed either side of my collar and slammed me back against the lockers, pressing her full body against.

In the next second, her lips were moulding themselves against mine as she kissed me deeply. They were soft and warm and I felt my own move in response. Her jasmine tastle flooded my mouth and overloaded my senses. My hands wound around her waist, needing her closer to me. She gave a little gasp as my full length dug into her hip. A wave of longing washed over me as she nibbled my bottom lip and then sucked it into her mouth, tracing the outline of my lips with her tongue. But before I could grant her entrance, she pulled away.

"And that, my dear Edward, was to show you what you're missing!" she purred at me, poking my chest. My breathing was uneven and ragged as I stared at her in shock. And lust...

I realized we had an audience as the male population of FHS were openly gaping in horror and envy at the two of us while the girls were shooting daggers in our direction. Though I'm not sure who they were aimed at...

!!!!!!

The bell jolted Bella into action. She untangled her hands from my hair (when had they gotten there?) and skipped off to class after sending a smirk my way. I tried in vain to compose myself and headed off to my first class. I only got halfway down the hall before I was seized from behind and dragged into the girls toilet. I whirled around to be confronted with an anxious Alice, fiddling with everything in sight.

"ALICE! What the hell?!"

"Edward, what was that? You know what Esmé said," she trilled. She must be really worried about me. I sighed and leaned against a sink.

"I really don't know. I don't know about any of this. It's not making any sense."

She swooped down and gave me a hug.

"Oh, Edward! I know it's confusing but I hate to see our family fall apart like this."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"No...," she replied, doubtfully. "But I'm pretty sure they'll all have heard about it by lunch anyway. Jasper's going to be so mad," she whispered mournfully. I patted her shoulder.

"Thanks anyway. And don't worry, squirt. I'll cover for you. You didn't know a thing, got it?"

She smiled sadly at me and gave me another hug before standing up.

"I better get going, but Edward, don't do anything stupid, okay?" she huffed.

"I'll try my best," I sighed.

I left the bathroom after Alice. Luckily no one noticed me as I hurried to class. Bella's kiss, was imprinted in my mind. I kept imagining it, over and over. I have never felt like this before. I felt like one of those silly teenage girls, kisssing a poster of one of those idols, what are are they called again? Oh yeah, a teenage heart-throb. I have never experienced this before. My throat was tight and I felt hot and nervous. I couldn't breathe properly (and I don't even have to breathe). My brain kept going round and round, anaylising things like, why me? I'm just the new guy. I've only talked to her a few times! I couldn't understand it. Did she feel what I felt? The constant current, the bond? This had to be the first time in my life that I actually felt clueless. Hopeless, even. But the thing that I couldn't get off my mind was why I've never felt so alive? I mean, I was scared but, I couldn't wait to see what's going to happen! I couldn't wait to see her, to talk to her.

Classes flew by, which was suprising, but my mind was still fixed on Bella. And I enjoyed every minute, indulging myself in the thought of her. Funny, just yesterday, I pratically ran from her but now, I was aching to see her. But then I started to doubt to myself. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she didnt want to talk to me? I stayed in that state all morning and I drifted into the cafeteria at lunch, ready to get shouted at. The others had probably heard about my incident this morning. There's no way that they didn't. It's not like the teenagers here have anything else to do but gossip. By now, I must've proposed to her or something, and we're going to run away together because I knocked her up, but her gun toting dad was suing me for having sex with a minor. When I stepped into the room, four pairs of eyes swiveled in my direction. Alice's were wide with anxiety, Emmett's were dubious, and of course, Rosalie's and Jasper's eyes were sending death rays at me. I walked to the table, and while I was walking I heard whispering and giggling. This was worse than my first day. I reached the table and sat with a huff, waiting for the verbal abuse to come. Jasper took a deep breath and his eyes darkened. He opened his mouth to say something, or, most likely, to shout when all of a sudden...

"Hey Edward!"

Oh my god! That voice, it could only be...

I turned my head to the right to be met with her brilliant cherry eyes. She was bent forward, her hands placed on her knees, her head inclined towards me and her hair draped over her right shoulder. It was also inches away from resting on my shoulder. She smiled at me. The kind of smile that warms your heart. I grinned back, I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe some girl had this effect on me.

Rosalie had to ruin it by clearing her throat.

"Edward, why are you talking to her?"

I rolled my eyes at her, giving her a dumb look.

"I'm not talking to her, Rose. Calm down!"

"Yeah Edward, why are you not talking to me?" Bella teased. She smiled broadly, amusement in her eyes. She let out a quiet giggle.

"I am talking to you, its just that, emmm, you see...... eh," I stuttered.

She raised an eyebrow at me, looking sceptical. All of a sudden her face changed to a hurt look.

"Oh, sorry. If you don't want to talk then,..."

She turned to walk away. I reached after her.

"No, wait! It's not that."

Jasper kicked me under the table. Bella turned back with an excited grin on her face. I made up my mind.

"Actually, I'd love to talk!" I said, standing up. She jumped to my side and wrapped herself around my arm. I smiled down at her.

"Come on! Let's go outside," she dragged me out to her tree. I threw a glance back over my shoulder to see Alice trying to calm Jasper who had a murderous expression on his face and Rosalie shrieking in frustration. Emmett sat on the sidelines, watching the entire cafeteria watching us. We lowered ourselves to the ground, Bella bouncing around. I looked at her, examining her up close. She seemed to grow worried at my scrutiny. A little pucker appeared between her eyebrows and her teeth started mashing her bottom lip.

"So, about this morning..." I started, completely mesmerized by her mouth. She was destroying her lip with her teeth and I'd never found anything more fascinating.

"Oh! That. Well, that was just a little something to, uh, show you that calling me would be a good idea. I mean, if that's what I do when you don't call, imagine what I'll do when you leave a message!" she replies, wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed it off but my stomach clenched in anticipation at the array of images my mind came up with. Oh God, I felt like I was being tempted by the devil! I sighed, looking for something to change the conversation to.

"Soooo, where's Adam?" I inquired.

She huffed, letting all the air leave her lungs.

"God only knows!"

A small smiled graced her lips.  
I asked him not to come, I wanted to talk to you for a bit," she said sweetly.

"Oh and he let you, not that he doesn't let you do stuff, its just, he seems protective," I said confused.

"Yeah, he let me," she said sarcastically, "But he likes you, thinks your funny. Guess your family can't say that about me,"she said, sheeply.

I put my hands up in protest.

"No no, its not that they don't like you it's just that, well...eh...how come you always leave me lost for words?" I stuttered.

She laughed, her head thrown back and her eyes sparkling. Her hand came up to rest on my shoulder. She looked at me earnestly.

"Why do you need to speak?" she whispered.

She leaned in slowly, silently asking my permission. I gave a tiny nod. Her lips fit into mine and my eyes closed instanly. She still smelled wonderful. She placed her other hand on my shoulder and applied more pressure. My hand insticitly moved to cup her cheek and jaw, tracing patterns with my thumb. Our lips moved in sync. It was heaven, pure bliss. Somewhere in my subconscious, I recognized Jasper's snarl and Rosalie's hiss, but I was too busy to care...

We broke away, gasping for air.

"So, you say Adam likes me. What about you?" I said between breaths. Her eyes widened in surprise at my question and she gave a little laugh.

"Edward, what would you do if I said I couldn't stand you?" she giggled. I looked at her in confusion. She sighed and looked at me like I was stupid.

"You really don't know my answer?" I shook my head. She leaned in again, stopping inches from my lips.

"I've kissed you twice now...I think that's answer enough." I waited for her to close the distance between us.

'EDWARD! Are you begging for a death wish?' Emmett mentally screamed at me. I peered out of the corner of my eye to see him physically restraining Rosalie and Jasper stalking out of the cafeteria with Alice trailing sorrowfully after him. I groaned in defeat.

"Better not add anymore fuel to the fire," I gestured towards my decreasing family members. She took in the situation and gave a small nod as she drew away. I struggled for something to say.

"Where've you been for the past three weeks?" She jumped and stared at me. Well, I'd thought it was a reasonable question. And it might provide some answers for my family and let them find some peace.

"Nowhere special," she muttered quickly.

"Well, you were gone for quite awhile!" I pointed out.

"Look Edward, I really don't appreciate this interrogation but if you must know, I had to take care of some business with my Dad. It's hard to explain,"she sighed.

"Try me," I offered.

"I don't feel like it!" she threw her hands up in exasperation. "He's just being a complete ass!"

"Wait, who are you talking about?"

"Who do you think?!?! MY DAD!" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, calm down!" She turned to face me.

"Why should I? Why do I always have to be the calm one, the one with all the answers and solutions? Why do I have to follow in his footsteps?" she demanded of me, her eyes shining with unshed tears. I stared at her in amazement. I didn't know what she was on about, but she was very upset. She suddenly started rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm fine. I just needed to vent a little. I'm fine!" she babbled at me. I pulled her into a hug. She went rigid with surprise before her arms crept up my back and her cheek rested against my chest. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Why me?" I murmured back.

"What?" she pulled back to look at me.

"Why do you like me out of everyone else?"

She put her hands on either side of my face.

"If my Dad ever taught me one thing, it was, if you see something you want, take it. Fight for it and protect it with your life."

She was serious. Dead serious. Her eyes didn't waver. She looked me straight in the eye, her breathing ragged and uneven. I stared right back into her cherry-chocolate orbs. They were swirling with numerous emotions, happiness, excitement, joy, fear, anxiety, worry They fought against each other, churning together. I haven't known Bella for very long, but I could tell what we were doing was wrong. I wasn't human!. I knew that. I wish I was. I know humans are self-centered, egotistical and barbaric creatures but I would become one of them in an instant, if it meant that I could spend a happy and peaceful life with her. I know that she feels the same way about me, the same way I feel about her. I know that I wouldn't be able to leave her even if I tried. I know I would fight my family everyday and night just to see her smile. I know nothing about this girl and it's absolutely ridiculous, but I know that I've already starting falling in love with her.....

* * *

READ AND REVIEW. CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON IT'S THERE FOR A REASON.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**hey, sorry it took us so long to update. Well here it is, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter, so enjoy. Disclaimer, i do not own the characters, just the story-line.**

**And unfortunately, once again we might have a little delay. Ellie's away to France for a couple of days. My first time in Disneyland!!!_________________________________________________________________**

I smirked at the gaping crowd as we strolled to biologly.

That's right, Bella is walking with me!!!!

I fought the urge to grab her hand. I knew when I got home, Jasper was going to disassemble me and burn every piece, but I couldn't care less at this moment in time.

"So, do you still hate Forks?" Bella broke the companionable silence.

"Emmm, I guess you could say I'm warming up to it," I sniggered.

She blushed, actually blushed! But it only made her look even more breathtaking. She looked down and murmured,

"What made you change your mind?"

I grinned. "A lot of things," I said non-chalontly.

She giggled "Like?"

"Oh I think the wild life is very interesting," I teased.

She knocked her shoulder into my side, causing me to lose balance. I nudged her back.

A tickling laugh burst from her lips. I felt so comfortable with her. Esme's warning flashed across my mind but I pushed it out of my thoughts. There was no way I was giving her up. To be honest, I didn't think I could. She was slightly addictive. After the first time I'd spent in her company I found myself wondering about her constantly. From the big things like why she'd disappeared to little, mundane things like if she'd like this c.d.? I decided to take this chance to go through the long list of questions in my head I had for her.

"I've decided!" I suddenly announced to her.

"What?" she turned her startled face towards me.

"If you get to find out everything about me, then I get to ask you a few questions as well."

She looked at me reluctantly.

"It's only fair!" I insisted. She nodded her consent with a slight scowl on her face. I quickly ran through my list and decided to start out light.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

She smiled in relief but I knew she was aware that I was just working up to my harder questions.

"Well, I love to read. Anything really, but I mostly drift towards romance novels set in the past. Nothing like a Victorian London girl of high class getting caught having a romp with the stable boy!" she sighed dreamily.

"Oh, an unrequited fantasy?" I teased. She blushed again. God, that was so distracting!

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" she whispered. I mimed zipping my lips and throwing a key away and moved onto my next question.

"What kind of music do you like?" This was a big question for me. Music is a big part of my life! If she turned out to like the repetitive shit with a bass line they try to call a melody most teenagers end up repeating like a brain-washing chant, I think I might actually have to go and shoot someone (preferably the blonde pup that was trailing along forlornly behind us).

"I like a bit of everything, really. Well...I guess I'm an old-fashioned person. I prefer classical music to anything else which most people seem to find really weird. They can't seem to understand how I just can't love Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber!" she said with a disgusted look. I laughed. She really was perfect!

We spent the rest of our walk to biologly playing a never-ending game of twenty questions. Near the end of class she turned the tables and declared that she still had to ask some of her questions. She asked me all about my family and how close we all are. I told her how it had been before we all seemed to drift away from each other. Lately, it seemed like we were all at each other's throats. I was kind of embarrassed to say that I missed them. Emmett and his unbelievably inventive innuendoes, Jasper and his dry humor, Alice's constant stream of bubbly enthusiasm and even Rosalie's I-Don't-Take-No-Shit-From-No-One attitude. I wished we could go back to being a real family again. The fights were taking a toll on all of us. Alice had lost her bounce, Emmett was unusually quiet, Rosalie spent all her time in the garage and Jasper went hunting almost every night. Not to mention Esme's increasingly heart broken expression and the amount of sighs we were extracting from Carlisle. I didn't like it that we fought but I couldn't understand why my family were threatened by Bella. So our powers didn't work on her, she might not be the only one! But I have to agree with them that it was suspicious that the night she disappeared dead people turned up all over the place and that she went silent every time I asked her something about her past. I was confused but every time I'm with her I forget all about my worries, my problems and I'm the happiest I've ever been. Just looking at her calms me down and her smell is so potent and sweet... I just want to be with her, but like Rosalie keeps saying "You're not human, Edward!"

Which brings me to my next point... Is Bella human? That had to be the biggest question. But she'd told me her mum died giving birth, so she has to be human. But she could've been lying? These questions spun around in my head.

"Edward, you need to stop spacing out!"

My eyes widened. I looked around to notice everyone was filing out of the room. Oh, biologly was over.

"Seriously, you looked like you were in another world. What were you thinking about?" she said curiously.

I grinned at her. She was so good at making me forget my problems.

"Nothing interesting," I responded.

She hopped up from her seat and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I guess I'm going to take your word for it," she smiled sweetly. I got off my stool, grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. The classroom was complelely empty now. She started to fiddle with her fingers and looked nervous.

"Do you ever wish you could change who you are, Edward?"

Her question caught me off guard. What did she mean, change who she was? I looked into her eyes and saw regret. I felt my chest constrict. I didn't want her to regret being with me. I grabbed her dainty hand in mine and it fit perfectly. It felt warm, soft...it felt right. She sighed as I started brushing her knuckles with my thumb.

"Don't think like that. You're perfect, now let's go to gym," I murmured. I lead her out of the lab and down the narrow hall.

*****

Unfortunately, today I actually had to play the pathetic attempt at basketball the students of Forks High were participating in. I dropped Bella off at the bleachers, stooping to kiss her cheek. Which caused her to produce the cutest damn giggle I have ever heard. I tore myself away from her to get changed in the locker room. Of course, when I whipped my t-shirt off, there were envious gasps produced from the other males there and I do believe I even heard a "Holy shit!"... Needless to say, I was feeling quite confident when I stepped onto the court. I grabbed a ball and tossed it from hand to hand. 'Warming up' for the coming game. I caught Bella's eye and winked as I balanced the ball perfectly on the tip of my index finger and spun it. Really, it's a simple trick. All you have to do is make sure your wrist stays steady and you control the velocity of the spin. She laughed at my playfulness and shook her head slightly. I gave a little chuckle and went to the group of teenagers waiting for every losers nightmare, the picking of the teams. The blonde who was permanently lusting after Bella was one captain and a tall, black haired guy was the other.

'The new guys got muscles and height. And confidence...What was his name again?'

The black-haired boy studied me thoughtfully and made his decision.

"Cullen!"

I loped up to his side and tossed him the ball. He nodded in acknowledgment. You know, that nod has survived all my hundred and eight years. It's a universal thing that has been passed down through the ages...

Many cursed softly under their breaths, hoping they wouldn't have to face me on the court. I grinned devilishly. A few shuddered and started whispering some sort of plea. The blonde shifted uneasily and made his choice.

"Yorkie!"

A lithe boy with dark hair stepped forward reluctantly. And so it went on...

I learned my captain's name was Tyler Crowley. When the whistle blew, I took a brief moment to observe everyone as the two boys in the middle leapt for the ball. Already, people were moving. That was the problem with some players, they always wanted to be everywhere at once. I judged the position of the players stretching for the ball and knew it would be coming down my end. So I 'ran' (it wasn't even much of a jog for me but to everyone else, it was probably a pretty fast sprint) to my left to get in position. In seconds, the ball came whizzing towards me. I reached towards it and started dribbling forwards in the direction of the net. Weaving in and out of opposing players and dodging before some of them could even attempt to block me. I made it to the net in less than a minute. Another ten seconds after that, I scored the first basket. My team members cheered and Tyler slapped me on the back in congratulations as the other team just stared at me in shock. Guess I was moving too fast for them. I should probably tone it down a little. I looked over at the bleachers to see Bella applauding politely, but the big grin on her face gave her away. I smiled back and winked at her again and I heard her snigger from across the court. The game continued with me flying down the court and scoring baskets. Of course, I knew I was showing off...and Bella was loving it. The blonde idiot, Newton I think Bella called him, was in a fit of rage at all the attention she was giving me. I decided when even my own team mates started looking at me in awe that it was definitely time to tone it down. So I started the whole thing basketball was supposed to be about. Teamwork. I'd go all the way to the net but then I'd pass the ball to someone who wasn't surrounded and who I knew wouldn't blow it. They'd get the credit for the shot and we were still winning. Of course, by the end, we'd absolutely smashed Newton's team. I high-fived each of my team mates and headed for the locker room to get changed in record time and go out to meet Bella. She grinned when she saw me.

"Well, who knew you were such a basketball star!" she laughed. I put my hands on her hips, drawing her closer to me and smirked down at her.

"Didn't I tell you I was quite the athlete?"

She laughed again and smacked my chest lightly.

"Well I think everyone knows by now. You were so flaunting it!"

I pretended to look offended.

"Who, me?"

She threw her head back and gave a laugh that made my smile grow so wide, I swear it touched my ears.

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed. I wound one arm around her waist and started pulling her towards the parking lot.

"I could think of a few things..." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and twisted to peck me on the lips. I tried to hold her there but she squirmed away. I wanted to kiss her! Where was she going?!?! I growled which only seemed to amuse her more. She skipped backwards, her eyes on me. They had a mischievous twinkle in them as she beckoned me once with her finger and fled to the stairs that led to the roof. I followed with another growl and lept up them, three at a time. When I burst onto the roof garden she was standing with her arms crossed, waiting for me to arrive.

"What took you so long?" she giggled.

Bella raised a hand and beckoned me once more. And before I knew it, she was wrapped in my arms and her jasmine flavor flooded my senses once again. My lips hungrily moved with hers and this time, I wasn't going to let her get away. I searched with my tongue for her lips and she obliged by opening her mouth with a breathy moan. We battled for dominance before settling to just explore the other's mouth. My hands pulled her closer and she clung to me, one hand tugging my hair, the other fisted in my t-shirt. I didn't want to break away and I knew I didn't have to, but she did. She needed to breathe. But I wouldn't just give her up that easily. I pulled my tongue away and trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck. Her chest was heaving tantalizingly against mine as she tried to control her breathing. By now, both her hands were in my hair as I'd dipped it to reach her gorgeous neck . She gave a little groan as I softly nipped her skin at the hollow where her neck and shoulder met. I moved slowly back up to her lips. We met each other halfway and our previous battle continued. After a while, our pace slowed, the passion faded and the kisses became more chaste, short and frequent. I couldn't decide which I liked best...

*****

I sauntered into the house, my mind replaying my rooftop make-out session with Bella. My grin hadn't faded since I left school. We'd broken apart and she'd whispered something about needing to meet with Adam. And guess what? I didn't care! Because she'd been kissing me on that rooftop for a full half an hour after school! Yes, me! I chuckled slightly, still on my Bella-induced high. She made me feel so fucking great.

And once again, I was brought down from my Bella-high by my family's bickering.I sighed and shook my head, just wanting this to be over. I don't like fighting with them but I know I wont be able to leave Bella. I already know who's side I would take if they forced me to choose. Bella's.

"Edward, why do you keep doing this?" Emmett muttered.

I was suprised. He hadn't really said anything in a few days.

"Doing what?" I said, exasperated.

"Picking this girl over your own family?" he replied.

Everyone was in the dinning room, ready to defend themselves, if need being.

I squared my shoulders. "I'm not picking her over you. I'm not picking sides here, there is no side to take. She and I haven't done anything wrong!"

Rosalie was the one to speak next.

"She slapped you?"

"So?" I answered confused.

"You're a vampire, your skin is as hard as rock. She hit you, she should've broken her hand doing that. But no, you were the one that felt pain," she fussed.

Oh shit. Okay, this was a problem. I didn't think of that before. How could I be so stupid? I was speechless. I didn't reply. I didn't have an answer.

"Well," she smirked, tapping her foot.

She thought she'd caught me out, but I'm not going to let her. She really thought she could change my mind, but it was already set.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"To be honest, I don't really care!" Then I left the room. I started up the stairs.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean, you don't care?" Alice whispered.

I turned around mid-step, to look at the family I was betraying. They looked worried. It's a look I'd gotten used to after these last few days.

"It means, I don't care! I'm sick of fighting and I am not getting involed anymore. My mind is made up, you can't change it, so do what you want. Fight, cry, kill each other, but I'm tired of standing up for myself and proving my point. So, I'm not going to argue with you guys anymore." I continued on my way up the stairs, making it to my room without being interrupted, but my family's thoughts were confused, to say the least. Esme thought I was leaving but I knew I couldn't do that. I have too much here.

*******

It was dark out, the sun had just set beyond the horizon and I thought it would be safe to go back downstairs. Their thoughts were calm now, nothing too bad. Jasper had gone on a hunt. Again. He was stressed, I really couldn't blame him. Alice was busying herself with clothes. She was drawing a design that she would like to wear. Emmett was looking for his PSP, trying to remember where he'd last put it. So all in all, everyone was calm. I left my room and walked towards the kitchen, seeing if I could find Esme and maybe apologize. As I left the room I heard Emmett scream in frustration.

"Where the HELL is it?!?! I swear, if anyone's taken it, they're so dead! I was on the last boss!"

Esme was flicking through her new edition of Home Living. It was an interior design magazine she'd subscribed to. She looked up as I entered and gave me a sad smile. I sat down across from her and took her hand.

"Esme, I...I'm sorry."

Her mouth tweaked up slightly on one side, but it only made her look even bitter.

"Does she mean so much to you?"

I looked down at the tabletop and considered my answer. Did Bella mean more than my family did? Not exactly... It was more like, I don't know. Like when a child finally leaves home to live by themselves. They have their own circle of friends that their parents don't know about. Their own lives with their own romances. Of course, every now and then they call home. It's not that they don't love their family any less, it's just that there are other people more...not more important. More...central in their lives. Was Bella like that for me...?

"Yes."

Did I want Bella to be a central character in my life? Definitely. My family were just going to have to learn to accept that. Esme was studying me carefully. She looked worried.

'He's never been like this before... Does she influence him like this? He's changed. She might be good for him..."

I smiled slightly at Esme and got up. When my back was turned, though, I frowned. What did she mean, I'd changed? I was still me, wasn't I? But, whatever Esme was seeing, she was liking it. And she might just change her mind about Bella. This was definitely a good thing!

* * *

I'm really happy that everyone was starting to back off about the whole Bella issue. We were lounging around the sitting room, just talking. It was the most civil conversation we'd had in days. Jasper had come back, seen the change in atmosphere, shrugged his shoulders and collapsed onto the sofa with his head in Alice's lap. Emmett was in a sulk beside Rosalie because he'd lost his PSP. Vampires are supposed to have perfect re-call. He claims he left it in his bag, but sometimes I wonder about Emmett. He is the one that missed the big E that was carved into his jeep, Jasper thought would drive him crazy. But of course, after trying to set me up I had to get Jasper back. His Mustang mysteriously got sold on eBay the next week...

I looked out the window from where I was sitting and saw that storm coulds were starting to form. It looked like it was going to start pouring at any moment. The wind picked up, and the trees swished violently. The empty air bombarded our house and the glass shook. How had the weather changed so suddenly? In the next few seconds, the first drops started to fall, until there were sheets of rain falling every second.

Our front door burst open and Bella came charging in, dripping wet. Her clothes clung to her body and accentuated all her curves. Her ringlets were weighed down by the rain and some of them were stuck along her neck while others seemed to float around her. It gave her a wild look that her blazing cherry eyes only affirmed. Anger was radiating from every limb in her body. She walked straight into the sitting room glaring at us.

"Well, lookie here, Adam! If it isn't my favourite neighborhood stalkers," she taunted. Her mouth was turned up in a vicious smile. Adam was standing behind her, looking pensive, shifting from one foot to the other.

Carlisle stood up, his expression bleak.

"Bella, you have no right coming in here," he stated hotly. Carlisle appreciated manners and he hated it when anyone was rude. Usually, he was good at putting up with anyone who was, but Bella storming into our house was really aggravating him.

Her eyes snapped to his abruptly. She put her hands up in mock defense.

"Oh well, I'm sorry! I just thought this is how things are run around here," she gasped with an apologetic look plastered on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie snarled.

She reached into a bag slung from her shoulders and produced a PSP. Not just any PSP, but Emmett's PSP. Oh boy, this couldn't be good.

"This is what I'm talking about!" she held it up.

"Do you want to know something interesting? I came home from school, had dinner, did a bit of my homework, you know, pretty much what I do everyday. But here's the catch, I went outside to water my plants and I found this" she waved it around, as if to emphasize the fact that it was an out of the ordinary thing for her.

"Now, you see I don't own anything like this. Never really liked these sort of games," she mused, twirling it around in her hands.

"And what has this got to do with us?" Rosalie lied perfectly.

Bella was now staring daggers at her. I saw Rose literally gulp.

Bella continued on with her speech.

"Well you see Rosalie, unlike you, I don't flaunt myself about the place and crave attention. I like my privacy. And there are only six people in this town who know where I live. Adam, who doesn't have anything like this, my dad, who has never visited me before, one or two friends and my dads employees that check in every so often. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you about someone! My address is also on my medical record. Oh, hang on a second! Who's my doctor again. Emmm..." She put her hand on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Oh yeah! Your dad, that's who!"

The room was silent. She knew it was us. She'd put two and two together and figured it out. But I knew she wasn't finished. Not by a long shot.

"Oh, and this is the best bit. I can't believe I nearly forgot to tell you," she was smiling, obviously laughing at her own joke.

"Well, you see, when I found it I was quite confused. So I turned the game on and guess what name was on the file? Emmett Cullen," she turned to Carlisle again.

"Now, you do know, Carlisle, that giving out a patient's personal imformation is against the law, no matter if you gave it willingly or if they stole it," she snickered softly. Rosalie gasped in horror.

"You wouldn't!" Alice whispered.

Bella just glared around at everyone. Jasper had his fists clenched and Emmett was looking in horror at the machine in Bella's hands.

Adam stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Leave it, Bella. They're not worth it," he soothed.

"Stay out of it, Adam. I'm not finished yet," she whirled on him.

"One last thing before I leave. If I catch one of you so much as looking at me for longer than a minute I will run you out of town like the nosy, intrusive stalkers you are! So Carlisle, I suggest you get your family to stop snooping around and asking questions about me. If they don't, I'll make sure this gets out and you will never work again! And we wouldn't want that, would we? You're supposedly one of the best doctors in the state, from what I hear."

She looked around the room, gaging our reaction.

"I see I have over-stayed my welcome. I 'll be going now." She turned on her heel and all but flitted out the door in her haste to get away. I was left flabber-gasted and scrambling to make sense of everything. She'd threatened us? Adam made a step towards the door. He looked back and caught my eye.

"Dude..." he trailed off, shaking his head gravely.

* * *

So tell us what you think. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10 Turning point

**Chapter 10**

A/N. Ok, so I finally came back from France, sat down and actually wrote something. And I felt so bad for taking so long to do it, so we decided to post it. You guys who reviewed are so unbelievably amazing and we love you all. *wipes tear* So, here's the short teaser chap for you guy's. We're working on the next chapter as hard as we can.

P.S. I strongly recommend going to Disneyland if you haven't already!

Shit. Fuck. Holy Mother Of...

Did that really just happen? Did Bella really just come over to my house because she found out about us stalking her? Did she really just witness what a bunch of weirdoes my family and I are? Did she really just threaten to run my father out of a job? Christ...I'd probably do the same thing if I'd just found out what we'd done. Oh Lord! Bollox. I'd completely blown it, hadn't it? I felt like I was spiraling downwards again. I was temporarily oblivious to the panicked discussion my family were having but I tuned into the end of Rose's frantic speech.

"...came out of nowhere! Not natural. How could seven vampires not hear a thing?!?!"

Jasper was nodding in agreement. Carlisle looked solemn while Alice just stared at the wall. Esme was flitting around in a fit of nerves, trying to find something to distract herself with. Emmett was sitting quietly on the sofa.

'It's all my fault...'

I made my way over to him and patted his shoulder.

'No one blames you, Em. It couldn't be helped.'

He looked up at me before rising from the sofa and heading out of the house. Nothing I could say would help right now. He felt like he'd caused this whole mess. Personally, I blame Rose. It was her idea. I sighed. Pinning the blame on someone else certainly wasn't going to help. Besides, I'd played my part and I hadn't done nearly enough to try to stop it. How could Bella ever forgive me for this? How could I even begin to convey how sorry I was? I didn't even know where to start. I didn't even have a way to contact her...

My head snapped up as I mentally chided myself for my stupidity! She gave me her number! As everyone else continued to discuss the weirdness of Bella's sudden appearance, I slipped upstairs to my room, unnoticed by anyone accept Alice, who just looked down sadly. I crossed the room quickly and grabbed for my bag. After pulling my biology notebook roughly from my bag, I flipped to the back where she'd tucked her number in her curly handwriting. I dropped the notebook suddenly at the sight of the paper. It had curled in on itself and the edges were blackened and looked like charcoal. It was as if with one touch the whole thing would crumble into a pile of ash.

WHAT THE FUCK?!?!

This shit was really starting to creep me the hell out! I don't know if I can deal with it for much longer.

"I say we just go right over there and demand to know what the hell she is!" Rosalie's voice resounded throughout the house.

Scratch that, if I can barely deal with it, then Rosalie's completely lost it by this point. No, I think I'd be doing everyone a favor if I kept this particular occurrence to myself. I'd just have to learn to deal. And somehow, I was going to make this up to Bella. I was going to show her I'm not some stalker creeping round her house at night. I was going to show her I was someone worthy of her time and affection. If only she'd give me another chance...

* * *

read and review. read and review . read and review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A.N. disclaimer I dont own the characters, just the plot. S hey we are back and hope you like this chapter. Tell us what you think bella is please oh ya and go see " How To Train Your Dragon" it actually was really good.**

**At the very end, this ch gets a little dark. Hope you like our cryptic writing! (you know you love it, even if it keeps you up at night)**

* * *

I am dead. I knew it would be near impossible to get Bella to forgive me. She was angry beyond reason. And yet, I was determined to win her trust back. So here I was, standing in the misty rain outside Forks High School. I was a wreck all night. I was freaking out about the number. How did it get that way? It was burnt right off! I certainly didn't put a match to it and no one else knew I had it. Ah, I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I put her number in my phone?

I left my house (and confused family) around six o'clock. It was still early and there was only a couple of cars in the parking lot, most of them belonging to teachers. I waited impatiently for Bella to arrive. I came here so early because the sooner I see her, the sooner we can sort this whole mess out and go back to how we were. She must feel like I used her to get information so I could quench my family's thirst to know what she is. But I had to make her see that I adore her, every single thing about her. That I'm falling for her. I had to make her believe me. There was too much at stake if I didn't.

I shuffled around the entrance, keeping my eye out for her. Students started to arrive but it was still no where near the start of school. Wait...does she even have a car? Great, now I don't even know what car to look out for! She might get a lift from Adam or even get the bus? But somehow, I didn't think she would. A strong wind blew, carrying the most luscious scent. A scent that I would know anywhere. It was pure Bella. I whirled in the direction from where it was coming from. She was walking on her own about one hundred meters from the opening of the parking lot. I began making my way towards her. As I looked her over, I wondered if she was purposely trying to torture me. She was wearing shiny black, skin tight leather pants that clung to her long legs and accentuated her curvy hips. A dark blue, bat-wing top with three wolves outlined in black, highlighting their shaggy fur surrounding their necks that stretched across her chest. It barely came down to but gave an excellent view of her toned abdomen that sported a silver sparrow dangling on a chain from her belly button. She had black, high-top converse on with tassles frindging the side of the laces and she had also donned a pair of black sunglasses.(A. on our profile). Her head was down, she was obviously deep in thought. When I was about fifteen meters away from her, she looked up as her whole body went ridged.

"Bella, I really need to talk to you...?" I trailed off, hopefully, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I didn't know what to do. I was so nervous.

"Well, I really don't need to talk to you," she snapped. I couldn't tell if she was looking at me as her eyes were covered with her dark shades, but I knew she was pissed. I had to try to state my case before she decided the verdict.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what my family did. I know it's really shitty and I know you must feel......"

"Used, exploited, taken advantage of? Do you know how it feels to have your trust abused?" she cut me off, stepping closer so that we were chest to chest, her finger poking me in an imitation of our confrontation in the hall. Only I was pretty sure this time wasn't going to be coming out in my favor.

"You stole my medical record, Edward! Do you realize how sad that is? You snuck up into my house! Do you know how much of a creep that makes you look like? Did you really need to do that, anyway? Could you not have just called me like you were supposed to? Do you not trust me?" Her voice softened as she looked down, shuffling her feet. I grabbed her hand that was pulling her hair behind her ear. I held it carefully, cherishing the feel of our hands intertwined.

"Of course I do. I really did try to talk them out of it, but there was no stopping them. I want you to know that I am friends with you because I want to be, not because they want info from you. I felt so horrible afterwards. Please forgive me," I whispered. She yanked her hand back and stated harshly:

"No, I won't. I knew getting involed with you was wrong. I should've listened to Adam, but I thought you were different. There was just something about you. But I was wrong, all you vam....people are the same!"

With that she stormed off. That...did not go the way I expected. I mean, I'd apologized. What more did she want me to do? I couldn't undo what had already been done! And really, she said I should've just called her? I felt the rage building inside my chest. It sat there, an uncomfortable weight weighing me down. Oh, Hell no! This was NOT over. I stalked after her, rushing to catch up.

"Ok. Wait up!" I grabbed her arm and spun her around. I felt the hostility rolling off her in waves but now, I was pissed.

"You're seriously throwing the 'if you'd just called' thing at me? How do I know that even if I'd called you'd be there since you just randomly disappear for weeks at a time every now and then? And how do I know if I asked a question that you'd answer it instead of dodging and trying to turn it back around on me? Fuck, I don't even know if the few things I do know about you are true. So, you're allowed to interrogate me on my entire life story but when I want to know some stuff about you, you threaten to put my father out of work? How is this fair, Bella?"

She looked offended.

"Jesus, Edward. We've only just met each other. Forgive me if I'm not ready to share all of my deepest darkest secrets with you. And at least I didn't resort to illegal methods of trying to find out more about you. I just asked and you answered willingly."

I snorted in disbelief. She basically badgered each and every answer that I didn't want to give out of me.

"Well, Bella, sorry for being curious about the girl who's very good at quick fire questions but not so good at answering them!"

"You'd better be careful, Edward." she stepped even closer

" You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." She folded her arms across her chest.

"And then salvation brought it back!" I threw back at her. Her arms fell to her sides as her hands curled into fists. She took an angry breath in.

"I don't DO salvation!"

She turned on her heel and seemed to glide across to the front doors in a matter of seconds. That...was not natural. I probably should've been paying more attention to details like those but at that moment I was so furious, I was blinded by rage.

********

The whole first two classes, I was permanently on edge. She is blissfully unaware of how much danger she's in when she's around me and my family, and she is the one that threatens me?!

'You better be careful Edward!'

Her statement confused and frustrated me. What did she mean, I better be careful? What would happen to me if I kept asking questions? Would she really report Carlisle? No, I don't think she would but somehow, I think she'd do something far worse. It actually alarmed me to think she would have the power to destory Carlisle's entire career.

I switched to my next class and pondered my course of action at lunch, which was in approximately forty minutes. I considered the idea of either going to Bella and talking to her like a civil person, or grabbing her roughly, backing her into a corner and extracting answers from her. I spent my class thinking of the questions I might ask, like: Where did she go? Why did she leave? Would she leave again?

******

When it came to lunch, I was still jittery. This had to be the first time in my life when I didn't have a plan and I didn't have answers.

The bell rang and I walked down the hall. I heard Bella's tinkling laugh over the chatter of the students. I looked up to see her in all her glory, flipping her hair over her shoulder. I think I caught sight of an ink mark on the back of her neck, but I was to distracted, looking at what she was laughing at. Standing in front of her was the secratery I met on my first day here. I'd know her claw-like hands and bird features anywhere. The woman, I believe her name was Mrs. Cope, had her tiny hand on Bella's shouler, smiling a smile that showed her sharp teeth, making her look even more like a vulture. Another thing I noticed was she had a hump in between her shoulder blades which curved her spine. Bella giggled again, so I decided to listen in on their converstation.

"Oh Bella, darling! How was your trip? From what I heard, it was quite productive," bird lady bragged, squeezing Bella's shoulder.

"Well, you know what Daddy says: there's no fire like your own fire!"

the lady nodded in satisfaction.

"You are a bright spark! Nothing more true was ever said! Now, come to my house for tea and one of my imfamous massages and you can tell me all about those damn rebellions!"

Bella sighed.

"That would be lovely Aggie, but I still have tons of stuff to sort out. I'll take you up on that offer one day, though."

The lady pulled Bella into a big hug and I decided I had seen enough, so I continued walking. As I came within five feet of Bella and her friend, Mrs. Cope stiffened and coughed loudly.

"I must go Bella, dear. But please, visit me soon!"

And on that last note, she stalked off, leaving me and Bella alone.

"Well, look who it is? You were probably stalking me again, no doubt," she quipped. The anger I'd been holding in all day reached a new boiling point.

"Don't flatter yourself. Contrary to what you might think, the whole world does not revolve around you, Bella," I said, a lot more calmly than I felt as I brushed past her. She looked like she'd been punched in the gut.

"Edward Cullen, you are playing a very, VERY dangerous game. I would advise you to keep your mouth shut and to stay out of my way!" Her shades were perched on the crown of her head and I had full view of her burning rage that was being telegraphed through her eyes. I avoided her gaze because I knew if I looked at it, I would forget what I was going to say. So smirked to the spot on the right of her, just above her head.

"You know, I've always liked games. They're very...challenging. And yet, in most situations, I find I almost always win," I baited her. A slow sneer spread across her face.

"Oh, so you like a challenge, do you? You think you can win? Well, Edward...," she lowered her voice to a whisper as she leaned closer, "this game is different than any you've ever played before. The objects at stake are way more valuable than anything your tiny mind could ever come up with. The risks are greater than anything you've ever dreamt up. The consequences are worse than your most terrifying nightmares. There are no allies. Only enemies. And most of the other players you meet will be pawns. Mere puppets in the grande scheme of things. Most unfortunate souls don't even know their playing. And that makes it so much more fun to manipulate them. You're all alone in this game if you want to survive. No one can be trusted. No one can be saved. There are no winners. It's a never-ending game. A repetitive cycle of blood and death. And if you lose, you're out. That's it, game over. No second chances. No more lives. And you want to know the best thing, Edward? There are no set rules. Because the Master of the game makes them up as he goes. And he can change any of them at any time he wants. He can declare that all participants have to team up and battle it out in a bloody war. He can decide that two previous allies are now mortal enemies, sworn to kill each other on sight. He can snatch away anything and everything you hold dear in your life to make you bend to his will. So you want to join the game, Edward? Go ahead and play. You just have to register to the Master. And guess what? You just did. 'Cause up here, Edward? I'm the master of this game..."

* * *

woo what a chap, please review they help me *cough couch* i mean, us type faster, and let us know what you think Bella is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**disclaimer, i do not own the chracters just the story line.**

**Hope you like this chapter, we worked really hard, we are so happy with the response we got from the last chapter. I would also like to mention that we have a poll on our profile, that says, which one of our boy characters do you like best? so check it out.**

* * *

After I stayed rooted to the spot for a few minutes, I gave myself a mental shake and carried on my way to the cafeteria. I floated through the crowd, my body on auto-pilot as I headed for my family. Rosalie was gesturing widly as, she once again, tried to convince the rest of us to do things her way. I sat myself down in a seat next to Jasper. He turned to face me, quirking an eyebrow as he got a hold of my emotions. I shook my head subtly, implying I would fill him in later. We'd all come to a temporary truce after last night. Alice patted my hand in sympathy under the table.

"It's just...I'm sorry. I know I'm going on about this but I just can't get over the fact that seven vampires didn't hear a thing!" Rosalie implored. She was looking around as if one of us would have all the answers. This time was different from her other tirades. She was really worried now. Almost desperate that we could somehow explain everything to her.

"How'd she know where we live? And how did she even get there?" Jasper raised the points calmly.

"Carlisle's a well known doctor and she is under his care. And she doesn't own a car. She walks to school," I informed them in a flat tone. They all looked at me before Rosalie continued on again. I grimaced at the idea forming in her head.

"Look, I know you're not going to like what I have to say. But just hear me out. This girl is dangerous. She can move faster and softer than is humanly possible," Rosalie said in a hushed voice. We all unconsciously leaned in closer to her.

"Her eyes change colour when she gets mad," Rosalie shuddered slightly.

"Wait, how...?" Alice began to question.

"When we went to confront her and she had me up against the lockers? Her eyes...they were...hypnotizing. I couldn't look away and then, I just sort of...couldn't see anything but them. It was like nothing else existed."

Rosalie paused here slightly with an expression I'd never seen on her face before.

"Not to mention how she just disappears with weird guys talking about rebels as if this was the American Revolution! And her mysterious illness and how she reacts whenever Jasper tries to influence her is just plain freaky. She threatened our family and I don't think she's bluffing. She has power and influence in this town. In case you haven't noticed, it's not just the students that hang on every word she says. The adults seem to live to please her every wish. And, if you think about it, she even has Esme defending her. And we all know that if we want answers, we are not going to get them from her or from anyone else in this Stepford knock-off town. We're going to have to get them for ourselves. And I know it didn't work out so well the last time but I really think the only way to do that is to...observe things with our own eyes a little more closely," Rosalie finished off in a rush and waited anxiously for our reactions. Well, how did I feel about this?

"Let's do it."

They all turned to look at me again in shock.

'I thought he'd be the hardest to convince' Jasper mused in his head.

"I'm tired of asking questions and only getting threats in return. I'm ready to know the truth," I said with a shrug.

"Threats? As in, she's threatened you again?" Alice asked with eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Just now in the hall. She told me to stay out of her way and she may have said something about ruling this town."

Emmett looked disturbed.

"Who'd want to rule Forks?" he questioned.

"I think she may have meant that in this town, she can do whatever she pleases and no one would even try to stop her" I elaborated.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but

we were interrupted by some squealing girls, running into the cafeteria from the foyer accompanied by the rumble of a motorbike.

"OH MY GOD! You'll never guess who's here! It's Pit! He's come back!"

'Who..the hell...is Pit?' Emmett thought with a mental sigh of exasperation. There was only so much drama we could take at one time.

A tall, muscly man clad in black leather biker clothes with a red t-shirt peeking out from under his jacket paraded into the cafeteria with a gaggle of girls trailing after him. His raven black hair was all mussed up and wind swept, probably from his ride on the motorbike. His face was all symmetrical angles and planes. His eyes were dark holes that you seemed to fall in to, even from across the room. They were abyss-filled pits.

He sauntered out to the tree where Bella sat with Adam, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Hey babes, Miss me?"

His voice was cold, yet he obviously was very interested in Bella. He talked slowly and smoothly and gave off the impression that he could handle anything that came his way, yet he had a hard edge to his voice. It was as if it was a silent threat. Do what I say, or else. A few of the girls in the cafeteria actually swooned! I mean, swooning? Who does that?

"What are you DOING here?" Bella hissed up at him quietly, glancing at their ever present audience.

"I just came to see you, darlin'. Is that such a crime?"

She rose swiftly from her position on the ground and grabbed his elbow.

"Come over here!" she attempted to drag him away but he stood firm and looked back at the girls ogling him through the glass.

"Don't worry, ladies. I'll be back soon. Just let me and Bella get...ah...reacquainted. I haven't seen her in so long," he licked his lips and eyed Bella meaningfully, finally letting her pull him out of everyone else's earshot. A few girls giggled while others sighed in envy.

"I saw you last week, Pit. You are NOT supposed to be here! Why can't you follow orders? When my Dad.."

"The Big Man sent me here, Bells," he cut in, "He's really worried about you."

He put his hand on her cheek, lowering his face so they were at the same eye level.

"He doesn't like that your alone here."

She slapped his hand away and a growl escaped her lips.

"I have Adam!"

Pit looked at Adam, scrutinizing him.

"No offense love, but Adam can't even stay loyal to his own family, never mind you."

Adam jumped up

"You leave them out of this!" he snarled in Pit's face, raising a fist.

"Stop!" Bella yelled, getting between them and pushing them apart.

"Why are you here, Pit? What's the problem?" she continued, her voice more irritated (if that's possible).

Pit's body relaxed. He leaned back on his heels, looking off to the side.

"Well...," he scratched the back his neck, suddenly turning serious.

"I'm afraid to report that there's been another outbreak. You're needed. It's not as big as the last one but we need to talk, to find out what we're going to do next," he muttered.

Bella's back straightened, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked ready for anything.

"Come back to my house after school. Adam will tell you where it is. We'll figure out what to do there," she commanded.

"No. It's too quiet here and they know where you are. There might be spies. Let's just go to Night Fury," Pit said as he advanced towards her.

Bella looked at Adam, then back at Pit.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded her head.

"Sounds great. Adam and I'll be there around nine, just don't be late this time," she seethed.

"Now get the hell out of here!"

Pit slung his heavy arm over her shoulder, grinning down at her.

"Anything for you, babes," he leaned down, giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

I wasn't going to admit it, but I was raging. I wanted to be the one to kiss her again.

Bella stepped away from him quickly.

"You really should go."

He raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm going, I'm going."

He turned around and took his leave, leaving Bella and Adam together.

She yawned and leaned into Adam's side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Will it ever end? I thought I was only supposed to be doing part time, or some shit like that," she moaned, clearly exhausted.

Adam poked her side.

"Bella, as much as I don't want to say this, you just let Pit loose on Forks High campus...without an escort," he informed her as if this was a grave mistake.

Her eyes snapped open and her whole body stiffened.

"Holy mother of..."

She sprinted off in the direction Pit had left in, constantly spewing some very creative expletives along the way..

* * *

**Soo thats it, please review and tell us what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A.N. We are so sorry this took so long to update but, school started and tests came up, then I found out my nanny had cancer, and ellies granda also has cancer, then the internet was screwed up., so we hope this chap makes up for everything.**

**we want to deadicate this chapter to orange-is-the-new-pink, you gave us one of the best reviews. your review gave us the boost we needed to finish this chapter.**

Bella raced after Pit, but he was already strutting into the cafeteria, walking up to a group of gaggling girls. He snuck up behind the girl that had her back to him and leaned down,wrapping his arm around her waist, whispering in her ear dreamily. I could just about make it out.

"Girl, you look good enough to eat," he growled suggestively in her ear. She immediately flushed and began breathing heavily.

"In fact, I'd absolutely love it if you and your friend," he wagged his eyebrows at the girl to his left, who instantly latched onto his other arm, "would come with me right now. We could have so much fun!"

He nuzzled the first girl's neck.

My God! They were like moths to a flame. They couldn't seem to tear themselves away. Bella rushed over to him with a murderous look on her face. She didn't even hesitate as she grabbed his ear and yanked mercilessly. He howled and shook off the two girls as Bella continued to pull until he had no choice but to move with her back outside.

"You...know...the...rules...asshole!" she seethed, punctuating each word with a tug on his ear. I grimaced at the thought of the pain. She finally let go and stood fuming with her hands on her hips. He massaged his flaming red ear before turning to her.

"Pit, stop trying to steal the girls' virtue!" she ordered.

Pit let out a roar of laughter, shaking his head.

"Honey, there isn't anything virtous about that little hottie!"

He gasped for air as if it was the funniest thing he'd heard in decades.

"Babes, you know you're the only one for me! Those girls ain't got nothin' on you!" he attempted to move towards her but she stepped back, raising her hands in warning.

"Adam, please escort him off the premises before I personally see to it that he can't have children," she said in an exasperated tone. Adam yanked him roughly by the arm and they left, Pit laughing quietly and shooting a wink in Bella's direction. The two girls he'd been chatting up wailed in disappointment. Wait...stop...rewind...Yes, wailed! I had a feeling if I ever met that guy again, he and I would not start swapping our top ten tips on how to get lucky.

Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. She soon followed Adam and Pit.

Once again, my family and I were left completely and totally confused, or as Emmett would say, completely fucked. There were too many questions unanswered, too many moments when I felt like I could just hit something. Their heads were also bursting with questions.

"Guys, we've got to stop focusing on what we don't know and focus on what we do know," I stated. They silently agreed.

"Well," Alice quipped, "We know she moved here when she was fourteen and she lives in the forest. We also know that she's going to a club tonight."

My eyes met Alice's.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, she said she's going to the Night Fury. That's a club in Seattle. It's supposed to be really hard to get in to. Not just anybody can walk on in. There is definitely something going down at that club tonight," she warned.

"Well do you think we could get in?" Jasper questioned.

She looked thoughtful.

"To be honest, I doubt it. But we should try."

"Oh God! We're becoming stalkers again!" Emmett groaned, clutching his head in both hands.

"No, we're not," Rosalie snapped, "she's obviously a threath and we are simply trying to protect ourselves."  
mmett still looked frustrated

"But we aren't involved. We're the one's poking our noses in. We wouldn't like some human following us around, trying to figure out what we are. We're being major hypocrites. Usually, I would be the one suggesting this kind of behaviour but, this doesn't seem right. Since we moved here, everything feels different. Like, we're constantly on edge, or the feeling you get when your being watched. You're right, there is something wrong with her and this town, but do we really want to be digging for more information? Maybe the smart, resonable thing would be to run away from this place and leave it all behind. Because I don't want to find out something that might cost us our lives," he blew up.

He had a point, maybe we were making a mistake, maybe Bella's secret is a secret for a reason. Maybe once we figure what the hell all of this is about, we will be too far in, stuck with one foot in the ground, unable to get out of her trap. Maybe us following her is what she had planned all along...

The rest of the day, I had an uneasy feeling, like when your walking up the stairs and you get to the top one, but you thought there was one more, so your foot falls through. There's this horrible sinking feeling in your gut and your breathing increases. Then you realise that you just misplaced your step. That's what this feeling is like. But you don't realise you're safe, you keep falling and falling.

After what Emmett said, I kept looking over my shoulder, looking for an unknow object or person. Paranoia seeped out of me. I couldn't keep still. There was an omen hanging over my head, but I continued to try and shake this feeling of impending doom away.

We ended up standing on the curb outside the Night Fury, even after Emmett's passionate speech. There was a queue winding all the way around the corner.

"We're gonna be here all night at this stage!" Jasper snarled, gritting his teeth. He'd gone hunting barely two hours earlier and yet he was still having problems.

"Jasper, it's all about attitude. Just follow my lead," Alice swaggered up towards the two bouncers who stood either side of the doors. Their arms were like tree trunks and their muscles were bulging out of their shirts. We stood behind Alice in a line and she tapped her foot impatiently when they didn't open the door.

"Only V.I.P.'s skip the line, Miss."

"Well, obviously!" she snapped at him. He looked at her skeptically.

"Oh for God's sake! Of course we're V.I.P.'s! Why else would we line up here? Now, we're kinda late so..." When he still didn't make a move, she tossed her hair in frustration.

"Look, we're friends with Pit and you know how annoyed he gets when you're late."

Pit's name seemed to get his attention. He exchanged a glance with his colleague, who nodded slightly, and finally opened the door slowly.

The room was dark. The walls were lined with red velvet curtains. In front of me, there was a glass staircase winding upward around a stone pillar. Winding down the pillar was an immense statue with every little detail carved into it. It was made of a green stone that reflected the light and made the scales of the dragon stand out even more. The head was at the bottom and pointed staright towards the entrance. The mouth was gaping open and there were sharp, white porcelain teeth protruding from it's mouth. But the thing that grabbed your attention most was it's eyes. Two, huge red rubies were set in the sockets and they gleamed in the dark atmosphere. The dance floor was upstairs, where music and a musky scent of sweat was coming from. A man, probably around the age of twenty, asked to take my coat. Once he did, he handed me a silver chain bracelet with some sort of inscription on the side, telling me to keep it on. There was leather booths along the walls of the room, where people sat and talked quietly, obviously discussing something of importance. On the opposite side of the room there was an open bar. The bar stools were made out of dark oak, and the bar itself was what seemed to be mahogany. Music blasted from upstairs as I searched the crowd and I noticed something odd. Everyone was wearing some red particle of clothing, be it shoes, a tie, a belt or a shirt. We were the only ones not wearing something red. A loud laugh burst from the back of the room. It was unusual to hear it in the serious atmosphere downstairs. Our eyes sought out the source of the noise only to find a roped off area at the back of the room with a group of people. Among them sat...Bella! She was wearing the sexiest fucking piece of clothing I've ever seen. It was a red corset dress with black lace and it barely came down to her thighs. She had lace gloves on and a choker-pendant that sat in the hollow of her neck and calf-high boots. Suddenly, a big head blocked my view of her. It was Pit. He had his arm slung around her waist with his hand splayed possessively across her stomach. He'd basically pulled her onto his lap. I resisted the urge to growl (barely). Bella had a fake smile fixed on her face. A group of three men came in behind us and headed straight for the V.I.P. area. They each stepped up to Bella in a line, knelt down, took her hand gently and kissed it. Everyone had gone quiet as they observed this scene and I heard a few gasp as the men bent their heads to her hand.

"We hope you are well, Isabella," the first one said in his thick Italian accent.

"I've told you time and time again, call-me-Bella! Can you not follow orders, Callam?" she sighed in irritation. He bowed his head slightly.

"My apologies...Bella. Your father sends his best wishes and hopes to see you soon." Her lips twitched up slightly.

"Ah, Callam. You never disappoint, what with your empty threats and name dropping. I very much doubt Daddy would've bothered talking to you directly. Now give me whatever message you were sent to give and get out of my sight before I do something I might, possibly, maybe, near the end of my life thought I pretty much doubt it, regret," she reached out a rough hand and grabbed him by the chin, yanking him up from his kneeling position.

"Of course, my lady. Your father has requested that you return home for Mabon. It has been a long time since he has celebrated the Autumn Equinox with his lovely daughter." Bella's eyes widened in surprise before her face fell.

"He knows the conditions. I will not return home until I have my proof." She stood up abruptly and looked down at Pit.

"I'm bored of this. We," she gestured at the two of them, "need to talk privately. Let's go upstairs." He scrambled up after her but paused and gestured at two stewards who were standing quietly against the wall, blending in invisibly. They came forward and took the man, Callam, and the other two, hauling them to a side-exit.

"Damn, there goes any chance we had of finding out what's going on. If it's just the two of them in a private room we'll never be able to hear that conversation," Emmett cursed softly.

"It is so stuffy in here! I mean, have they not heard of air-conditioning? I can't believe I got all dressed up for nothing. I need air!" Rosalie complained, heading for another side door.

"Yeah, me too. This place, it's kinda...I dunno. It's just a bit weird," Jasper mumbled, scratching his head and trailing after Rose. Alice sighed.

"Oh for God's sake. You're such babies! Come on, we might as well all go since apparently we can't even dance if it doesn't involve digging up dirt on someone," Alice waved her hands in the air, stomping over to the open door. Emmett and I shuffled slowly in their general direction, surveying the rest of the room in the hopes that this wasn't prohibited or anything.

"Ah, I feel so much better now. Was it just me or was their a heavy atmosphere in there?" Rose shook her hair away from the back of her neck in an oddly human gesture.

"I guess..." Emmett half-heartedly agreed. It had been very...serious. I felt like we'd been out of place just standing there and observing Bella. Everyone else was sitting and seemed to be having important discussions.

"Look, I don't think we're going to accomplish anything tonight. We should just leave," Jasper appealed to Alice, knowing she'd be annoyed after having sneaking into an exclusive club that she'd never even get to see the dance-floor.

"Yeah, let's get going," she sighed in defeat.

We made our way down the street towards our cars. Without warning, we were all pulled into a nearby alley. My back was pushed harshly up against the wall. A man with charcoal eyes glared up at me, grinning maliciously. I looked past him to see my family in similar positions, but in total there was only three men. One had Rosalie and Alice by the neck. They were struggling, clutching at his pale hands but he didn't show any signs of pain as they gasped for breath. This wasn't possible! The other man was tugging on Jasper and Emmett's arms, holding them in place. The man who was holding me kneed me hard in the stomach and I howled in pain.

"What were you doing at the club?" he growled.

I looked at him, my pain almost gone. His eyes were black. It was like his pupil and his iris had merged. His cheek bones were very prominent. They jut out of his face and stretched the skin of his cheeks, making them look hollow. He looked deformed. His skin was paler than a vampire's. It was almost blue. And it's as cold as a vampire's as well. In fact, if I couldn't hear his weird heartbeat, I'd swear he was one of the undead. But he did have a heartbeat, although it was as deformed as his face. It was so slow. It only beat about once every two minutes and even then it was just one, desperate thump!

"I said, what were you and your cold-blooded family doing at the club?"

A fist connected with my jaw and my head snapped back with the impact. I heard a crack right before my head collided with the wall behind me. I screamed out. My jaw...! It felt unhinged. He must've dislocated it!

"Answer me, you leech!"

Another hit to my stomach followed in quick succession by a hand winding painfully into my hair and my head being bashed repeatedly against the wall till I heard ringing in my ears. I don't know how long it continued on like that. I lost track of time as I got, what could only be described as, beaten to a pulp. Blood trickled slowly from gashes on my face, forearms and cuts I could feel all over my body. Bruises. God, I hadn't had them since I was a human. I didn't even get them wrestling with Jazz and Em. My head was pounding and everything looked hazy. Every bit of me ached. I longed for sleep with every fiber of my supernatural being more than I had in my entire existence. And, what was probably worse, if I'd had the energy to process it, was that I actually felt like I could achieve it. I felt like I could finally sleep for the first time in a hundred and eight years. I couldn't even find it in myself to raise my head off the ground, which, I'd at some point become sprawled across, to see if my family were in the same state as I was.

"Enough!"

A firm but familiar voice ecoched from the darkness. It can't be her! I was lying in an alleyway, beaten, and she was here, telling these monsters to stop.

The man that seemed to be the leader released Jasper from up against the brick wall, causing him to fall in a heap on the ground, and turned towards her voice. He sneered at her.

"Oh, look what we have here boys, a little girl to play with!" He started to walk in her direction, but I couldn't let this fucker anywhere near her. She was in WAY over her head.

"No, stop," I managed to croak out. I feebly reached out a hand and tried to drag myself closer to him. The man stopped mid-step and cocked his head to look at me with a twisted smile.

"Why should I? If you haven't noticed, I can do whatever I like. You and your cold-blooded freak of a family are just the start. I'll wipe out every single vampire! You're all an abomination," he growled at me.

"Oh, but I'd really rather you didn't do that," she said in a tone of voice that suggested she was disappointed in him.

The man, or if you could even call him a man, let out a bark of a laughter.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he sneered, eyeing her shadowy form.

Bella stepped out of the darkness her heels clicking on the asphalt, hands stuffed in her coat pockets and smirking deviously.

"I could think of a few things."

The group of men all gasped out in shock. Their faces were pure fear.

Bella smiled at them showing all her glistening teeth. Protruding from her gums were her canine teeth, only this time, they were as big as the first time we saw them in the cafeteria! The men all fell to the ground, placing their fisted right hands over their hearts and mumbling some pledge or song in a weird language.

"We apologize, Mistress," the leader squeaked out in a petrified voice, his demeanor completely changed from earlier.

"We did not know it was you."

Bella's face turned sour.

"And that makes a difference how?"

The men gaped at her, not having any response.

"You know, calling them leeches is slightly hypocritical, don't you think? Then again, I suppose you don't know what hypocritical means. After all, you're just children."

She bent down to the man in the middle and caressed the side of his face with a mournful expression. I took the chance to briefly study our assailants. The youngest of them looked to be in his late thirties. They didn't look anything like children. "Stupid, naive children!" Bella whispered, sounding near tears.

She turned promptly to the guy on the left, her expression hard.

"You!"

She held up a piece of paper in front of him.

"Take this inside to Pit. And be quick about it!" she snapped.

The man scrambled up and snatched the piece of paper from her outstretched hand, practically running out of the alley.

"Now, as for the rest of you. You have commited a serious offence, and you do know this is my region. I won't tolerate any violence or murder," she walked slowly around the men, like she was ready to fight at any second.

"You're all still very young, so instead of punishing you, I'll send you back home to do something constructive," she informed them. They bowed their heads as if this was a great honor.

"And if I ever catch you, or any of your little friends, I won't think twice before skinning you," she said sweetly.

The men all audibly gulped.

"Now!" Bella clapped her hands together in a way that signaled the finality of the matter.

"I think we're finished here, you may leave us."

They hastily scrambled up before Bella raised a hand.

"Say hello to Caius for me," she told them cheerily as they backed away quickly. They were halfway out of the alley when they started yelping. Along their legs, electric blue fire was twisting up the lower part of their bodies. It was like it had a life of it's own, winding slowly, further and further up their torsos and squeezing them like a cobra. They yowled into the night as it reached their faces and encased them completely until there was a blinding flash. When my eyes re-adjusted, the men were gone. No trace of them in sight, just black scorch marks marring the ground.

"Well, there ya go! No thanks necessary. I'll just be on my way. You know, school tomorrow," she stretched, feigning fatigue, "No really, your gratitude is overwhelming, it was nothing!" Bella waved her hand dramatically and started walking away.

"W...wait!" Jasper rasped out, reaching out after her weakly.

"What...w...was that?"

"What was what?" she questioned.

Oh! Oh yea, that? Just now? You mean, me saving your asses? Pfft! Don't worry about it! Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she started backing away with a smile plastered on her face. I hauled myself off the ground. I had a feeling she was trying to distract us.

"Bella!"

She stopped in her tracks. I limped slowly in her direction.

"Edward, don't strain yourself!" she steadied me as I stumbled.

"You...need...to...tell me...what's...going...on!" I wheezed out. It hurt so fucking much! Bella bit her bottom lip. She obviously worried about me.

"Bella," I tried again. She shook her head softly silencing me.

"You need to get home and rest," she chastised me gently as I tried to straighten up. I opened my mouth to protest but she interrupted me again.

"Fine! I'll come over later tonight. Just...just get out of here!" She sounded upset and all but shoved me away as she stalked off into the night.

We somehow managed to drag ourselves upright long enough to make it to the cars. After a ten minute rest, Alice and Rosalie drove us home as they had the least severe injuries. Luckily, Carlisle had taken Esme out for a night of culture in Port Angeles. In other words, they went to some play. We collapsed onto the couches and armchairs and after resting for another while, we had enough strength to treat our wounds. They were healing faster than a normal human's would but, damn, if it didn't hurt like hell! Carlisle and Esme arrived home and, needless to say, they were not pleased to see the state we were in. After going through the whole story (and a lecture from Carlisle) we settled restlessly down and waited.

And waited...and waited...until a quiet knock came on our door............

**We want to know what you think bella is, like always, so review. it might take a while for the next chap to come out, because in 3 weeks we have a week just for tests, so I really have to study but every chance we get we will write, so please keep in mind that we are working hard, and that we didn't just dump the story.**

**please review!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_So sorry, so much has been happening, summer exams (which are finally over, thank god) they lasted a fecking week, so I really had to study. Are summer holidays are here, 3 months off, so we are going to pull a lot of all nighters to update regularly. (^_^) _

_all outfits are on our profile._

Esme got up and walked to the door. We all sat up in anticipation. The door swung open to reveal a soaking wet Bella in a pair of black sweatpants and a baggy yellow sweatshirt, looking utterly disheveled and scruffy. Her hair was in rat tails but more than that, it was the expression on her face. I had never seen her look so vulnerable. So...human... A shadow moved behind her and Adam stepped into the pool of light leaking from the house and into the dark night. Esme stepped back and gestured for them to come in. Bella hesitantly entered the house and let out a shaky breath with Adam trailing in after her.

"Please, sit down," Esme intoned in her motherly voice, looking concerned at Bella's state of dress. Adam had fared no better. His light blue t-shirt was stuck to his skin and his baggy black jeans were mud-stained. He was wearing combat boots bleached and weathered by the elements.

"No, it's alright. I won't be staying long. I just came to see if everyone was alright," she mumbled in a low, nervous voice. She was looking at the floor and hiding her expression. Jasper curled a fist in anger.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he started in an eerily quiet voice.

"That's just not good enough. We need answers. Now! I'm sick of us dancing around to your tune."

Bella's shoulders slumped and she suddenly seemed so small. Adam placed a hand on her back. She seemed to gather strength from it.

"Jasper, I want you to listen as I tell you for the last time, you know what you need to know. No more, no less. Just stay in Forks. Don't go galavanting off to clubs in Seattle or a department in Port Angeles, just stay where it's safe. That's all I ask," she wearily announced. Rosalie snorted.

"That's all you ask? That's ALL you ask? You want us to stay caged in this God for-saken town?"

"Yes!" Bella snapped.

"That's exactly what I want you to do. Or something like what happened tonight will happen again. And I won't always be there to save you."

Emmett stood.

"Actually, I'm not content to be in an ignorant bliss when there are people out there who can beat me half to death when I can punch my way through a mountain," he grit his teeth in attempt to control his anger.

"That's a good question...we'll come back to it later!" Bella chirped.

"Kudos for that!"

"This isn't a time for jokes, Bella!" I chastised her. We were being deadly serious and she was just trying to avoid all questions. Her head swiveled in my direction and we shared a loaded look. She looked slightly hurt and remorseful before her expression hardened.

"Look, I don't have to answer any of your dumb questions if I don't want to! You can't exactly force me to!" she sneered.

"I could give it a try!" Jasper said, rising halfway out of his seat before Carlisle placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try, Jasper! I really would. I bet you'd try and use all your military experience on me, hmmm?" Everyone froze. How did she...

"See, something you should know about me, I always do my homework," she carried on sweetly.

"Bella..." Adam said softly.

"What?" she hissed at him. He just looked at her and she seemed to deflate again.

"They deserve to know, Bells."

She shook her head mournfully.

"Deserve to know what?" Alice questioned. Bella looked up and I met her gaze and I gasped in shock. Her eyes had a tortured look in them. She was pleading with me, begging me for her release. But I couldn't. How could I help her if she never told me what was wrong? She looked like she was about to cry. All of a sudden she sprung up and stood in the centre of the room.

"Do you believe in God?" she demanded. We were all confused.

"What...?" Alice trailed off.

"Just...just humor me for a minute and answer the question!"

"'Cause you answer so many of ours," Rosalie muttered darkly.

"Oh for the love of...fine! Ask me anything you want! Right now! This is a limited time offer only, so go!"

Rosalie immediately sat forward.

"Did you kill all those people in Seattle?"

"No," Bella responded instantly.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I am many things, Rosalie, but a murderer is not one of them. "

"Okay then, are you human?" Emmett fired another question at her.

"Yes!" came her bullet fast reply.

"For now," she added as an afterthought.

"Are all those things you told me true?" I asked with a baited breath. She may not know it but her answer could make or break me. I needed to know I could trust her.

"Mostly..." she fidgeted uncomfortably. I released my breath slowly.

"Are we in danger?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Yes! Well...sort of. It depends!" Bella looked flustered and struggled to find the words. Adam stepped forward.

"That's why we have these," he held up a group of necklaces by their thick, black cords.

"What are they?" Esme inquired, reaching out for one.

"They're for your protection. No one will touch if you're wearing these." Bella informed us. They were a round disk with a design cut into it. It had a star-like shape in the middle and arrows pointing outwards towards the edges of the disk. There were seven different colours. Black, orange, purple, green, yellow, blue and grey. Adam handed one to each of us.

"And you just expect us to wear these, no questions asked? We're not like those imbeciles at school who act like obedient little dogs, you know," Rosalie said while examining hers.

"Rosalie, you are going to wear it if I have to tie the thing around your neck myself!" Bella was scarily calm and smiled in a frightening way.

Rosalie avoided her gaze and fidgeted with her hair.

"Where were you going with your question earlier?" Carlisle questioned. Bella looked dismayed at Carlisle's reminder of her earlier outburst.

"Well...I...do you?" she turned it back on him. Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"Yes, I suppose I do," he finally answered. Bella smiled.

"You have a good soul, Carlisle," she told him.

"You see, my Dad, he's a very traditional guy. But he doesn't exactly...agree on most religious issues. When he was younger, he was a devote believer in God and followed every rule to the T. He believed everything was for the best but eventually, he began to question the reasoning behind some of the guidelines. He thought they were too un-feeling and cynical but when he tried to change them, he was branded a heretic by the person he looked up to and was closest to. He felt betrayed and discovered that everyone has the power to hurt others. He refused to stay quiet though. He was a proud man and some agreed with his ideas. When they all gathered to try and make the others at least listen to them, they were called traitors and accused of trying to use violence to get their way. A fight ensued and the so-called 'rebels' lost and were chased out of town and told to never return. My father, their leader, still refused to be silenced though, and he built a new life for himself, a new world. The two worlds fought and many people died. One side believed that everyone is good. They believed everyone was born with the capacity to only live in peace and love. The other believed that all people had a bad side, that everyone had the capacity for evil. The good side believed that the people were spoiled by the influence of the bad while the bad side believed that the good were just being naive. So they eventually put aside their differences and formed an alliance when they came to the conclusion that having two extremes isn't possible. They learnt that there has to be balance. They built a new world where people could decide their beliefs and ways for themselves. It's been...years since then and the relationship between the two sides is infinitely better though still strained. Both have agreed to mistakes and decisions made in anger but they've agreed to work in unison to make the world a better place."

"But there are people who think you have to pick one side or the other. And there are others who think being on my Dad's side is an excuse to do as they want and disrespect the lives of others. I have to deal with these people. I guess you could call it my training."

"Training for what?" Emmett interrupted sharply.

"My Dad's retiring soon. I'm taking his place as leader and the liaison between our side and the other," she explained in an emotionless voice.

"Ugh, this sounds totally like good and evil! Them and us! Angels and demons!" Rosalie taunted.

Bella went rigid and Adam chuckled. Esme went bug-eyed, shaking slightly.

"Like God and the Lucifer...," Carlise whispered.

No-one said anything, you could hear a feather drop.

"Are you saying the Devil, the power of all evil, exists?" Rosalie questioned disbelievingly.

"Not everything is as black and white in this world, Rosalie," Bella yelled before she stormed out with a murderous look on her face.

"Man, you guys are really good at pissing her off. And, I'd mean it as a compliment if she wasn't, like, the most dangerous being in the entire world," Adam whistled casually like life-shattering revelations were had everyday for him.

"So...you mean...she's the...the...Devil's daughter?" Alice stuttered out. Adam turned to her with a bright, cheerful grin and said in a sing-song voice:

"Bingo! Give the girl a prize!"

_PLEASE REVIEW, THATS WHAT THE BUTTON IS THERE FOR_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN, we do not own the characters, just the storyline. The next chap will explain everything, well nearly everything. lol.**

**please review**

**Sorry that this is quite short, but we will make up for it.**

Its been hours since she left but none of us have moved. Not one of us went out after her. We were all completely shocked. There are no words to describe it. Is Bella telling the truth? Is she joking like she usually does? This is all really confusing. Jasper opened his mouth to speak before he closed it again, with a shake of his head.

"Fuck...," Emmet declared.

Alice nodded wordlessly in agreement.

"Do we take her word for it?" Jasper asked the room in general.

Everyone looked at each other. I think we all knew we could take her word for it. I just wanted to talk to her some more, to understand her better but she was so mad. And if she really is the Devil's daughter, what does that make her? The anti-christ, a demon? And what does that make Adam? Is he some sort of monster too? We were all baffled and in denial.

"This isn't your every-day problem. What are we going to do about it? Just pretend that nothing happened or run out of town with our tails between our legs?" Alice mumbled.

"She told us to stay in town," I said. Even now, I couldn't help but feel...like this. Whatever this is.

"We have to trust her!"

I couldn't give up on Bella now. She'd looked so hurt.

"Yeah, right. Maybe she wants us to stay in town so she can kill us all off easily," Rosalie retorted.

Carlisle shook his head adamantly.

"Then why did she save you? Why get her hands dirty when a bunch of thugs could've done the job for her? And she told us she wasn't a murderer."

"We can't possibly know that, Carlisle," Esme whispered.

"We don't know anything, none of this makes sense!" Jasper's head fell into his hands.

"You'll be late for school," she said softly. Emmett gave a derisive laugh.

"Yes, because that's what we're gonna be worried about! Missing school!"

Esme gave him a disapproving look.

"We don't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves than necessary," Carlisle scolded him. We eventually got up and attempted to make ourselves look presentable but it was like we were mindless shells. Everyone's thoughts were centered around Bella.

'What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?'

'I knew there was something strange about this place.'

'We need more details. They can't possibly expect us to just go on with our daily lives after dumping that on us?'

Finally, we all assembled outside and made our way to school. We viewed everything in a new light. How many of the student body actually knew the truth? Were any of them like those guys in Seattle last night? What about the faculty members? I made my way to my locker in a paranoid daze. And yet, at the same time, I had an unyielding need to see Bella. She's looked so broken last time I'd seen her. I had to see if she was alright. So when I heard the Flock making excited noises and desperate movements to get closer to their goal, I headed in the same direction. And there she was, looking as glorious as ever. Not a trace of yesterday's pain and insecurity. She was wearing a Brooklyn jersey and a pair of tight, blue jeans with bleach stains on them. (Pic on profile). As always, she was completely surrounded, laughing and joking and looking exactly like how those stupid soap operas portray the unattainable girl with the perfect life who everyone loves. I sensed Alice and Jasper heading my way before I felt their presence behind me and I could see Rose and Emmett on the opposite side of Bella's circle of admirers. Adam slipped skillfully through the grid locked crowd, which is saying something about how much he's had to do it. He leaned in to whisper something to her but she just shook her head and turned back to a short, Asian kid. I groaned in frustration. We weren't going to get answers like this.

"Bella!" I tried to yell over the noise of half the students in the entire school crammed into one section of the hallway.

"Bella!"

She'd heard me. I'd seen her reflexive reaction as she scanned the faces to see who'd called out. But when she recognized it was me, her automatic smile was replaced with a blank expression and she turned her back to me. What the...? She just...ignored me? After everything that happened yesterday, she was just going to ignore me? Pissed does not even cover how angry I was. I had no idea Bella could be so childish.

It continued on like that for the rest of the day. Anytime one of us even caught a glimpse of Bella she just acted like we didn't exist. Of course, we couldn't exactly confront her when she was permanently encircled in the middle of a sea of people with Adam stuck at her side! She just floated right on by as if we were a blind spot. This did absolutely nothing to help my temper. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been so mad at someone. I definitely did NOT expect this rage to be directed at Bella, of all people. But hey, she was being stubborn and irresponsible and...ugh! I felt like trying to shake some fucking sense into the girl! We entered the cafeteria for lunch, understandably disgruntled, and headed to our usual table. I literally had only been seated for two minutes before the mindless chatter of Forks high school students officially destroyed the last few shreds of tolerance I had possessed. I needed quiet to think and process all that had happened. I stormed out of the cafeteria and brushed past a group of girls, nearly knocking one off her feet. I quickly steadied her and apologized before carrying on my way. I'd been making my way to the exit when a stairwell caught my eye. It led to the roof and the mini-garden Bella had shown me. I weighed my options before deciding it was as good a place as any to be alone with thoughts. I was up and out in less than a second. I took in a big breath of air that immediately relaxed me. Turning around, I was heading for the wall over-looking the town when I stopped dead in my tracks. She was sitting on the ground with her knees tucked up to her chest, staring sadly at the Renaissance arch. All the resentment and anger in me trickled away as I looked at her forlorn expression. She looked so lost and tired. That didn't mean I had forgiven her for being so fucking secretive and annoying, but I probably wasn't going to bite her head off now. I just wanted to make that look on her face go away.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" she murmured.

I walked towards her slowly, measuring each step. I wasn't one bit surprised she knew it was me.

"I want the truth, Bella," I replied softly

She visibly stiffened.

"Everyting I have told you so far has been the truth," she growled out through gritted teeth.

I was standing behind her now and I could see the tears dripping down her face. She looked so broken. Her cheeks were stained with tears and some of her mascara was running. I sat down on the wet concrete beside her with a sigh.

"I want to know the whole story. I want to know everything about you," I said earnestly.

She rubbed her face on her sleeve.

"Please leave me alone," she begged.

My heart broke, but I needed to talk to her. I ignored her request and kept talking.

"So, it might've been nice to get a bit of a warning that you were one of the most powerful beings in the world," I joked, trying to make her laugh. She was far from impressed.

Her head snapped up and she shot dagers at me. Her eyes were puffy from crying, so that kinda took the edge off.

"Well I am sorry, Edward! It's not something I can just blurt out over lunch. Oh, guess what? My Dad's Hades himself Could you please pass the salad? Like you would've believed me! Just go. I know you think I'm a monster."

More and more tears flowed. She made a heart wrenching sobbing sound and I couldn't take it anymore.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, I never said I thought you were a monster. Bella, I think you are beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Please stop crying... please! I hate it when people cry...," I said softly.

"Please, go. I'm surprised you and your family haven't run out of town yet," she muttered.

"I didn't want to leave. You told us it was safe in Forks, so we stayed."

"You shouldn't trust me so willingly, Edward. I've hurt so many people, I've ruined so many lives. I don't want to hurt people anymore," Bella cried.

"Everyone adores you, Bella. You don't hurt people, I hurt people!" I argued.

"Oh, but I do. I hurt the person closest to me," she insisted. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve again, sniveling.

"I'm sure that that person will forgive you and I'm positive you haven't ruined people lives."

She gave a sinister laugh.

"There is so much you don't know. You make it sound so simple."

I grabbed her face making her look at me.

"Then tell me! You know you can trust me. Let me make it simple for you," I urged her. She shook her head and looked at her knees.

"Bella!" I whispered firmly with two fingers under her chin to make her look at me. She was in so much pain and she was barely even listening to what I was saying.

"Bella, you think I want to leave?" I whispered softly looking directly into her watery eyes. I was mere inches from her face and our breaths were mingling in the cold air. Her head bobbed swiftly about five times in a row.

"Oh, Bella..."

I leaned in slowly, cupping her cheek and gently pressed my lips to hers. She didn't respond at all so I pressed more firmly and started moving my lips against hers. I thought of her belief that she was a monster and that I wanted to leave her. I thought of her coming to us last night and confessing her darkest secret and still, she had brought something to protect us. I thought of her, alone, on a roof in the cold, having what can only be described as a breakdown and my heart flooded with pity, admiration, a fierce need to protect, a sense of possessiveness and...love. And I poured all these emotions into my kiss. I wanted her to know that I thought she was amazing, that she was strong and beautiful. I wanted her to see herself through my eyes. She gave a little shocked sound in the back of her throat and finally, at last, she responded with a tentative movement of her lips. I smiled, still mouth to mouth with the most mind-blowing woman in the whole world. And the best thing? She was kissing me back. It was sweet and chaste and yet it told her all she needed to know about how I felt towards her. And it the potential for so much more. There was an undercurrent of wild passion and aggressiveness but this was not the time to unleash that. I promised myself that I WOULD unleash it though.

She broke away, standing up quicking, her breathing was coming out in hard gasps. I looked up at her in amazment.

"Please," I begged.

Her eyes and her shoulders drooped.

"Okay."

It was so soft, a normal person wouldn't have been able to hear it. I smiled at her and streached out my hand. Bella instantly took it, helping my up.

We were face to face. Hers was still wet and swollen, so I used the back of my sleeve to wipe her cheeks delicately. She let out a little laugh, and I laughed as well. She reminded me of a little six year old girl, so it was hard not to chuckle along with her.

"Can you come over to my house after school so we can talk?" I requested. She looked down again.

"Can you come over to my house instead? It would be easier to show you," Bella started to fidget, so I tried not to push her.

"Okay," I mimicked her earlier response.

"How will it be easier?" I squeezed her hand, realizing I hadn't let go of it.

She shrugged.

"It'll just be easier, I suppose. I have pictures I can show you. It will help make you understand."

We made our way to the staircase.

**review please, helps us type faster.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16******

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.  
Well I am so sorry, we are so so so sorry, i went on hols for 2 weeks, then ellie's granda past away , have mercy on his soul, and so many more things have happened. please forgive us. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review.  
_**

We made our way to the staircase.

"Wait a minute," Bella stopped me, "why don't you come to my house now?"

I stared at her, not sure what to do. Did I want to be alone with Bella? Yes, of course I did. But...was it a good idea to be alone with Bella? Probably not.  
Emm...okay," I blurted out.  
Should I have said that without asking my family first? Definitely not!  
"Great," she perked up.  
She gripped my hand and dragged me down the stairs.  
"I don't have a car so we are taking yours," she told me. There was no arguing with her. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. We reached the bottom of the stairs and were in the corridor.  
"Why don't you have a car?" I questioned.  
She pulled me towards the car park, still gripping my hand tightly.  
"Well, I don't really see the point of it. Sure they get you there faster, but is it worth detroying your o-zone layer over it? Or all the fights for gas and petrol and all the deaths caused by car accidents?" Bella ranted.  
Well there you go, straight forward answer like always. Well, almost always. Actually, she barely ever gave straight forward answers. She was more the cryptic, mysterious type guaranteed to provide 'fun times'.  
I rushed past the rows of lockers and through the doors.

She dashed to my car, still clutching my hand. How did she know where, or which one, it was? I could only come to the conclusion that it meant she had to be at least a little interested in me. An ear-splitting grin was plastered on my face as I stumbled after her.  
Bella reached the passenger side, tugged the door open and slid gracefully onto the low seat. I followed, hastily starting the engine and backing out of the space. I was afraid she'd be uncomfortable in the car as she seemed to dislike them so much, but my anxiety was unwarranted. On the contrary, she reached out to turn on the radio and fiddled with the tuner till she'd found a station she liked.

She smiled as the melody of some pop song resounded in the small space. She pushed the button for the window until it was fully down and the fast wind was winding its way all around us, causing her gorgeous mahogany locks to whip around and around. Her luscious scent hit me in wave after wave and I found it very hard to contain my...uh...well, self. Her angelic voice wove expertly with the singer's and

put their vocals to shame. For someone who doesn't like cars, she sure seems to be enjoying the ride! I wonder what else she like to ride? Shit! I winced as my train of thought led to some rather, ah, uncomfortable circumstances.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, worriedly, a little pucker appearing between her eyebrows. Damn it, she really wasn't helping with a look like that.

"Fine, fine!" I mumble

I mumbled, "I just never noticed how little space there is in here." I shifted around in the driver's seat. An evil grin spread across her face before her expression quickly cleared, replaced with an obviously forced look of pure innocence.

"Oh? Why? What exactly were you planning on doing that would need so much, ah, space?" she intoned lightly, while leaning in closer and resting a hand outrageously close to my thigh without it actually resting there. It was maddening! I growled softly and she giggled in delight, before leaning back in her seat, a grin of triumph spread wide across her face. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

I was so going to get her back for that. "The opening to my house is coming up soon," her voice interrupted my thoughts of revenge and I curiously observed the area. We'd been driving for a while now and were quite a while away from town. This was where the deeper parts of the forest lay, unlike the thinner regions around town that seemed perfect for a twilight stroll. The trees were packed tightly together and grew very tall and thick, looming menacingly above the dark skyline. Mysterious noises echoed and bounced around, distorting and becoming the stuff of horror movies, sending shivers down the bravest persons back. The sounds of animals penetrated the darkness disturbingly close and yet the source was never seen, only a slight breeze and a whiff of some scent were any indication of their where-a-bouts.  
"It's on the left here," her hand gestured to a gap in trees. It didn't look like a road or track, more like a natural break in the wall of sharp, pointy needles and the wide, speckled leaves of some of the trees. It was well hidden and conspicuous.  
I turned the car onto the road, surprised that there wasn't a lot of weeds and branches covering it.  
remembered that it was exactly around here that Bella had sped off with those two guys in the middle of the night. I wanted to ask her about that, but I was afraid she'd become angry and upset again. Lord knows that Bella in a good mood was hard enough to deal with, but when she stood defiantly before me, her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing, her hair streaming out behind her and that one eyebrow cocked as if she was questioning my sanity, I was a complete lost cause. Bella was freaking hot when she was mad. I parked outside her house and as soon as the car came to a halt, she yanked the door open, jumping out. I followed suit quickly as she just opened her front door and waltzed right in. Mmm, no lock? She probably didn't need one, her house being in the middle of nowhere.  
walked into the foyer. It was beautiful. It had a nineteenth century feel to it. There were wooden planes and wallpaper with a floral design Persian style rugs were scattered along the floor, lacey doilies were placed daintily on the tables and heavy, embroidered, floor length curtains were hung from the windows with thickly woven ropes keeping them in place.  
Our shoes thumped against the floor boards as she lead me to the back of the house.

"Where are we going?" I enquired.  
"To the den," she replied simply. I sighed internally. Straight forward, yet cryptic at the same time. I never knew it was possible for anyone to give that kind of answer.  
We walked through the kitchen, past the aga and chair we'd seen her reading her book in that night. At the back of the room, there were two massive, ruby curtains hanging from the ceiling.

How did we not notice them!  
Bella stepped in front of the curtains, clutching them in the middle and pulling them back to reveal a pair of monstrous sliding doors. They were huge, probably made of pure mahogany. They had carvings in them. Words from a different and ancient language as well as spirals and tribal art. In the middle of the doors there was a bulky lock which looked like it was made out of iron.  
"You have a lock on this, but not on your front door?" I said aloud, completely bewildered, as I often was around her.

She turned her head and peered at me. A smile of amusement tugged on her lips.

"So?" she giggled.  
"Well, doesn't it seem...em, kinda stupid? You could just put a lock on your front door, then you wouldn't have to deal with keeping this room protected," I stated.  
"Are you questioning my logic, Edward?" Bella said, turning to face me completely and taking a dampened down form of the stance she adopted when she was angry, one hand resting on her hip and quirking her eyebrow at me, although there was still a smile on her face.  
"Yes," I answered truthfully.  
Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned back to the lock.

"Well then," she huffed.  
"Do you want to get into this room or not? Or...would you rather go out to my front door that you seem so obsessed with? You could always close it on your way out!" she breathed out forcefully.  
"Sorry," I mumbled. Her humor had completely changed and I could tell I had actually really offended her. I hoped she could tell the depth of my sincerity from that one word.  
"Good," she hummed. My whole body relaxed in relief, overjoyed that she wasn't going to hold a grudge against me.  
She dug a sliver key out of her pocket, shoved it into the lock and twisted it a quarter to the left. A loud clack rang out as the lock came undone and the doors groaned slightly from the sudden release of its weight. She grabbed both brass handles and pushed inwards.  
The 'den', as she called, it was amazing. It was warm and cozy, but it had a coldness to it at the same time. There were thick carpets, book shelves lining the walls, along with pictures. There were so many portraits. Most of were of a cute, little girl. There was a four foot tall fireplace surrounded by comfy looking chairs and a record player was on the coffee table. I couldn't get over how many books there were, Many sheets and files littered the floor. The walls were painted a golden colour, not that you could see them very well. There was only one window. It was really narrow and all you could see from it was a sliver of bushes and trees.  
Bella strolled in and threw herself on the couch to the right of the fireplace. Everything seemed to be centered around it.  
"Have a seat," she said, waving a hand absentmindedly.  
"We should get started."  
I sat beside her, feeling kinda nervous. I wasn't sure what she might come out with.  
Bella turned her body to face me.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out with this. Save all the questions till the end."  
Sure."  
"Okay. Well, you see, this is really hard to explain. Before the start of time on this world, there were two other worlds. The...em, well I guess you'd call it the Heavenly world, in which all the Angels and God resided. And then there's the Demon world, where all the evil, mean creatures, like demons lived. There's also the Spiritual world, but that is a different story all together, so we'll save that for another time. There could be hundreds of other worlds that we just don't know about, hundreds of species we've never heard of and a hundred different ways of living we couldn't even begin to dream up. Sorry, I'm getting a bit carried away. Before the...rebellion, there was only one world where everyone lived. God was the head of this world and and everyone had one fundamental belief. What ever he says, goes! He was infallible. As I said, my father went against all this. He believed everyone is equal, including God, and he shouldn't be telling people what love, hate, even what lust is. My dad thought that God shouldn't stop people being who they are, or preventing them from doing what they should do. So he formed a rebellion. It would be impossible for him to win, so he and his group joined together and formed their own world where all the creatures who believed in him could live. Wars went on for years. Many, many people died. So they decided to come together and form the human world where the two opposites could live together.  
This is where I come in. One day, centuries ago, when mankind was starting to form, before the Bible and the coming of Jesus, my dad saw someone. Someone he couldn't get out of his head. He was astounded by her. It was my mom," Bella was staring off into the distant with the gentlest expression on her face. I was completely enthralled in the story and when I saw her look like that, all I wanted to do was scoop her up and hold her tight. She raised her eyes to look at me, smiling tenderly before continuing.

"So, he took her and brought her to his world to live with him. She was a witch doctor of sorts. She belived in magic and voodoo, and all of that. She did love my dad. I'm not all too sure about anything else, though. He doesn't talk about her. The only thing he ever says is that she was beautiful and she was his world.  
My mom became pregnant, which was a mircle in itself. No one knew what the child would be like. Some said it would be a blessing, others thought it would be an abomination and bring nothing but terror. So many people from the Heavenly world tried to abort the child, but my dad made sure my mum was safe at all times. My mother gave birth to me, but, unfortunately, she died. I sucked the life right out of her. I was one of a kind. You see, demons don't have souls. God took away their souls as a punishment when they betrayed him. The only person on any world who could make souls, and give them was God. That used to be true anyways. But...I can make souls and give them too. Except, when I do, the creature I give them to dies. I don't know why, there are probably many theories but I'm tired of trying to dissect it. It felt awful knowing what I'd done to some of the people who'd come to me for help. I wanted to be able to do it for them. I wanted to be able to help fix them. I wanted to give birth to something new and wonderful. That's when I discovered that if I give half-souls, not quite a full soul, but just enough, they give life."

I stared at her, my thought process completely frozen. Souls, giving lives, giving birth? What was she talking about? That wasn't possible. Creating a new species, or even...even 'fixing', as she'd put it, a person. How could this be? She'd lowered her eyes from my face again so She couldn't see my blank expression as the conflicting thought crashed around in my head. Maybe it was easier for her not to have to see how much her words effected me. Whatever the reason, she continued yet again.  
"I grew up in Hell until I could control all of my powers and learned everything I would ever need to know. Some of the pictures on the walls are of me when I was younger. I saw many horrible thing and I saw people suffer and die."  
Her fingers tightened into a fist. Her face looked unbelievably pained.

"I had everything, and I mean I can have everything. I could click my fingers and I would have it. The moon, the stars, a fecking ocean. Most people think they'd love to have the world at their feet. I literally do. And yet... Demons don't know what love really is. They have long life spans and only enjoy feeding. They feed on souls. They have fangs, so that's why people probably mix them up with vampires. But there are demons who do find love. It's such a rare occurrence that these demons are seen as immensely powerful and above the rest of their kind. The couple can perform a ritual called a blond bond. They can also have children. Child demons are even more rare than long-time mates. Many demons are consumed with hate, lust and hunger. They also thrive on fear. The the dirtier the soul, the better it is. They have one form, unlike me. So that's why all those people turned up dead, or well.. alive again in Seattle. When demons go to the human world, they dig up a corpse, one that wouldn't be very far in decomposition, and they possess it. They can also possess a living body but that is extremely hard. Only so many demons can do it, and if they were to possess a living being, they might not be able to leave it. There is always the possibility that they could end up stuck in the body for the rest of eternity.  
any of those demons were rallying up and killing lots of innocent people. Demons don't really have a conscience either. Lots of demons now-a-days are angry that the Devil has not taken over the human world or risen up against God. So they are forming armies, if you will, and planning to do it themselves. I went to Seattle to rid the demons of their bodies, sending them to Caius. He's a man who works for my father and he brings them to a portal, sending them back to hell. When they leave the bodies, unfortunately, the hearts still have a beat. I told my workers to get rid of them but once some of them were found, the police were everywhere. I couldn't transport the cadavers because someone would've seen. I was going to knock the police unconscious and wipe their memories, but the news had already spread, so it was hopeless. I can tell you that quite a few people were fired that day. Although I'm pretty sure losing a job is awful, I wonder how humans would feel if they knew what being fired from a job in Hell was like...? I don't have much more to tell you. I think I've covered it all. So...any questions?"  
I gaped at her. Questions? I had a hundred questions, but which one do I ask first? She had told me everything so calmly.  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang and we could hear footsteps walking our way.  
"Honey, I'm home!"  
Pit? What was he doing here?  
He poked his head in from behind the door. His face lit up when his eyes landed on Bella.  
"There's my beautiful fiancee," he cheered.  
What? Fiancee? She did NOT mention that! I looked at Bella. Her whole body was ridged and she was sneering up at him, showing off her teeth.

"Don't talk nonsense Pit, you know it is not going to happen."  
Pit's face didn't falter, he just sauntered over to her and reached his hand out to stroke her cheek. Bella slapped it away before standing up and stalking past him. She strode angrily over to the book case and turned to glare at him with a scowl on her face, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't be like that, sweet cheeks. We belong together."  
Bella all but snarled at him.

"Shut it! It will never happen!"  
Pit seemed amused by this.

"Oh yeah, I think it will. My family wants it, your dad wants it, the whole of Hell wants it! Face it, you're going to give in sooner or later. I have the rest of time to change your mind."

I stared accusingly at Bella.

"You're engaged? You didn't think this would be something I would want to know?" I choked out.  
She looked over at me nervously, her fingers fidgeting. She kept clawing at her nails.  
"Mhhh," she cleared her throat and refused to make eye contact with me.

"Well you...see...t...t...the thing is that...well, emm, me and Pit are engaged...to be...m...married," she whispered.  
"And what part of that did you think wasn't important enough to tell me?" I managed to get out through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe she was fucking ENGAGED! To motherfucking asswipe Pit, of all people!  
It just slipped my mind...I haven't told you lots of stuff yet. Did I tell you Adam is an Angel?" she forced a grin, but as I'm sure she could see, I was not impressed. Why the fuck didn't she tell me?  
"Actually he's a Fallen Angel. That means he is denied access into the Heavenly world."  
I knew she was trying to distract me.  
"You're not buying this, are you?" she murmured.  
"Not a chance!" I snapped.

"Look, you don't own me! I don't have to give you any details about my private life if I don't want to!" she yelled furiously, her hand balled into fists and the redness flaring into her eyes. Was she being serious?

"Fuck, Bella! You're the one one who kissed me! What the hell are you playing at? I've put up with all this bullshit so far, because I thought you were worth it. And then it turns out you're just biding your time until you're married off to some other guy? Well, excus..."

"You think I want to be engaged to him? Oh come on, Edward. OPEN YOUR EYES! This is not my choice. I have no say in this. I have tried to get out of it for centuries. I've managed to postpone it for this long. And I can't believe you're trying to push this all on me. Oh, poor Edward. He had a beautiful girl basically throw herself at him. I hope he isn't SCARRED FOR LIFE!" she screamed. My whole body shook with tremors, the rage rolling off of me in waves.

"I never said I didn't like it, Bella. I just draw the line at getting involved with someone who's going to get married to another guy! Sorry for having morales!" I'd never been so enraged in all my life. Venom pooled in my mouth. All my muscles were tensed. My gaze was zeroed in on her and nothing else existed. Because right at this moment I wanted to rip her fucking head off!

"Oh, so I don't have morales just because I'm the Devil's daughter? Is that what you're saying? But of course, I'm probably the Seven Deadly Sins incarnated in one being!" Bella threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes to the ceiling before lowering them to glare at me again. If I thought Rosalie's glare was bad, Bella's put hers to fucking shame.

"Ummm...Bella?" a neutral voice interrupted hesitantly.

"WHAT?" she whirled to face Pit, her face stormy and looking ready to rip him limb from limb. She'd never seemed so...demon-like before. In that moment she actually looked like a daughter of...well, the Devil.

"You're phone's been ringing for about two minutes," Pit pointed a table in the corner of the room where an old-styled telephone was producing a sharp, whiny ringing noise. Bella stalked over to it and yanked the receiver to her ear.

"This had better be fucking good!" she snarled into it. I flinched slightly. Now that we weren't actually spitting at each other, most of my rage was evaporating and I could appreciate just how scary Bella was when she was...psychotic. Mad, angry, furious, enraged...they just didn't seem to cover the amount of motion coming form her. The only thing that even came close was that she was literally acting psychotic.

"What do you MEAN they got away?" she screeched suddenly, making me jump.

"WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU SEEM TO ACTUALLY DO YOU'RE FUCKING JOB?"

She paused shortly listening to a response before interrupting with a bone-chilling, derisive laugh.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses from you idiots. Where the hell are you?"

I heard a murmur on the other side of the line.

"I'll be there in a minute. You might want to leave 'cause if you're ever in my sight within the next three hundred years I'm going to burn you into a pile of fucking ASH!" she slammed the receiver down and stood stock still for a minute.

"Pit, come on! We're leaving!" she stomped out the door, her hair hiding her face as she completely ignored me. I heard her make her way to the front of the house. Pit took a few steps towards the door before turning back to me.

"Don't worry. I think she's calming down," he whispered, looking so much like a child, it was hard not to believe him. Of course, that was before...

"PIT! NOW!"

He and I both winced at her piercing shriek and he actually looked scared, thought he hastily complied, slipping out of the room as the slamming of the front door shook the entire house. I heard it open and close, gently this time, as Pit followed her wherever she was off to. I stood for a couple of trying to absorb everything that had happened. And then I slid my back slowly down the wall and to the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my arm across them, running my other hand through my hair before pinching the bridge of my nose. I let out a frustrated sigh. Everything was a mess.

"Fuck..." I whispered into the empty house, "what the hell do I do now...?"

I got no reply.

_

**So what do you think. Please review it will mean the world to us. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Sorry this took so long, and that this is so short but We just got back to school, and things have be super busy,were in are exam year, really dreading it. all the outfit are on our profile.**

I don't know how long I sat there for. A long time anyway. Outside the window, I watched the sun sink and the inky blackness of the night darken the sky. I tried to think of what I should do next. Do I wait here for her, or would it be better to leave and let her cool down? In other words do I face my problems like a man or run like a fucking coward and try to avoid her for as long as possible?

"Screw it!" I growled, pushing myself up off the floor and heading for the door. Why should I be the one who has to apologize? This was definitely NOT my fault.

"Fuck!" I turned around abruptly, heading back to the den. Things had been going reasonably well. As well as they can go when you are obsessed with the daughter of the Devil. And when she fails to mention a couple of important factors, like the fact that her dad collects the souls of the damned. And that demons are possessing people left, right and centre. And that she's fucking ENGAGED!

"Shit-eating motherfucker!" I whirled around, halfway down the hall and walked back to the door again. I was too messed up at the moment. I needed to order my thoughts. As soon as I'd cleared the threshold, I took off. I just ran. If I could cry, I think tears of frustration would be streaming down my face. What was I supposed to do? I'd never felt so human. And that shit was not good. Humans were ruled by emotions. They acted impulsively on them without thinking through their actions. When I'd been turned, I'd gained the ability to consider every outcome, as well as the consequences in every situation and now I'm able to choose the best course of action. I guess you could say it was like having the very best military training engraved into your very core. But now, I was feeling things I hadn't in over a century. And it scared me. It really, fucking, scared me.

I sauntered through the front door, trying to appear calm and collected. Of course, as soon as I was anywhere near Jasper, my whole act would probably go completely down the drain.

'Edward!'

Speak of the devil and he shall appea...maybe I shouldn't even think that anymore.

I heard Jasper's anxious thoughts before he reached me.

"Edward, can we talk?" he gestured back outside. I sighed in resignation and followed him away from the house and into the forest. We made it to a clearing with a fallen tree and he turned to face me, his face creased with worry.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head and went to sit down on the make-shift bench, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No. I'm not," I replied softly. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Bella. He wasn't exactly her biggest fan.

"Edward, come on. What happened?"

It was only when I looked up to see the concern emanating from his eyes that it hit me.

"Jesus Chirst!" I said slowly, like I'd just figured out that the sky was blue and grass is green.

"What, Edward?" Jasper crouched down beside me.

"I'm trying to figure out when the fuck I lost my balls...Seriously, I feel like such a chick right now."

Don't say I'm not up with the modern slang.

Jasper looked at me oddly and then shook his head.

"You're right. I feel like I'm re-enacting a scene between Rose and Alice here. God, we're such wusses," he gave a short laugh. It was the first time in a while we'd actually come close to a conversation. I'd missed him. His calming presence and his outlook on everything were invaluable to me. He was my brother in every sense of the word.

"You alright now?" he questioned, rising from the ground. I nodded, finding new determination to carry on.

"Good. And ah...one more thing. Let's never mention this again. Especially to Emmett."

"Agreed," I affirmed with a sombre look. We'd never hear the end of it if Emmett found out about our girly moment.

I took an un-needed deep breath before I knocked on the door. It echoed ominously but I refused to let that rattle me. Of course, Bella had probably known I was coming from about the time I stepped off the road. The closed door was obviously a subtle way of saying "FUCK OFF!" I ignored the warning and carried on. Most likely she wouldn't even answer the door but hey, I thought I'd give it a go anyway. To my surprise, after two minutes waiting with baited breath, I heard her coming. The door opened just enough for her to bar my way and hide any glimpse I might have caught of the interior. As always, she looked ridiculously hot. She'd changed from earlier and was now wearing a malua turquoise top, flower patch denim shorts and yellow converse, the one thing that striked me odd was that she was wearing a big dark pair of sunglasses.I realized she hadn't said a thing while I'd been checking her out...I mean, making my observations. It was astounding she was even giving me this chance, so I'd better make the most of it.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was so angry with you and that hasn't changed. I still think you were completely wrong for keeping this from me."

Her whole body went rigid. Fuck, man! Choose your words more carefully!

"But I'm not just gonna hand you over to some overgrown child! If you don't want to marry him, you shouldn't have to. And...even if you do except his proposal, I'm not letting you go without a fight!"

Jeez, it sounded so much better in my head. Out loud, it sounded like a bad line from a cheap, cheezy movie.

She relaxed slightly and I felt her fix her eyes on me from behind the lenses of her sunglasses.

"Well, I think you totally over-reacted."

Shit!

"I didn't think you'd that kind of side to you. You acted like an inconsiderate asshole and you wouldn't even listen to me. It's not like I had sex with him! I've NEVER wanted to marry Pit, but everyone was always talking about how good a match we made politically, aesthetically and in terms of power. I thought you would at least understand that I don't want to marry someone just because it would look good and benefit my reputation. I was working up to telling you but everything was happening so fast and the closer I got to you, the more scared I was of losing you. It just got harder and harder and then you went and blew a fuse and I don't think I've ever felt more betrayed," she'd gradually been getting louder and louder and rushing through her words as her emotions rose up again. I was stunned. I didn't think it had affected her that much. I didn't think I'd actually hurt her that much. And I felt hopeless. There was no way she was ever going to...

"But thank you."

Wait, WHAT?

"And I'm sorry too."

"Come again?"

"Did I stutter?" she grunted.

I laughed. I really was pushing it to far.

"Nope, I heard you loud and clear," I mock saluted.

"Good," she chided me.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days," she continued.  
My face slumped.

"Oh..."  
"Yeah, but I want you and your family to come with me."

I'm really starting to think I need a hearing aid.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home," she said simply.

"It's not right for me to ask you but I really need you and your family to come with me. It'll be dangerous and guarenteed pain, but it's a last resort."  
I was shocked. Does that mean she wants me to go to 'Hell' with her? To Hell...the Underworld...with all th...the torturing and the demons and Satan himself.  
"Why do you need us to go with you?"

Thank God (or whoever's up there) that my voice didn't sound as high and squeaky as the panicky one in my head right now.  
"That's classified information," she smirked.  
I rolled my eyes at her.

"Wasn't everything you told me earily classified imformation?"  
It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Some of it, but this I really can't tell you until certain other things happen."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, as always. And you said you wouldn't keep anything from me," I poined out. Why does it feel like all we ever do is go round in circles?

"I know I did, and I will tell you.. eventually. But I just really need you guys to come with me."  
"When? I don't think they'll say yes to this."

That was putting it lightly. No doubt Rosalie was going to have to be dragged kicking and screaming...and clawing to wherever Bella was. Mention going to Hell? Not a chance! She'd see it as Bella trying to incarcerate us for eternity.  
"As soon as you're able to. I'll talk to your family first of course. I'll try and persuade them."

That was _highly_ unlikely.

"And if you can't?"  
Bella reajusted her shades "I can be very persuasive. There hasn't been a person who's said no to me yet," she chuckled darkly. I caught the drift that there was some inside joke going on. I huffed, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Well, I think this will be your first time. If you haven't noticed, they didn't exactly jump on the Bella bandwagon like everyone else."

"Well, I don't think _you've_ noticed just how strong I am. Don't you remember the night I saved your sorry ass? Didn't you see how utterly terrified they were? How the cowered in fear?" she laughed, her head leaned back.

"I can literally do anything I want and no one would be able to stop me. I can raise the dead, part oceans, heal cancer and all that jazz."

She was kinda scaring me with her 'I can rule the world' moment. She looked slightly crazed.

"Then why haven't you?" I asked softly. Her laughter stopped abruptly and she turned to me with a sombre look on her face.

"Because that's not how things work."

I said nothing, thinking it best to keep my own counsel at the moment.

"Come on, we should get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can meet Pops then bada bing bada boom, we can come back to Forks and get on with our lives," she said cheerily, heading off to the left of the house.

"Why do you sound so…uncertain?" I asked wearily. Her cheeriness was not a good sign. She gave a resigned sigh.

"Edward, you should realise by now, nothing is ever simple with me. Still, I like to think that my delusional optimism might actually have an effect on my life one day. You never know!"

A little chuckle escaped me and she cast an amused glance my way. We were walking at an easy pace. Well, easy for us, anyway. You know the song 'Walking On Sunshine'? Yeah, totally possible if you're a supernatural being.

"By the way…," Bella began, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"The Bella Bandwagon, huh?"

Our eyes met and we burst into raucous laughter. It was in this state that we entered the clearing in which Esme's latest pride and joy stood.

"Edward! What's going on?" a venomous voice snaked from our right. I turned to see Rosalie standing like an avenging angel, her hair streaming out behind her and her luminous gold eyes glowing in the dark, a testament to her very recent hunt. Her glare was fixed on Bella who gave an indulgent smile and waved, clearly enjoying riling Rose up even more. I muttered a curse at our bad luck. I'd been hoping we could talk to Carlisle first and he could help control the spitfire that was Rosalie in all her righteous glory. But of course, that would've been too much to ask.

"Whatever she wants, forget it! I would gladly rip myself into tiny pieces, limb by limb before I'd do whatever she says!" Rose asserted.

Well, shit. This is going well…

sorry it' short but were woring on chap 18 as we speak so pleasse dont give up on us  
Please review.


End file.
